Chronicles of Absolution: Asked and Answered
by Kirabaros
Summary: 4.11. The same questions and the same answers. Angela keeps asking them while looking for another means of dealing with the devil even if it is to avoid Crowley. A means of trying to find out who she is.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: Asked and Answered**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Then_

… _You are a unique individual. You are an alpha._

"Yeah right," she muttered to herself. "Alphas are the progenitors of their kind."

 _Not that kind of alpha. You are a natural leader._

"I am no leader."

 _Why do you think people flock to your banner?_

"Because they are fools to trust in me."

… "Well you got me on that one. But you do know that there are multiple things about you that are considered important to me?" Ares gave a pointed look at Angela that turned into a mocking inquisitive look.

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that you just exemplified one of your unique talents and in an impressive way," Ares replied in his nonchalant manner. "By the way I knew that you could do it. I expected a demon being put in his place but a ghost… incredible."

… _Know that I only do this because I am sentimental. I like you, sweetheart._

… _The only reason that I'm helping you is because I know a winning horse when I see one._

 _Yeah I'm a prize filly to you…_

… She always was the one to look for alternative means of getting a job done. Often it was barely toeing the line and she crossed it on occasion. She hadn't forgotten those times and those times produced equal love and hate. Hell she met the product of that…

… His Cat would say that there is always one more thing that could be done. She really didn't believe that destiny put you on a set path even though she had been shown otherwise a couple of times…

… You are selfless in this regard, the one quality that is hard to find in a champion…

 _… Choices have to be made. Some lead to perdition and some lead to end of old and alone. The question comes down to whether or not one believes that they can hold on till the end and finally not be afraid to open that door…_

… _Isis smiled in return. "She is special on many levels. To me it is like that of a mother and daughter. Her abilities while special are nothing compared to her nature."_

… You are the Malachi of Absolution…

… "Absolution is the earthbound angel that will protect us all," Anna replied… Out loud she said, "I'm not the protector of man. There are many who do that."

"But you are the Malachi; the Messenger of Absolution."

… "That is the known destiny for you. When chaos comes, you are thrown into the fight and you create the ripples that make things what they are. You always knew this."

… I know the earthbound angel has a role to play…

… She was better than most people gave her credit for and she was the one people said was the monster…

… He couldn't teach her how to do it because she was just learning her abilities and he figured that there were going to be certain things that would require connections on a deeper level. It was why he said what he said before. Her connection wasn't strong enough. Yeah she was in love with the guy but that didn't meant she was ready for it hence why he brought up the fact that she was a novice still…

… "Look Cat, what I did to help you was born out of desperation and was for you. There are some things that aren't generic. They become specific and you have to figure out what it is. The way it works."

… "It has to be you. Cat, this is the beginning for you." He looked her in the eye. "It is only the beginning and don't be afraid of it."

… "Gauntlet is not just a secure holding," she replied with a slight smile. "But don't worry. Nothing involving deals. That would be bad for business."

… "As you well know, considering your family ties, my family has been branded into the service of the Gauntlet. The other family was pressed into service for the prisons. We are the last of our kind."

"Your ancestors should have thought of that before trying to destroy a peaceful people," Angela countered as she looked at Josiah in the eye. "We all have some tie to the past Josiah. For some it is a more visible mark and others it just comes to bite us in the ass."

… "I've always liked you. I've read everything about what you've done and for the illustrious Kuran clan not to mention that you are warrior royalty apart from being the Lady's favorite."

Angela looked at Josiah and replied, "Oh I'm everyone's favorite on some level…"

… "How is she? I suspect that the rumors going around are true; that she is pulling 'pestilences' out and either sending them to hell or killing them."

"You know about that eh?"

"That is the more current I've heard. I was most interested in the other, more rare exhibitions."

Gabriel thought about it some. "The day her new marks appeared?"

Caleb gave a small smile, "Of course. I was wondering when she would ever tap into the vast reserves she is capable of."

… Angela felt like she was back in the cave system she went through for all the formalities of receiving Absolution. There was something about the whole thing that just reeked of mysteriousness and a little bit of the supernatural. It was part of the reason why some beings really liked being old fashioned despite the advances of the day. This was no different at least for this guy that she was going to see…

… "Well I never figured that the next authorized user would be a healer. And a dhampir too. Interesting combination."

"I know I was confused when I found that out myself."

"A sense of humor and with a hint of self-loathing."

… "You have lived for centuries with a gift that is in the blood and have been forced to endure unexplained phenomena when things happen."

"I know what happens with my abilities. I heal."

"But what you have been doing is not healing in the sense of what most know it as. Of course purging a demon and eradicating it is seen as healing in the grand scheme of things." The Alchemist moved towards the totem and put a hand on it. "It is a skill that average healers can't do."

… "What makes a healer who they are is that they are honest not just to the people they treat but to themselves. You have to know how true you are to yourself in who you are."

… It was a concentration of her telekinetic ability. The bastards with the Centurion called it a shockwave since the effects spread outward and could cause a pulse that would knock everything in a 360 degree radius off their feet. The severity depended on the strength level…

… "Don't diminish my work. But the truth is my desert dove made it difficult. She couldn't kill me so she banished me to a half existence and hid what I sought."

… "How she did it? No idea but she set me free trying to set a trap for me. Of course time does strengthen things. Now I can pick and choose my meat if only for a temporary purpose. It's why I need my desert dove."

… "Don't hurt yourself. Not for Dean. Not for me." He looked down at her.

… Alû realized his doom was near and cursed at Angela, mostly in a language that few would understand. Angela finished it and when she actually had the demon… It was like what she did to Jade. The thing was she didn't realize her nose had started to bleed. She just rode out the high until the demon was done…

… "What did you do Cat?"

"Why the hell are you so interested?"

"Because this," Gabriel held up the doll for her to see before continuing, "Doesn't need a booster. The spell is still active in here."

… "And I told you. I did it exactly as I was taught. Even I know that slight variations affect things. Setna warned me about not getting it right so I was really careful." Angela wondered where this was going. She was certain that she needed to just reboot the spell. "The spell would have worn out after a couple of years."

"Well in this case… no." Gabriel held out the doll. "I don't know what you did Cat but… you don't need to do anything…" Gabriel frowned a little at that as something clicked. "Unless you have something else in mind?"

… Looking around, her gaze fell on Sam who was fast asleep himself. He was flat on his back and he looked content. She felt it then when she felt his fingers curl near the base of her spine. She could see where she had used his chest as a pillow and gave a slight smile. She really did feel safe and warm and it wasn't just the utilitarian function of the words. It went beyond that…

… Before she could say anything more, she was startled by Sam leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers in a kiss. Her eyes widened in surprise and her headache was forgotten. It was quick but full of emotion and lingered when he pulled back saying, "Don't do that again."

… "There was this one scene where Bela gives the Colt to a demon named Crowley, Lilith's right hand man. I think her lover, too."

… "Okay so we Cas on board. Definitely Bobby." Dean paused. Someone had to say it and he knew Sam wouldn't. "And we should… consider Cary."

"No."

The answer was expected and Dean knew that if he argued recent events, Sam would listen but it didn't mean that he would automatically be on board. He sighed, "Sam, Cary is a demon."

"Yeah and it was a mistake to go to him the last time."

… "I don't think Cary would try it especially if Angie were there. She's scary as hell when she gets her dander up. But it's kind of cool in that sexy way."

… "Don't play coy with me," Lucifer growled in her ear, "You just offered to be my vessel. In my view that means you are willing to turn yourself over to my side. That I take very seriously." He gripped her tight and whispered, "It will end as it is written but I will have you. That I promise." He then said something in another language.

Angela opened her eyes and found herself in her motel room. She looked around and sat up to look around. Nothing was out of place but she felt unease; unease about what just happened and what Lucifer said to her and about the fact that they needed to find Crowley and she wasn't looking forward to that. She looked at Cerebus who had taken to sharing her bed with her and found him looking at her with a worried expression. She rubbed his head as she thought about what she was going to do and muttered, "Trip down memory lane."

 _Now_

It was dark and quiet along the stretch of highway that ran along a forested mountainside. The rocks stuck out the side like a jagged mesh of rock, interrupted only by the two lane stretch of highway and then a steep drop down to a bottom that was a chasm. It was lonely and gave the impression that it was haunted being that it stretched for miles between towns and cities. It gave in to the need to speed along as quickly as possible in order to avoid getting caught alone.

Angela looked straight ahead into the lonely darkness and shifted the gears to go faster. The Aston Martin sounded the shift in the electrohydraulic manual transmission and picked up speed on is V12 engine. She didn't have to worry about speeding tickets and police. She knew the way and she knew that hardly anyone dared to patrol that stretch of highway; like anyone would be foolish enough to do that especially a high speed pursuit. It was only the daring that would dare to travel that winding mountain pass at high speed and in this case… she was daring but also on a clock.

It had been a happy chance… sort of… that Becky, Sam's super fan, mentioned what really happened to the Colt after Bela stole it from them. It was also a bit of internal wincing since the demon the bitch gave the Colt to was none other than the demon that she had consorted with to try and end Dean's deal. To date, she had never told the Winchesters who it was that had given her the know how about modifying deals after stealing the contracts and the like. It had been bad enough that they knew she had to talk to a demon to be able to do what she attempted to do but to talk to the demon that had the Colt all along… She didn't want to think about it.

She didn't want to think about recent events too much either but they were always on her mind. She couldn't get over the fact that Sam had kissed her on the mouth and with emotion that was more than the brotherly pecks he gave her. Then there were the compliments, which seemed out of the blue to her but it was gradual to him. And it all conflicted with her own feelings about how she felt about him. And it didn't help that she felt the green eyed monster poke at her since then.

Then there was the dream/conversation with Lucifer. It had been awhile since he sought her out through her dreams and the nature of it… She would do anything to keep Sam and Dean from doing what 'destiny' wanted them to do. She couldn't help but think that she was fulfilling the destiny crap just by being who she was and that was essentially taking all the crap so others didn't. In this case, she was willing to take Sam's place.

The idea wasn't new or rather it was crazy but workable. It was workable in the sense because in order for the devil to take possession, the vessel would need to drink gallons of demon blood. The plus in her court was that she was half vampire. By all rights, in terms of the Old Religion, she had demon blood and she had been born with it. Hence she could technically host the devil; be his vessel and probably in so doing end up burning the world if she didn't take control.

The sticking point was that Lucifer knew how far she would go and that was probably why he said he was tempted to and didn't say that he would. He brought up her gamble with the cure for lycanthropes that had been made. It was a gamble because even with a full blooded vamp, the odds of both surviving went down drastically. It was chance, luck or maybe her will that kept her alive since it definitely would have killed a dhampir. Lucifer brought it up because she was willing to do that.

She found it odd because even if she did die and her soul went wherever, he would still have possession of her meat and he would be able to do whatever the hell he wanted. Then again he said that she had what most craved and wanted. She knew what that was but still in a willful state of denial. It was willful because she knew it was the truth but chose to deny it; as if that would make it all go away but even she knew that was a foolish hope or gesture. Things just didn't go away.

Angela stared ahead into the darkness. Her headlights cut through it but even without them on, her own eyes could see through the darkness. Vampires were primarily nocturnal so it was natural that their night vision was superior. Of course Bobby's gamble with sending her to the healer's sanctuary kind of amped some things up and others stayed normal but that didn't matter to her. What mattered was on her mind and the last thing that Lucifer said to her.

 _Don't play coy with me. You just offered to be my vessel. In my view that means you are willing to turn yourself over to my side. That I take very seriously._

Maybe it was foolish but at the time she suggested it, it was because she had seen Sam's anguish. They had just been separated and she had taken to following Sam to keep an eye on him while sending Sasha with Dean. She had broken one of her own rules and went parading around in Sam's dream world and that was how it started.

 _What are you doing here? Can't you see that I'm convincing my vessel?_

Angela made the turn much like she would if she were drift racing. She always liked fast cars. When they came out, she found them to be a fascinating innovation. She still loved riding horses but cars were something else. She became a lover of the muscle cars and that was how she got the idea to by getting Deanna and then start racing her. She didn't have a preference but she did like power, speed as well as the talent of the driver. The Aston Martin was one of her favorites, which was why she had one that she bought off the lot and was now driving to her destination.

Increasing her speed and taking the dangerous turns with the quick reflexes, it allowed her to mull on her thoughts but it did affect her driving and made her speed up at times. She thought about when she first encountered Lucifer in Sam's dream and muttered her response, "By pulling that card? You really are pathetic."

It was probably the worst thing to say to the devil but it was just her responding to the fact that she didn't like that Sam was being made to suffer in order to convince him to say 'yes' to Lucifer. Once again her mouth spoke before she completely thought about it and there she had it.

 _You are interfering in things that you have no part in._

"And you are a dick who is making Sam miserable."

That statement held more meaning behind her words. At the time she said it, she was upset that Sam was upset and she could recall that she almost showed her true feelings for the man. It was the last thing she wanted to do. Doing so would put Sam at risk and Lucifer would torment him and that would probably push Sam into saying yes. Angela knew that when Sam made drastic decisions, he did it with the best intentions and for the people he cared about. He would do it to protect them and in truth that was how all three of them functioned; each trying to take the burden off the other but to her it meant a whole lot more. It was like it was the true meaning of life and death and was the driving force in the decisions she made.

 _I am tempted but not convinced. Not after what you did regarding the lycanthrope cure._

It was a peculiar thing to mention since it didn't matter. He had her meat one way or the other. It vaguely occurred to her that Lucifer was only humoring her and what he really wanted was her on his side. It made sense on some level and the angels would have raised holy hell to get her back. It also occurred to her that the devil would use her as a means of convincing Sam to say yes. In turn that would prompt Dean to say yes to that ass hat Michael and the angels and demons really would get what they wanted: the battle royale of the ages.

As she continued along the highway, her phone rang. She glanced at the console where it was mounted to see who it was. She gave a slight smile as she put on the hands free set, "You're getting into bad habits, Sam. You slept in."

 _And you know why. You promised you'd call when you get in. You didn't._

Angela gave a soft smile as she replied, "I did say that I would call when I got to my destination. I haven't gotten there yet." At the slight sound that sounded like a cross between a moan and a warning growl, she relented, "I know. I'm sorry. I wanted to get on the road and make it before it got too late."

 _I know. We're… just worried. We started tracking down Crowley and then you decided to drop everything for this job. It's not like you._

It really wasn't and Angela wanted to curse the fact that Sam knew her so well. She could say the same thing about her knowing the Winchesters as well as she did. Of course to the wrong listener, it would come off as the creepy stalker thing. It wasn't like her to drop a project; backburner it maybe but nothing like taking off and flying halfway across the world.

Hearing the tone Sam's voice took, she replied, "I know. It was an emergency. Just helping a friend."

It was a lie and she knew it. She didn't want Sam feeling bad that she had taken off because of a bad dream coupled by the fact that they were looking for a demon she knew other than Cary and didn't tell them and the simple fact was that she was running from her own feelings about Sam. She wasn't sure what to make of it even with all the advice she had from people who had no reason and wouldn't bullshit her. It made her feel shitty and she was certain that it was in her voice and she hoped Sam didn't catch it.

 _That's okay. We just want to make sure that you're okay and… I wanted to be sure._

Angela made a turn off the main highway and onto a private road. It would have been easily missed if you didn't know where it was. Nothing much had changed here over the last few centuries. She heard Sam's quiet declaration even though it was laced with raspiness and felt her heart flutter. She wasn't used to the feeling and she wasn't sure if it was normal or not. The fact that Sam said she personally meant something to him… She replied, "I'm okay. Though I am worried about you. You still sound bad."

 _I'm fine. You know how colds work._

"Doesn't mean that I like them and want to ask for one." She chuckled a bit and heard Sam chuckle but it turned into a cough. "Hey, don't croak on me. I kind of like you."

 _I kind of like you too._

Angela smiled, feeling the flutter in her chest. She tried to rationalize that he was joking with her as she was with him but… "Seriously though, you need to take care of yourself and… I feel bad not being there."

 _Don't be. I get it that there are people you know that you may owe a favor to or you want to see from way before. It's okay. I do miss you but you have a life too._

"Now you make me feel selfish."

 _You're not. And things are okay. And what made me laugh was… well when you were sick when you were little. It was memorable…_

"Don't lie," she countered, "I know I'm terrible when sick." She paused a moment and then added, "But you did good. I'm still here."

 _And I'm glad. I like having you here. Just be careful over there._

"I will."

* * *

 **A/N:** And here we go with Angie speeding through the mountains in an Aston Martin and looks like she's on a retreat to discover a few things. Stay tuned for next time on Asked and Answered...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Delays in hunting usually meant delays in saving people and hunting things. Normally a cold wouldn't have stopped the Winchesters especially if it was only one and not the other but when both had a cold… it wasn't going to do anybody any good and it wasn't like they had a lead on the demon Crowley. Plus it didn't help that it was Dean's turn to wheeze like a tea kettle and when he got riled up, it sounded ten times worse.

In the end, they stayed with Bobby and the grizzled hunter told them that he wasn't tolerating any shenanigans resulting in raised voices or scuffling cause he didn't want to deal with the vengeful virago when she got back. So both Winchesters were restricted from arguing and fighting though that didn't mean that they didn't do their insults. Dean certainly took the chance when it came, mostly to tease his brother about being a girl and hiding under the blankets and only coming out for the basics. To that Sam gave a glare, bitch face or the finger.

Sam dealt with his fever, runny nose and sore throat as best as he could and wondered if it was a result of his tonsillectomy he had nearly a year ago. It certainly felt like that when he coughed so hard that he thought his throat was coming out. It made him not too anxious to socialize with anyone so he burrowed under his blankets and slept.

Lilah had pity on him and would cuddle next to him and he didn't mind. He was nice to her since she was in whelp. He was suspicious that she was exerting her maternal instincts since she would often get up and then bring the bottle of syrup or that juice that Angela made that tasted and worked better than Gatorade. Then she curled up by him and rumbled. She would do it for Dean but Cerebus or Setna covered that.

It made Sam want to laugh since Dean had little love for the cat that scared him when it was a baby and bore the claws of doom. At least he tolerated Cerebus and he even had some nice pictures of his brother cuddling the dog. It certainly helped since he missed Angela.

He found it a little odd that she would drop the search for Crowley and fly off to the other side of the world. In fact the more he thought about it, he got the impression that she didn't really want to look for the demon. He told her and Dean everything that Becky had told him and… it seemed off with regards to her reaction. He didn't press especially when she got a call and then about ten minutes later said that she needed to go and help a friend.

He didn't want to push and then in turn get her pissed and leave. That was terrible to contemplate since… He also didn't want to interfere in her personal life. She was entitled to visit or help out friends that asked for it. It was what she did and one of the reasons he was falling for her. Actually he fell for her and hard but he didn't want to scare her away.

Looking back, he thought that maybe he should have gone slower with the compliments and everything else especially when it became evident that she didn't remember her time being four again. Yet he persisted and it was a small nagging thought that she jumped on this to get away from him. Another part said that was foolish and rationalized that she needed to think things over. He knew how she responded to adults and it was cynical, sarcastic and rarely warm with the exception of children. Though she did admit that she was terrible to Hassina but that girl's acceptance was only proof to Sam that there was a caring person underneath.

He gained a little confidence when he called her when he estimated that she would be wherever she was now. The manner in which she responded… He could only hope that she was receptive or would be; give him a chance. He carried the conversation on and managed to laugh with her even though it caused him to cough but it was only because he remembered taking care of her when she was sick and admitted that as much to her.

It really sucked that she couldn't remember but he wasn't going to push her to remember. He liked to think that her inhibitions were down in the size and they were able to see how she really felt. He would probably never know but he did enjoy the times he spent with her. He listened to her reply stating that she would be careful. He couldn't help but say, "I know. Just… I want you to come back."

 _That I promise. I'll come back._

Sam smiled as she said something else and hung up. She would take care of what she needed and be back. He hung up his end and held the phone, staring at it, deep in thought. A slight smile graced his lips.

"Did she make it?"

Sam snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Dean the moment he heard the wheezing that so far only he was able to discern and translate. He replied, "Yeah. She's okay." He gestured at his brother, "You okay?"

Dean grumbled and waved Sam off as he went to plop on the couch with a bottle of juice. He popped the top off and downed a swig. Sam just shook his head at his brother. "Dean…"

"I'm good Sam."

Sam said nothing else since Dean was obviously in the mood to be grumpy. He knew that Dean would rather be out there and looking for the demon. It wasn't Dean's fault that he was sick and lost his voice and became a human tea kettle. He was getting better though since he was starting to make cohesive words that even Bobby could understand. It was just frustrating and part of it was that they did have to talk to Cary.

Sam wanted to avoid Cary since it was obvious that he didn't like the demon and it increased since the demon betrayed Angela by bringing that fuck head Faisal to her and they took her, making her miserable. Yeah he was carrying a grudge there but having anyone hurt her like that… he wanted to rip them apart and he would include himself in that if he ever hurt her like that. The other part was because he ignored his dislike to demand for help to find her and he actually at one point considered going to that guy that tried to kill her when they had been regressed to younger versions of themselves.

Sam even considered going back down that slippery slope with the demon blood. It toyed with him but it wasn't strong enough to make him do it and he had his reasons. The point though was that he was willing to go to extreme lengths and it would be for her. It put into perspective his feelings that pretty much had been there for a long time. He just never acknowledged them or refused to acknowledge them. It reminded him too much of the nightmares he had when he saw himself killing her or Lucifer riding his meat doing the killing. He was never really sure about it but it was a sticking point.

Leaving his brother to wallow a bit, Sam snuggled into his sweater and wandered into the kitchen with the intent on getting a bottle of that juice Dean was drinking. Lilah had followed him and gave him a look as she watched him warily. He raised his brow at her she hovered around him. Normally it would have annoyed him especially if it was Dean that did that. With Angela, he didn't dare fight with and he got the feeling that it would be similar with Lilah. Reaching down, he gave her head a rub to reassure her that he was okay with getting up and getting a drink.

Lilah seemed to accept that and backed away a little but she was still in the room. Sam could forgive her for that since she was in whelp and she probably thought he and Dean were puppies that needed to be looked after. He watched as she sat looking alert while he dug for a bottle of juice and popped the cap. He eyed it, not because he was suspicious of it, but because he was curious as to what was in it and he would probably never know.

"It is an old recipe from Karnak."

Sam jumped slightly and let out a cough when he heard Kesset's voice. Unlike Castiel, Kesset was much quieter when he made his entrances. It was born of habit and training the guard explained and was second nature to him. It explained things but it didn't mean that it was easier to not react to the whole thing. He finished his bout of coughing, amazed that he hadn't dropped the glass bottle and replied, "Hey Kess… what are you doing here?"

Kesset was well aware that he may have been the cause of the coughing fit. "I apologize. I just came to check on you and Dean."

Sam finished his coughing, "I'm okay. Just a bad cough. Dean's the one with the throat problem."

Kesset studied Sam a moment. "Skin flushed, light sheen of sweat, coughing that is full of phlegm… consistent with a common cold."

"I don't need a diagnosis. Angie did that already." Sam shifted, rubbing his arm since he felt a little chill.

"That much I know. She asked me to check on you."

Sam should have known that she would have done something like that. Even when she had to bolt in the middle of their main task, she was still looking out for them. No doubt she felt bad about leaving them in this state but… "I know. It's her."

Kesset watched as Sam took a small gulp of the juice from the bottle. Something was bothering the younger Winchester and it was showing. Not really one for small talk since the concept eluded him almost completely, he decided to make the effort and posited, "You miss her."

Sam was quiet for a moment as he took another sip. It made him feel better just by drinking it and he did feel a little energized. "Yeah. I do. I'm just concerned that she left like she did." He paused and thought of something. He looked at the Avian and wondered if she had mentioned something to her bodyguard and didn't to him and Dean. If he asked he knew Kesset would be compelled to answer because of his oath… unless she told him to lie. But that would have made the Avian uncomfortable since there were two conflicting 'orders' he was told to obey. He ventured, "Did she say anything about why she was going?"

"Only that she was helping a friend and that they might have something to help with the Apocalypse," Kesset replied in a matter of fact tone. He raised his brow, "Surely she mentioned this to you."

Sam took that to mean that she would have told him of all people even if she didn't tell anyone else. "She did say she was helping a friend but the way… I'm not accusing her of anything. I'm just… worried."

"The princess knows how to handle her own. My understanding is that she would do things if only to keep the attention away from you." Kesset studied Sam a bit. The younger Winchester seemed to relax but he suspected that there was more to his state. "There are others who have ears and eyes that know about the last seal. Some were once old friends and now…"

"They would consider an enemy for 'harboring an enemy'. Is that why she left?"

"My understanding was that where she was going… there may be an alternate way to dealing with the devil. That much she gave me." Kesset shuffled on his feet a little. "I believe she thinks that the less we know, the safer we are. Surely you know this?"

"I do. I've seen it. I just don't like the idea of her being alone. I always think about what if the shit hits the fan and she has no one to back her up." Sam put a hand to head. He was starting to get a headache and it could turn into a full blow migraine if he let it. He rubbed his forehead but it wasn't like when she would massage his temples.

The first time wasn't when Dean stumbled across them in the kitchen when she was healing from her bout with Carter. Well that was the first time Dean knew about it. The first time was when they had been separated. He got a nasty headache and he had a cold then too and she started massaging his temples after pretty much ordering him to lie down on that battered couch. Since then, when a particularly strong one came on, she did massage his temples.

His self-massage was helping a little and enabled him to continue, "I've… I've had dreams of her dying. She was alone."

Kesset listened intently to Sam. This was new to him but he wasn't going to hold it against Sam. "Was it a vision?"

"Don't know. The first time I had it, she was outnumbered by vampires. Then we met her and fought against vamps. The other times… had to do with the case at hand or…" Sam paused a moment. He took a breath, knowing that his next words might cause the Avian to freak out, but he had to finish. He continued, "The last couple of times… it was me or a double of me killing her. I watched her die, Kess." He looked up at the Avian.

Kesset listened and while it would have made other Avians in his position upset that someone close to the charge saw themselves killing them, he wasn't. He knew Sam wouldn't do anything to hurt her but it was clear to Sam that maybe he might. "So are you saying that you might kill her?"

"Don't know. I thought my double was Lucifer wearing my meat. I don't know what to think of it." Sam leaned against the counter and took another sip of the juice. "I don't know what to think Kess. And I don't want to see her hurt because of me. I…"

Sam would have said something when Bobby came rolling in looking for his whiskey and grumbling that he was going to have words with that idjit for hiding the good stuff. Sam looked at Kesset and shot him a look of thanks before shuffling out to leave Bobby searching. Kesset watched him leave and pondered about their conversation.

It wasn't the first time that Sam revealed his feelings for Angela. Kesset sensed that the younger Winchester was reluctant to say anything in front of his brother because he felt uneasy being around him at times. It baffled him since they worked well together but Kesset was always under the impression that there was something between them and it was like an invisible wall that neither knew how to breach. The only thing they were in agreement on was Angela and she was not there to find the way or light the way as the phrase went.

What Kesset did know was that Sam accepted whatever reason the princess had for going off like she did but he was worried. He was scared of what might happen to her and that he would be blamed for it. It was confusing and would send anyone else running for cover but Kesset was determined to help if he could. He could be that shoulder Sam needed if he felt he couldn't go to his brother or a friend or however that phrase went. He would need to talk to Sam later and find out more. He just hoped that it wouldn't be taken the wrong way.

* * *

Angela sat in the Aston Martin as she looked at the place she hadn't been to in years, or to be fair, centuries. It was an old castle and probably the one that Bram Stoker got his inspiration from when he described Castle Dracula. The only difference was that she was in Romania and that was in Transylvania and about the real life Prince Vlad of Wallachia. Now that was a character.

The castle dated back to at least four hundred years before she was born. The history was that it was actually the home base of a group of scholars that were said to date back to the time before time. They were a quirky bunch of individuals with faiths that spanned into the known world: Buddhism, Hinduism, Christianity, Judaism, Islam, Shinto… but all leading to the belief that they came from the same source.

When she first came here, it was with her father. She was in the beginning stages of puberty for dhampirs. The signs had started on her birthday and started on a rollercoaster ride when her father brought her here. She remembered the night being the same as this one. It did put a spin on coincidence or omens and she was not inclined to believe too readily. This job did open her eyes but not make her gullible or quick to belief. In a way she was like those hard core scientists.

She sat in the front seat of the Aston Martin, her hands resting on the steering wheel. She wasn't sure if she wanted to get out or to turn around and go back. She stared at the imposing architecture and went back to memories there; back to when she learned all about herself and her kind. Back then though, the castle wasn't as imposing.

It had been home for a time. She grew used to living on the move every few months and her father went through great pains to keep her educated. The scholars that made this place their home base… one of them constantly traveled with them and tutored her in the things that all hunters should know as well as what men should know. Angela smiled at the memory of her father when he insisted that she be educated to be equal to that of a man.

Armand de Palladino, was her father's name. She remembered when she asked what his name meant and when she laughed when he explained it, thinking it was fitting for him. She had no qualms about what he was since she young and foolish then and thought it cool. Of course she was made to know the dangers and the reasons why things were done the way they were and she accepted that. At least she thought she did otherwise she wouldn't have died in the first place.

 _Don't freak out Cat. If anything you can always go to them._

Angela blinked as she thought about it. She looked at the steering wheel as her fingers tapped it. She just needed some time and yet she felt like she didn't have any. "And you are a big coward," she muttered to herself as she pulled the key out of the ignition and got out of the car. She took her bag out of the backseat, grateful that the Academy had ties to getting her through customs without too many questions. She highly doubted commercial airlines would allow her to take Absolution on board. They'd think she was nuts.

She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked up to the door, not afraid of leaving the Aston Martin where it was. It wasn't like there was going to be anyone around to steal it. She marched up to the main doors of the castle and stood there looking at the ornate knocker.

 _Should I knock, Father?_

 _I don't think you need to my little bambina. You'll find that they know._

Angela stood at the door and fingered the knocker just as she heard the familiar clicking of the iron closures. She felt the smirk form on her lips and stood there as the doors opened. She straightened a little but not too much as she watched the door open. She raised her brow as she was greeted by a rather young door greeter.

It was a young man, probably sixteen or seventeen, and he looked lost in the robes that Angela thought best belonged to the Domincans of old. Maybe even the Friars. He looked bald but his hair was cropped close to his skin, which was a rich mocha brown. He looked pretty normal except for the fact that he had very lively green eyes. It was a most unusual coloring but Angela liked it. Then again she always liked those that were different.

Looking at the boy who was looking at her and it was clear that he wasn't sure of what to do, she said, "I'm Angela. I came to see Delilah."

The boy nodded and opened the door to let her in. Angela took a couple of tentative steps forward, her senses becoming alert. She sensed something was a bit off but it had been a long time since she had been there and what she remembered, things were always a bit off to the point that it was normal. She hefted her bag on her shoulder and stepped over the threshold and turned to wait while the boy closed the door.

When the boy was finished, he turned to Angela and said, "She has been expecting you for some time."

Angela made a slight snort at that. "Figures."

"She knew that you would come when the questions you have asked and been answered no longer satisfy you." The boy motioned that Angela was to follow. He started down towards the main hall where the grand staircase was.

"Figures Delilah would say that. She always knew what the hell was bothering me even before I could voice it." Angela glanced at the boy and could tell that he wasn't used to having people speak that way. He would have been surprised at how informal she was when she was his age. "Of course you would know that."

"Delilah does have a gift."

"Mildly putting it but I'm in agreement there." Angela looked at the boy who was looking rather shy. When she stopped, he did but barely in time to stop himself from running into her and when she looked at him, he didn't meet her gaze. She bent to try and catch his eye. "What's the matter? Can't look at me?"

The boy whispered, "I'm sorry."

At that moment three guys in black came in with weapons drawn. Angela saw that she and the boy were surrounded. _And you do know how to make a person feel welcome_ , she thought to herself as she dropped her bag to the ground and assumed a defensive posture. She glanced at the three that were circling her and the boy and noted their positions and postures. She muttered, "Get ready to run boy."

The first attack came from the left as one of the guys in black launched his body forward with a harsh yell and started a series of punches and kicks. That prompted the other two to leap in. The leader though was the one that was leading the focus of the attacks and the other two fell in line.

Angela blocked the leader with the open palmed blocks she had learned. She maneuvered her body to avoid the harder strikes and lashed out with strikes and kicks of her own. She managed to grab the arm of one of her attackers and twist away his weapon. But that was before her arm was grabbed and she was flung aside. She compensated by turning it into a backflip and she landed near her bag. She straightened up and she looked at them and nodded, "You wanna play a little rough. Then I guess we'll have to play rough then."

With a deft move of her foot, she flipped the case carrying Absolution into the air. She caught it and with a deft move, freed Absolution from its confines and twirled it. Finishing her move, she backed into a basic two handed stance while the three inched slowly towards her with their weapons drawn. Angela narrowed her eyes and prepared for an attack.

The leader took charge and led a frontal assault. Angela deflected their weapons and defended herself until she managed to grab one of them and held him hostage with her blade at his neck. She glared at the other two, wondering what was going to happen when a slow clapping sound began to echo through the hall.

"Bravo. Bravo."

Angela looked up but still held onto her prisoner as she watched and elderly and yet regal woman glide down the stairs. The woman was wearing scarlet and purple arranged in a robe like dress and it went well with the silver grey hair. She had a look that was sophisticated, smug and pleased. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and motioned for the others to fall back. "I see that you have improved."

Angela released her prisoner and stood there giving a slight nod out of respect. "Time is something that I seem to earn, Delilah."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sam has a conversation with Kess and mulls over his thoughts and Angie returns to a place from the past. Keep watching for more Asked and Answered...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Delilah had lived a long time and was well aware of the rumors that circulated about her as well as the jokes. She would be the first to say that she was living proof that dinosaurs once roamed the earth. She made no bones about her age since that didn't stop her from staying in shape and looking younger than what her age really was. Plus it helped when she watched former students engage in combat and remember the skills they had learned.

It was not unusual but perhaps it was mean to give the usual greeting to a former pupil that was different from all the others. But Delilah was inclined to treat all who came to study and train equally and that included in the pop quizzes she had the others initiate or she did herself. It fit with the mantra of expecting the unexpected and it honed the reflexes.

She had known that the daughter of de Palladino would return. It wasn't a question of if. It was a matter of when. It was why she kept an eye out and spoke to the spirits to keep an eye on the girl. From the first day, Delilah knew that there were going to be trials and tribulations for the girl; it wasn't that hard to see that for only a dhampir she would have power that most creatures would dream of. It surprised and baffled her but it also terrified some of the others.

Dhampirs and other Halflings were long put down and disdained by their full blood relations since they did not possess the same powers and agility as they did and the fact that they had human blood made them considered as soft as humans. More often they were seen as tools for the factions to use and those that saw that about themselves became mercenaries for hire. They sold themselves to the highest bidder and held little to no loyalty to a side unless it was in whatever the rate of pay was. Few were the exception like the girl she observed.

It certainly had been a long time since she had seen the girl she knew at Catalina de Medici in combat and from the look of things… not much had changed. Delilah watched on until it became evident that the girl would fight but not kill her attackers. It was clear that she remembered the 'warm welcomes' of before. And she even defended the youngest, Orin, as he was called. It was as expected for the girl.

Having seen enough, she gave the signal and the two that were not in a compromising position backed down and she descended the staircase clapping slowly. She was impressed by the girl's display and commented on it in her way. She was amused by the answer to her comment of improvement and countered with, "Indeed. And time has done well by you as it has most that are a part of this." She gestured around her.

Angela looked at Delilah with a bland expression akin to the ones that Sam didn't like. "I don't think it has but then again I'm not like most others with lengthy lifespans," she deadpanned as she put her free hand on her hip and held Absolution ready just in case. She was quiet for a few moments before a slight smile came up and she added, "Still springing the welcome wagon on people I see."

Delilah smiled warmly and stepped forward. She gently stroked Angela's cheeks with the back of her forefinger and made subtle adjustments to the loose locks that framed her face. She then hooked her finger under Angela's chin and slowly lifted it as if to inspect her. She tilted her head back and gave her appraisal, "Still so much fire."

Angela couldn't help but look at the older woman and was drawn in by the eyes that seemed like violet but only because the brown coloring was accentuated by the purple and scarlet robes she wore. She merely stared, not at all afraid or intimidated by the position she was in.

Delilah studied Angela and noted that the girl didn't flinch as much. In fact there was something different about her. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but she knew there was a difference. Perhaps recent events had done more than what was thought to have happened. They were questions that would be answered eventually. There was still the report to read from their agent in South Dakota. "So much fire and yet it is…" She left it hanging as she released Angela's chin.

"Satisfied?"

Delilah looked at Angela who was looking at her with that bland expression that said nothing at all about what the girl was thinking or feeling. "For now. That's a new look." She turned and started heading back up the stairs.

"I acquired it." Angela started to follow. She grabbed her bag or rather had it fly to her outstretched hand and slung it over her shoulder. She didn't release Absolution and just held it like she was walking around with a sword in her hand. "Among other things."

"Oh yes I know. It's interesting that you would pick that pair of hunters," Delilah replied with a slight chuckle. "But I have always thought you to be a loner. Even as a child you wouldn't stay too long with the other initiates."

"They bored me and I made a promise that… turned into something else." Angela never could be coy or fib around Delilah. Eventually the woman saw right through you. She had learned how to do the same thing and much more from the woman leading the way.

"Really? You made a promise?"

"You make it sound like I would never do such a thing."

"Well as far as when I knew you as a girl, you didn't." Delilah heard the slight protest of the indignant jaw drop. She continued, "Oh you would give your word but it wasn't really a promise. It was more like a business transaction."

"I did make promises previously. Just none that involved swearing upon the goddess or anything like that," Angela said quietly. The fight left her voice and she lowered her head and became silent.

Delilah stopped and looked at Angela. She was a little harsh at times and she could be heavy handed to the point that she was known for making little girls cry. The thing was she never could recall a time when the girl before her didn't get beaten down by her manner. The girl she remembered just took it and kept on. As a means of softening the blow, she said, "Your word did always carry weight and it is why that most trust you."

"It's all I have. You taught me that." Angela cleared her throat slightly. She didn't like the fact that she had shown a moment of weakness in front of Delilah. Normally she would have let it brush over her. Damn when did she become so sensitive? "When I give my word, I keep it."

"Yes, I know. And it is one of the reasons why there are many that trust you. The sad thing is you don't trust them."

"I trust a few people and I seem to recall someone saying that trust had to be earned." Angela crossed her arms over her chest as she stopped in the hall. She wasn't going anywhere for the moment. She narrowed her eyes slightly.

Delilah looked at the girl. She had changed quite a bit but the old version was still there. She gave a slight smirk and replied, "I believe that I have said that previously. It's nice to know that my advice still has weight." She gave a slight hum of a chuckle as she watched the girl. She always had a way of remembering and bringing up past lessons and sometimes with a hint of sarcasm to it.

"You were my mentor… in all things feminine," Angela allowed. "Some lessons stick more than others." She gave a shrug of her shoulders like it didn't matter. "Still it didn't go to waste. My cooking can attest to that."

"The way to a hunter's heart is through their stomach. Though I never thought you to be interested in that kind of thing. Or are you?" She gave Angela a piercing look as if daring her to say otherwise.

Angela knew where this was going. She may have a strange fondness for Delilah but like most everyone else she had a fondness for, she kept her secrets close. And maybe that was part of the problem with her being so reluctant to tell Sam exactly how she felt. She adjusted her bag and took a few steps forward to keep walking. "I know how to put people in a good mood and that doesn't necessarily involve intrigue and sex," she countered bluntly.

Delilah couldn't help but laugh. "You do know how to get people to talk. A born diplomat as I recall Hestia saying about you. She was very impressed."

"Do you mean Hestia that lives here or the goddess?"

"I think both said it but what does it matter?"

"It does on some level considering the human version is different from the goddess." Angela refrained from saying anything more. There were a few things that she would rather not share even with the woman who tried to step into the role of mother.

"True. Which is why you came here isn't it?"

"Pardon?"

Delilah stopped at a door. She turned to look at Angela. "You came because you have questions and those questions have probably been answered but you don't accept the answers."

"I like to verify things. You know lining the ducks in a row." Angela dropped her bag at her feet more to make a point that she was not the polite lady she was made out to be at times. "I don't like going into hunts unprepared." She was well aware that the last comment made her sound like a petulant child. Being around Delilah had always made her feel like that when she had been called to justify her actions. It was as bad as the Centurion at times.

"Sure you do," Delilah replied with a knowing smile. She opened the door to reveal a set of rooms. "I took the liberty of having your old room prepared. You may stay as long as you wish."

Angela picked up her bag and with a watchful eye, stepped into the room. She moved until she was at a point to shut the door if she wanted to. "I only intend to stay as long as necessary."

"That is usually the case," Delilah agreed with a nod. She moved to pull on the old fashioned ring that was the doorknob. "I'm sure some of your old acquaintances will enjoy your company. You know where the library is. The training grounds are open… Well you know the routine."

"How could I forget?"

Delilah ignored the sarcasm. She had earned it since she had pushed and touched upon something that was sensitive to the girl. She would just have to be patient. It worked the last time. She hummed and began to pull the door shut. She paused to add, "I would like to see you, when you are ready."

Angela opened her mouth slightly to speak but no sound came out. She studied the older woman as she recalled the last time she had been asked to come and of her own volition. She recalled what happened there and she changed her choice of words, "When the time is right."

Delilah was satisfied with that. The girl had been different from the others that had come through the castle. She was a happy child yes but only with those that she was closest to and she clung to her father and eventually came out of her shell and opened up to others. "If you are hungry, I could have something brought up for you."

Angela hesitated at that. She was hungry but she was reluctant to place her food orders since she could eat a lot. Finally she said, "That would be fine. A sandwich or something. Or better yet I'll go down to the kitchens…"

Delilah cut her off with a slight wave of her hand. "I forgot. You may get whatever you need from the kitchens." She gave a slight smile and added, "Just don't corrupt the staff to playing that game you like so much. Do you still play… what is it?"

"Scopa? Not too much."

"Ah now I remember. Good night, Catalina."

Angela waited until the door was closed before hefting her bag up and going further into the room. It was the same as she left it and she didn't know if that was creepy or sentimental on Delilah's part. Then again when she last saw the woman, she was younger and had just become head of the group. It was her room though since she found the place where she had carved her initials into the stone. How she did it was a combination of her dhampir strength and a _really_ good and sharp knife.

Running her fingers over the carving in the stone, she looked around and thought about what she was doing here. Delilah had a maddening way of pinpointing the problem and it was first and foremost on her mind. Was she like a dog worrying over a bone or was she trying to hide the fact that she knew the demon they were looking for? It led to more questions and she decided to think about it in the morning.

Sighing she pulled out her laptop and set it on the desk. She decided to write a few things down for later. When she opened it, she was surprised that she was getting a Wi-Fi signal. _I see you're keeping up with all things, Delilah_ , she thought to herself and accessed her email.

* * *

"You better be making that a well-rounded breakfast, young lady."

Angela merely glanced as she continued to make the omelet she decided upon. Her lip curled upward slightly as she continued working. "Just enough for my kind," she replied in that annoying placating tone parents tended to get. "And I know what I like Giovanni," she added as she looked up at her visitor, "And I made one for you too."

Giovanni gave a slight harrumph as he sauntered into his kitchen to survey Angela's handiwork. He gave a tentative sniff and glanced at the ingredients. "Meat lovers. Ham, bacon… is that turkey?"

"A new concoction. The guy I made it for praised me to high heaven and he's a beef man." Angela smiled as she remembered that time. "And plenty of cheese. Sharp Cheddar and Jack."

Giovanni nodded in appraisal, "Nice to see those skills haven't gone to waste. And this guy… Is he cute?"

Angela choked into laughter. "He doesn't swing that way, Gio." She chortled when Giovanni pouted at her. "And I thought you and Lucca were an item." She raised her brow like a parent would when they wanted the truth.

"We are. Doesn't mean we can't flirt every now and then," Giovanni replied as he went to puck an apron off a nearby hook and started warming things up. "Man can't cook shit and yet he's mi amore." He sighed like a girl swooning over a man.

Angela couldn't help but laugh gently. She knew Giovanni had eyes only for the Grecian scholar Lucca who was more of a bookworm and had the tendency to get lost in whatever he was doing in terms of research. She was fond of Lucca mostly because he became so lost in his work that he was like a little brother she needed to look out for. "Dean can't cook either but he's a good taste tester."

"Aha! I knew it." Giovanni exclaimed. His head was in a cupboard and he was apparently looking for something. He emerged a short time later pulling out a rather large pot. "I knew that old bastard moved it from its place."

"Patch?"

"No. Bob," Giovanni retorted as he inspected the pot and then proceeded to prep what he was going to do. "Patch is groundskeeper. You know that."

Angela merely smiled. She remembered well who did what. It wasn't like their job was going to change after a few centuries or more. Giovanni had been the chef when she first came. Patch was the groundskeeper and more likely to keep at it and really prove that there was life after death. The funny thing was that they were human though she suspected that there were some other species in there. It gave new meaning to the phrase of being open-minded.

Finishing up she said, "Well maybe you just need some buttering up. Omelets are ready."

Giovanni stopped what he was doing to watch her serve up. He gave a hard gaze like he was judging a cake decorating contest as she placed everything. When she was done and had the plates placed on the counter, he nodded, "I'm impressed. Seems you learned something new."

"Your teachings. And they did help me get into the Sorbonne." Angela gave a smile as she took a bite of her omelet. She liked the combination and knew why Dean liked it too. Sam had tried it but didn't say much and she took it to mean that he didn't like it over much. Then again it wasn't a good time between the three of them.

"No. You did that on your own. I just taught you how," Giovanni corrected as he took a bite. He made a sound. "This is good. You always did know how to cook. It's why the Alchemists like you so much." He took another bite and studied the girl that had grown into a woman. He hadn't seen her in centuries but…

"Only because I have a light hand."

"And you're a natural."

Angela made a snort at that and took another bite. She thought for a moment and asked, "Is Gigi still in charge of the library?"

"That old bat? Yeah. She still thinks that I'm a scoundrel when I am nothing but a perfect gentleman to her." Giovanni sighed like he had been wronged. "The world hates me."

"No it just likes poking fun at you." Angela gave an encouraging smile. Giovanni was the kind of person that was fun to play with and he was good natured about it. And that was because he could hit back and when you least expected it. Apart from Gabriel, Giovanni helped developed her sense of humor that was just something else. She had no qualms about Giovanni's sexuality or anything like that. She had grown up with it and it was not a problem.

It was nice listening to Giovanni grumble and talk while she finished her omelet and was amused when he would pause in the middle of his duties and eat a bite of the omelet. His conversation usually started at one point then it took off in a different one and had a tendency to go off on tangents but they were all connected by some invisible silk thread. It was an acquired talent since new initiates and trainees were often run into a state of confusion when he conversed with them.

She managed to have a decent conversation before she headed for the library to do some research. She knew that the Colt was a good option but she was thinking in a larger picture. She didn't think that the Colt could kill Lucifer and he would probably think that as a peashooter or something like that. She needed to consider other options and one was the fact that she had offered herself as a vessel. Then there was something that he said in Enochian when he last spoke before she woke up.

 _As the First is changed so is the Slayer, the Messenger, the one who stands against the tide… and I want her all to myself._

The way he said it was eerie and thinking about it, it had that cold feeling go down her spine. She knew much of the literature about her role as the Malachi and what people were willing to tell her even if they did that annoying roundabout way that tended to piss her off. Also he recited something using the words that she had heard when she 'disappeared' for a time. The best place to find it was at the library of the Alchemists though there were a few others that she knew about but this one was the best and she was a coward and running away from her feelings.

The library was one of the largest she had ever seen and known. It was great to create loud echoes and noise. Of course that didn't happen since Gigi the librarian was apt to disable your vocal chords with a spell or make you sound like the animal of her choice. Angela never had that happen to her but she was inclined to believe it since she had received a mild scolding every now and then. So she had a proper amount of fear, awe, and respect showing when she walked up to Gigi's desk.

"You again? What is it this time?"

"Hello to you too Gigi," Angela replied to the bent over old woman with a slight smile.

Gigi looked up and peered at Angela. "Don't need to say it. I know it's you and I know that you came in during the night and that you spent thirty minutes sitting in that care of yours in deep thought."

"Still using the scry stones on me?"

"Looked out the window."

Angela gave a slight shake of her head, smiling more out of tolerance for the old woman. "Right."

"Don't take that tone with me girl. Now you are here for information on the Malachi and the Apocalypse. Right?"

Angela raised her brow at the old woman. "Yes. And how did you know that?"

"I'm the librarian of the Alchemists," Gigi replied like Angela should have already known the answer and was now playing dumb with her to be annoying. "I know who you are but the question is do you know?"

"I do. But unlike some sources, I need the full scoop and the library here has everything." Angela looked at the bent old woman with a firm look. She had a healthy chunk of fear of the old woman but she wasn't a pushover. "I need to have options."

"You know where to look."

The dismissal was the usual and Angela walked over to where the catalogue was supposed to be and found a computer, a really good one, ready to go and asking her query. She looked at it and then at the librarian, "So you guys kept up with the digital age."

"We're scholars, girl. The new ones kept yapping like puppies to upgrade. They demonstrated that well."

Angela made a slight face at that as she began her search. She felt sorry for the initiates and the trainees. Sometimes Gigi could be unreasonable to the point of ridiculousness and it took every ounce of diplomacy there was to convince her otherwise. She started with the basics and thought about how Sam would like it here. He had been impressed with the collection in the library at the Academy. This was a whole other level.

Thinking about Sam had her wondering if he was okay. He sounded better on the phone the night before. She really felt bad for leaving him and Dean and really bad for Bobby since he would have to deal with them.

 _Why did it have to be Crowley?_

"If you're done crying over being here, maybe you'd like to know that the Master is expecting you."

"I came for research, Gigi," Angela corrected in a gentle tone.

"You came for answers little one," a sagely voice entered, "And they are not here in the library."

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like Angie is meeting up with old friends and thinking about what she is doing there. Stay tuned for more Asked and Answered...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _1483_

The courtyard was quiet. No one was there save for the girl and she looked around. She had been told to come here instead of the library as she had initially been told. She looked around with a frown of confusion, dressed in the clothes that had been given to her when she arrived. Her father said that she was to do what she was told when in training so she complied. She stood there in the center looking all around until her eyes lit upon a statue that caught her eye.

It was a statue made of jade polished smooth and looked like some sort of four legged animal. It looked like a dog and a cat; she wasn't sure. It compelled her and she took a couple of steps forward to get a closer look. Once she was close enough, she leaned forward and stared at it. Her eyes looked at the eyes of the creature.

It was strange but she thought she heard voices when she started staring at it. She frowned and looked away as if trying to hear it but thought she was imagining things. She went back to looking at it. She didn't hear the voices again but she reached out with a finger to touch it. Her first finger touched the polished jade and she ran it over the head like she was petting it.

"Your curiosity knows no bounds. Could potentially be your downfall."

Startled the girl turned to see an old man dressed in strange clothes. She put her hands behind her back and lowered her head. "I was only looking. I never seen anything like it before." She raised her head slightly to get a better look and added, "I was waiting as I was told."

"Indeed little one."

It was a quiet moment as the adult and child looked at each other, neither giving in to submission. The old man then stepped forward. His weathered finger hooked gently under her chin and lifted her head so she would look at him. He shook her chin to indicate that she was to look him in the eye.

The girl, having done this before, looked up to reveal her vibrant tawny eyes that glowed like golden orbs. They were most unusual since no one in Florence had them and made her an object of interest. She looked up to see a kind set of soft brown almond shaped eyes looking into hers but there was no expression.

"So much fire."

"Fire destroys," the girl replied, "Most say that about me."

"Fire is powerful. It can destroy… scorch earth, wood, iron and even make water disappear. But it is healing as well." The old man unhooked the girl's chin. "I see that fire in you but you have yet to learn to harness that strength."

The girl watched as the man moved towards the stone altar where the statue was. He put his hand on the statue. She watched and then tentatively said, "I am just a girl."

"A girl with many strengths. What is your name?"

"Catalina de Medici."

The old man turned to look at the girl. He saw fire in her and he saw that it would become something greater than the most celebrated of the Champions. It was raw and untamed having emerged along with her powers. One who would walk the night and the day and the one who would stand for all life. He nodded and replied, "Little one, you have been sent to me to train you."

"Train me?"

"Indeed. You are not like other children your age. You must learn to defend yourself against those that will not understand what you are and what you will become." He walked to stand in front of her and looked down at her. "You will learn of things that are a part of you. You can't change that. I will give you the tools for you to find what you will become and what you will mean to others beyond those walls."

The girl turned to look at the wall that the old man gestured at. She then turned back and the old man continued, "You will learn how to move, think; you must learn that all your actions big and small will have consequences."

It was a lot to absorb and the girl wasn't sure of what the old man meant. She nodded, "I don't understand but I will do as you instruct." She gave a slight bow.

"An honest answer," the old man replied with a slight smile, "A statement that possesses more wisdom than all my words. Come." He beckoned her to follow as he turned to head towards a room that was on one side of the courtyard.

The girl followed asking, "What shall I call you?"

"I am Master Ru, grandmaster of the Shaolinquan and a member of the Alchemists."

 _Present_

Angela stood surveying the courtyard that she had learned the arts of wushu, or what enthusiasts called kung fu. She could recall the lessons Master Ru had taught her and could see shadows of her younger self training. Rain or shine she was out there. Nowadays people would think it cruel and unusual punishment. Then and now for her… it was discipline.

 _You know how to learn with your mind. Here you will learn with your heart._

"You still think that answers can be found in books. At least the ones you seek," Master Ru's voice cut through her thoughts.

Angela turned to look at the Shaolinquan master and replied, "Much of what I know comes from books. A follower of Shaolinquan must not be ignorant of the world around him."

Master Ru chuckled, "Indeed. Like the samurai, he must be balanced in mind, body and spirit."

Angela felt her lip twitch at that. She looked down at the master and almost wanted to laugh. When she last stood before him, he was looking down at her. Now he had to look up. "Lessons learned and I practice." She walked towards the center of the courtyard. She held her hands in the beginning pose of kata meditation. She slowly moved in the opening positions.

"But you are not in balance," Master Ru countered as he watched his pupil. She looked at him but didn't stop so he continued, "It is why you returned. You claim to need to know more about what your role is in the things to come but the truth is in your heart."

Angela continued the routine she had learned, the movements coming from memory and flowed so her limbs moved like willows. She looked at the master as she moved and started to speed up. "My heart speaks the need to find a means of preserving life."

"Your heart speaks of something that which you know but you ignore."

"I do not ignore my duty." Angela was well aware she sounded like a petulant child defending herself. "I protect. My first instinct."

"It is not duty I speak of." Master Ru was silent for a moment before adding, "It is something else. You are afraid."

Angela had gotten to the point where she was half angry and annoyed and terrified her secret was found out. She finished her form and at Master Ru's last words, she let out a strong burst of her powers with her open palm strike and ended up knocking over a statuary with such force that it shattered when it hit the ground. She took a couple of deep breaths while maintaining her form, her eyes a bit wide eyed but her face bland. She then straightened up and looked at the master.

Master Ru studied Angela as she straightened out. Much had changed since she was last there. She had grown strong but she had not yet learned to let go. She was afraid. "You are afraid," he repeated.

Angela stood straight and put her hands on her hips as she walked back towards the master. To anyone who didn't understand, they would have thought she meant to attack the master. Her posture spoke of aggression. She stood in front of the master and said, "I'm not afraid."

Master Ru looked at her. "I'm sorry." He turned to leave.

Angela stood there looking at the retreating master. "I am not afraid," she repeated. "I have died and nearly died plenty of times." She felt her chest heave not liking that this was going to be one of those lessons. "I gave my life so others may live. I gave my vamp half to be considered in a bargain for life."

Master Ru was well aware of this. The Alchemists had ways and means of communicating with each other and both sides came to them to speak with them. He knew what she had been through and what she had done but it was clinical, meaning that it was bare facts. The experience was different and it was clear that it had affected her. He paused and turned back to find not only the woman she had grown into but she was conflicted.

Angela stood her ground even though the master's stare was making her feel a little uncomfortable. It always had since she was thirteen. Master Ru had always managed to be able to see through her… more than Delilah. She stood straight with her hands balled in fists at her sides. It was an old measure of control since she just wanted to kick and scream like a child would. She had imposed it herself and occasionally used it when she needed to maintain a cooler head as an adult. It was why she was called the Ice Queen or Ice Bitch.

Master Ru studied her a little more, noting that there was a lot to say but she refrained from it. He then said gently, "This is known. Your generosity comes from your kind heart."

"I serve by protecting others or teaching them how."

"That I know. You show courage giving yourself without thought of reward. But it is a pity that you don't show the whole heart."

"And to do that invites opportunity to the other side. You taught me that compassion is encouraged but things like attachment… can be the downfall." Angela paused as she calmed down and looked away. "And it's one that I have not yet learned."

"To have attachments is not wrong. The wrong comes from letting it manipulate and otherwise good judgment."

"And it always bites me in the ass one way or another." Absently and to ward off a small headache that was coming, she put a hand to her forehead and rubbed it. "I'm just tired." She lowered her hand and resumed her stare with the master.

Master Ru made a slight sound and replied, "You've learned the basics but you haven't mastered them. You have your abilities but don't use them. It is like you are ashamed of what you are."

"A year in hell can do that. I go for months without a drop as long as I stuff my face with calories. They spike all over the place when I'm really pissed and it's been enough to scare the pants off of ass hats with an eye flare and a baring of fangs."

Master Ru took in the explanation with a calm expression. Had he known, he would have seen that she was ranting much like Dean Winchester would do when frustrated. He was familiar with her rants though there was the slight attachment of humor to it. This time, there wasn't and only confirmed that there was a lot on her mind. He offered, "Then discipline is the issue."

Angela held up her hand to indicate that it wasn't the case, "No discipline works. I'm the more disciplined out of two brothers who walk on eggshells around me and each other. Believe me half the time I wish to slap their heads for stupidity." She was aware she was revealing her thoughts with about the Winchesters at least the ones that had her wondering why they sometimes looked at her like she was in danger, a freak or… she wasn't sure. "And it takes discipline when you go through torture and they mother hen you to death."

"What is it that you're really angry about?"

"Angry? I'm not angry." Angela gave a slight sarcastic smile and shrugged her shoulders like everything was fine. "I'm annoyed yes because I came here for information on Lucifer and how to stop this train towards station Apocalypse without resorting to what the dicks with wings and hell's bitches want and I'm here doing what Dean calls my philosophy mumbo jumbo." She started pacing to work it out. "And why is it you're always able to get this out of me?"

"Because you want to say it but you don't want to and for whatever reasons you have. Mostly I think it is about protecting that which is closest to you." Master Ru let her pace. She was disciplined to the point that to let out what she truly felt was a struggle and it would take a very persistent individual who cared that deeply to do it. "And if you recall your first day with me, I said you had what it took to find what you need with your mind. It was your heart that needed work."

"My heart is fine thank you very much."

"Then why do your abilities struggle so much?"

Angela stopped pacing and stared at the master. Master Ru looked at her and observed, "You know the answer and yet you keep asking. I wonder why."

"Nosy busybody."

Master Ru gave a swipe of his hand and Angela was flung into a column. It wasn't hard but… He gave an impassive look as she straightened up and glared. Throwing her hands up she turned to walk away. He stopped her from leaving by making her trip and he heard the slight growl but she didn't react. She didn't react until he pinned her to the wall, her feet not even touching the ground. "You refuse to fight. Why?"

"I will not… be toyed with," Angela retorted as she broke free. She managed to send a burst of her power and it was enough to crack a couple of the columns. The creaking was not reassuring but she looked at the old master and glared. "I just want what I came for and then I'll leave."

Master Ru's face was impassive as he stared at her. "You will get what you came for but only after you know truly what it is you came for." He took a step forward and added, "If you can't connect with what you fear, then there is no way you will be able to save anyone from what is to come. Find it and connect. We start this afternoon."

* * *

Nighttime was considered to be peaceful. True it held those shadows that the monsters liked to hide in but it had good things too. One of Angela's favorite things to do was gaze at the constellations. As a child she had always liked connecting the stars to tell stories or find the constellations. It was a means of thinking about things and lately for walk and talks with Sam. In the courtyard, it was a means of thinking about the things that have happened that afternoon.

She sat in the center of the courtyard in a crossed legged positions staring at the statue on the stone. Her elbows were propped on her knees and her chin was resting on one of her hands. She looked bored but she was deep in thought. She was thinking about what had happened that day and what Master Ru had said.

The point that it came to was that she was capable of standing up to a dick like Uriel but when it came to admitting what she certainly had no trouble doing in the Gauntlet… she was like a scared little girl. Yet she kept going back especially when Sam beckoned with his kind words and a request to take a walk. She was afraid but to admit it even to Master Ru. She loved Sam and it terrified her because she didn't know what to do. She knew her own feelings but she didn't know Sam's and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

She was a messed up individual and she knew that. The centuries living alone and then the 'truths' she learned in hell. It's what made her so reluctant at using her abilities or doing what needed to be done to maintain her health. And she was taking it out on the boys being the emotionally constipated bitch she could be. She sighed and then looked up to stare at the statue. Maybe Master Ru was right… and she was going to have to admit it eventually.

She sighed and continued to stare. It was then she heard a rustling noise and her attention turned towards it. She straightened up but was still seated as she tilted her head to listen while coping out the general direction the sound came from. It was quiet for a few moments and then she heard it again. It sounded a bit like a growl but it was pained.

Getting to her feet silently and quickly she started to make her way towards the source of the sound. She glanced around to make sure that no one, namely Master Ru, was around. That would have meant that this was a test and she wasn't quite in the mood for one. Seeing no one, she continued stealthily towards the sound. And from the sound of things, it was outside the courtyard and somewhere inside the gardens. That would make things interesting and her hunting instincts flared to life.

She walked along a path when she heard steps and they were quick like fast walking. Whoever it was made a lot of noise since she could hear the leaves rustling. Anyone could and know that it wasn't the breeze doing that. From the sound of things it was heading straight towards her so she improvised and hid to ambush.

The home base of the Alchemists was technically a safe place but within the walls, it was common for ambushes that would end in full contact sparring. Trips to the infirmary were common and usually it was bumps and bruises and the reason being was that most that trained and learned from the Alchemists were of the supernatural variety meaning that they didn't bruise easily as humans. Still, she was going to be fairly nice to whoever it was that decided to make themselves known.

As the sound came closer, she crouched, ready to spring. When it was close enough, she leapt out and grabbed her target from behind. She received an elbow to her gut and she retaliated by bending them over and driving her forearm across the back of the shoulders. It produced a backhand that sent her flying but she controlled her fall and it allowed her to get back to her feet just as her victim said, "Sonofabitch."

Angela recognized who it was and lowered her hands. "Roman?"

Roman twisted his body where he had been hit and turned to look at the woman that had been his rescuer and teacher and the one person his father said could be trusted with anything to keep it safe. He raised his brow in a frowning way and replied, "It's me and you hit me!"

"You need to expect it here," Angela offered with no apologies and a shrug. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Roman retorted as he rubbed where he had been hit. He straightened up and continued, "I was sent here for training from the Academy. I applied to be a guardian."

Angela raised her brow and nodded approval, "Thought you might. You have what it takes. Your dad say anything? Your mother?"

"Dad was proud and Mom was… mom."

Angela chuckled at that. In truth she was envious of those that still had their mother. She had to leave her mother behind at thirteen. Dean knew his for the first four years of his life and Sam… Sam never knew her. "Moms will do that. Best to humor her since you only have one."

"I know," Roman replied with a nod. He then glanced in the direction he had come from with a wary eye.

Angela had noticed and turned to look in the direction he was looking at then back at him and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Angela wasn't convinced and she started walking in the direction that Roman had come from. She ignored the protests as she strode ahead using her senses to tell her what it was. It was a familiar scent and her nostrils flared slightly at the scent. She continued walking however.

"You really shouldn't…"

Roman's words were lost on Angela as she came to a clearing in the garden and in the middle was a very large wolf. It's height at the shoulder had to be at least as tall as Angela and it was a rich dark brown pelt. It was shaking hard and making inhuman and human like sounds. Angela merely stared at it even when it caught sight of her and started baring its canines at her and snarling.

Angela stared at the werewolf and glanced above. It was a full moon and probably he was a fledging with the switch. Older werewolves could control the shift and do it whenever they want and as necessary. Younger ones shifted during the full moon and had to learn to control the primal instincts especially when their mortal enemies were nearby.

"He's new at this," Roman offered.

"I see that," Angela replied not letting her gaze shift. She observed as the werewolf snarled at her but didn't come closer like he was confused. "You were trying to find Poppy in the infirmary," she deduced. "She would know quite a bit," she added with a slight look since she knew full well the extent of the Alchemist in charge of the infirmary.

"You really should back away. The vamp smell is overpowering. He almost bit me." Roman shrugged his shoulders more out of concern. "I'm just lucky that I have more werewolf blood in me."

"It helps," Angela offered as she stared at the werewolf. It was a full on lupine shift. It wasn't Lupei since their front paws were more anthropomorphic, meaning that they functioned more like human hands. Then there were the werewolves like what happened with Madison. It was evolution but there were still the basics. She took a step forward.

The werewolf responded with a growl and snarl and snap of its jaws but Angela wasn't fazed. By all accounts it would have pounced on her the moment she showed her face. She spoke, "You know what I am. You smell it but something is telling you not to attack."

Roman watched as she stepped forward. He was ready to shift just in case she needed help but he let her go forward. Something in her posture stirred his wolf blood and he felt inclined to obey. He hadn't felt that since he was a pup in front of his father. He wouldn't move unless he was given leave to.

In the meantime Angela kept advancing and talking to the young werewolf. It looked confused and frightened and that would lead to snapping jaws. It didn't help that it was the full moon but she felt she could do this. She did it with a mad werewolf. This was just a werewolf going through puberty so to speak. "Listen to your blood. Down. Lie down."

The werewolf whimpered and snarled, wanting to obey the bloodlust but also wanting to obey the alpha that had emerged. In the end the alpha won out and the werewolf was down on the ground plainly saying that they were submitting. Angela had gotten close enough and gently put her hands on the pelt near the shoulder and murmured gentle nothings until the werewolf shifted back to his human form to reveal none other than the boy who greeted her.

Angela kneeled to hug the huddled boy, not minding that there were a few things missing aka a pair of pants or robes but she had been around werewolves long enough to know not to be a prude about such things. She held him as he shuddered in her arms and she murmured gently, "It's alright, Pup. It'll be alright. I'll help you."

* * *

 **A/N:** Angie meets her first master and is reminded of a few things and it looks like an old friend is there too. Stay tuned for more Asked and Answered...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The juice was cool on Sam's throat as he took another sip while sitting on the roof of Bobby's house. It was probably stupid since it was freezing cold since it decided to snow the night before. But he did bundle up because he was not going to endure the vengeful virago for stupidity. Besides it was the only place he could go and think about things and in particular between him and Angela.

His thoughts in particular went to the kiss he had given her that night and what happened since then. He knew she wasn't repulsed by him. In fact she didn't seem to know what to do about it. When they took their walk afterwards, they sort of talked about it. He ended up apologizing for his actions since he knew full well how she had been treated previously by those who wanted to take advantage of her and hurt her.

Angela said that he had nothing to apologize for. Specifically she said that she understood why he felt the need for it. It was why she was comfortable when he grabbed her in that hug when she came back after the last seal had been broken. At least that was how she put it.

It wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear but the more he thought about it and replayed recent events… She was being careful about something. He could attribute it to the jobs they had since she was made normal sized. He also considered that it was him. After all what seemed a normal progression to him probably was more likely all of a sudden to her.

The whole thing was giving him a headache and he was going to make himself crazy with possibilities. He rubbed his head and massaged his temple like Angela would. It helped a little but he liked how she did it. He remembered back to when he was living with her when he was separated from Dean. He had come down with a cold then and she still was nice to him and looked after him. A part of him still thought that it was because of her nature.

It was stupid really. If she was only doing it because he was another human that needed to be saved and looked after, she would have packed up and moved on long before this. She did say that she cared about him. That meant something… And it could mean that she cared about him like Dean cared about him.

A chirrup caught his attention and he turned to see a hawk sitting on the roof. It had peculiar markings. It was looking at him with a slight inquisitive look. Sam knew who it was though and said, "Nice of you to fly in Kess."

The hawk chirruped again before it shifted into the form that he was familiar with sans the wings. For that, he was grateful for since Kesset had a tendency not to take into account his wings in modern houses. Once Kesset was in his human form, the Avian said, "I wanted to check up on you, Sam."

"Out of concern for Angie?"

"No." Kesset peered at Sam and noticed he was still battling his cold. "Concern for you. You are still ill."

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Sam replied as he massaged his temple. The headache started to die down a bit and that was a good thing.

"I thought it was better than asking why you were out here when you are not well," Kesset offered with a slight shrug as he adjusted his position on the roof. He looked at Sam and asked, "Is there a reason why you are here?"

Sam lowered his hand and looked at the landscape. It was a view of the junkyard and he could see the 'shed' that was actually about the size of a small two room house. He gave a slight smile when he remembered when she was small… before she was taken. He replied, "Because… I miss her. And I understand why that old coot did what he did."

Kesset looked at Sam, not quite sure what to say since he had observed a lot of Sam and Angela during those three months. He didn't know if Sam wanted someone to talk to and if he did, it should be his brother but he learned enough that Sam was a private person and not very sure of his feelings. And it seemed that he felt that he couldn't share things because of a fear of being berated for it. He offered, "What is there to understand?"

Sam looked at the Avian. He knew that Kesset was not one to be disrespectful… at least intentionally. He gave his answer in a simple manner, "That I… take Angie for granted. I got used to assuming that she would always be there to help."

"That doesn't seem to be a bad thing," Kesset countered, "In the Guard it is important to rely on the one next to you. You count on them to have your back." He frowned a bit. "What is different?"

Sam knew Kesset wasn't stupid and he didn't 'act stupid' either. The Avian was brought up differently and he was military. He was going to consider the Guard as military. He gave his answer, "We… and I mean me… I tend to forget that Angie is a person too. There is the assumption that she will always fix whatever is fucked up and no thoughts given to how she feels about the whole thing." Sam looked back over the landscape. "That is my mistake and the other… is letting her down when she needed me the most."

"What do you mean by that?"

"When Angie was small…" Sam paused trying to figure out his choice of words. It wasn't that he was afraid of what he was going to tell Kesset. The Avian already knew the direction his feelings were. It was making sure that Kesset understood his words. He knew the Avian was dating a girl and a human one no less and one that knew that everything was real in the _Supernatural_ books and didn't go crazy like a fan. She… thanked them. Finally deciding on what he was going to say, he continued, "I… promised myself that I would look after her, protect her and… I wasn't able to."

"I highly doubt that Sam."

"She was kidnapped Kess and I let it happen." Sam sighed and adjusted his position on the roof. "I let her down then and I let her down when I chose Ruby and broke the last seal and yet…" He made a gesture, not sure how to voice it. "She is the most amazing woman I've met."

Kesset made a birdlike movement of his head. "You don't understand why she still came and still gives you more than she has given anyone else."

"A little. By all rights, I deserve to be shunned by her." Sam paused as if he was still trying to think about it. "But she doesn't. And… I feel like I have to do more to deserve it."

"I don't think that is what she wants." Kesset didn't like that Sam was beating himself up about this.

"I know. She would kick my ass for thinking that." Sam couldn't help but chuckle. "And if she saw me out here she would scold me on principle. It wouldn't matter if I was bundled up or not." He smiled a bit and took in a breath. He watched as his breath formed puffs of smoke. "I just… I really care about her and…"

"She doesn't blame you. That much I know," Kesset offered. His throat cleared a little bit since he was a little unsure about where to go. "And if she were to forgive you, I think it would have occurred long before now."

Sam couldn't help but smile and he looked at Kesset. "You're not very good at this are you Kess?"

"Unfortunately small talk is not something they teach members of the Guard. It seems to be a skill that I had to learn since I was asked and volunteered to guard the princess." Kesset shrugged his shoulder in a manner that was akin to him shuffling his wings. "Since meeting you… small talk seems to be a necessity in this line of work."

"Put that way you make us seem like we're basket cases." Sam saw the panicked look that crossed Kesset's face and made haste to reassure the Avian, "It's okay Kess. It's a joke."

Kesset settled down and replied, "My apologies. Just a reaction."

"Didn't seem like it. What gives?"

Kesset shuffled his shoulders slightly not sure how to word it. He didn't want pity or anything like that and he was doubly sure that it was the last thing that the Winchesters were apt to do. He cleared his throat slightly and explained, "The way that was worded, for most, it would make it seem that I am not happy with my work and that I insulted those that are considered my betters."

Sam raised his brow at Kesset. If anything the Avian tried not to step on anyone's toes. He did voice his displeasure at times but always was respectful. "And that sounds stupid to me. Far as I know, you try to do what you're supposed to do and we just… make it hell for you."

"I serve. It is what I trained and wanted."

"You wanted to watch over the only person who told you to get a girl and leave her alone?"

"My father served," Kesset replied in a matter of fact tone. He looked at Sam. "My species are not well received since the last wars of conversion. You understand why."

"I get that. I don't find it a flaw and to be honest you didn't go crazy with us. You're different."

Kesset studied Sam. This was supposed to be more of a small talk about Sam's feelings, not the other way around. "You don't need to concern yourself on my account, Sam. It is what I do. I am just not used to being in your world. Karnak is different."

"Still, you're our friend too. And… you were a big help rescuing Angie."

"I failed on that account though Bobby Singer seems to think differently." Kesset frowned as he said that since he was still trying to work that one out.

"We didn't know what would happen," Sam offered, "I mean, all I wanted was for Angie to have fun with her friends. She deserves a break every now and then. Half the time when she mentions the past, they are of times that I get she had fun with. She certainly seems to find it funny that girls are attracted to her." He muttered the last part as he rested his arm on his raised knee and rested his chin on his arm.

"It is a possibility. The princess has many qualities that men and women find attractive," Kesset offered in his honest way, not noticing the slight scowl that appeared on Sam's face. "It is that alpha quality that screams, as probably Dean would put it, come and get me."

"Too much info, Kess," Sam replied trying to hide his annoyance and embarrassment.

Kesset looked at Sam and asked, "What is there too much of? It is only fitting that a princess of the Nile exhibits the qualities of an alpha. The warrior princess does as such and is a natural at it. I did notice that the other males at that festival gathering flocking to her."

How could Sam forget that? He just didn't notice much since he was trying to avoid Becky the entire time. He replied a little testily, "They were just excited because she is Absolution and she fits the description."

"Of course she fits the description. It is about her. Much like they describe you and Dean exactly."

Sam looked up, "You read them?"

"I did. And I think the things you've done merited Kate's thanks."

"And she's not freaked out by any of this?"

"No."

Sam blinked at that. With Kesset, you could always count on the fact that he could get your mind off of things to the point where you weren't pissed anymore and coherent enough to think about it. It was shocking enough to find that he had a girl and he was… like Castiel about it. He accepted it and that was that. "So you're saying that she doesn't care about the wings?"

"Part of it was because of the princess." At Sam's puzzled look, Kesset explained, "It seems that the princess likes to pair people." Kesset frowned as he said it, not quite wanting to admit that he had been set up on a date by his charge who was four at the time.

Sam chuckled, "She set you up, didn't she?"

Kesset looked at Sam, his skin flushed. His hair also seemed to stand on end like it was reflecting his embarrassment. "Yes. She pulled Kate into her dream and mine and… Kate petted me."

Sam was well aware that Avian agitation can be soothed in one manner. It was just funny that Kesset had picked up on the fact that such a thing could be used to tease another with or anything similar and yet was slow on more important things. He chuckled as he noticed the change in the Avian's hair, "It's okay Kess. I know Angie petted your wings too so I get it."

"It's not that," Kesset replied. He knew he was going to have to explain that so he tried to pick words that wouldn't annoy Sam since he was well aware of Sam's jealous tendencies, "To touch an Avian's wings… it's a certain amount of intimacy and a big degree of trust. The princess was not in a state to understand that which is why I allowed it and the intimacy is nothing more than your concept of friends."

Sam nodded, "I get it Kess. I know Angie doesn't see you in that way. It's like how she sees Austin." He paused a moment a noted that the snow was falling again. He was okay for now. "And I think it's good she knows that you trust her. I think she needs to know that. Some of what she does… it's not always understandable at first. It's different for her."

"You understand her more than I do," Kesset replied after a moment's silence. "You know her."

"Ah… I just… I just pay attention."

Kesset looked at Sam. He didn't understand why Sam would not acknowledge that he knew the princess and far better than anyone else. Human relationships and pair bonding were much more complex he reasoned. "You know her because you care to know. You love her."

Sam grew silent and stared at Kesset. Kesset, for his part, noticed the reaction and said, "My apologies. I was presumptuous in that assessment."

"I'm falling for her," Sam finally corrected… at least the correction he was giving everyone else.

Kesset nodded, "As you say."

* * *

"Thanks, Ellen." Sam hung up his phone and gave a slight cough.

"Any word?"

Sam looked at his brother who was sitting in a chair wrapped in his jacket and actually allowing Setna to sit on his lap. His lip twitched in amusement as he watched his brother pet the cat who was actually looking smug at having gotten onto Dean's lap. "You sound better," he replied as he walked back to where he and Dean had been camping out the past week. "Ellen hasn't had any luck and Bobby hasn't either." He sat on the couch and pulled the blanket he had been using around him. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to stay out as long as he did.

"Well Cas is still looking and Angie's doing her thing," Dean said as he watched his brother snuggle into the blanket. He frowned, "You cold?"

"Nah, just…" Sam tried to brush it off. He pushed off a bit of the blanket to show that he was okay. "Just habit."

"Uh-huh. Cause you're warm enough wearing that sweater she knitted for you." Dean gestured at the sweater that was the product of Angela keeping busy while recuperating from her injuries.

Sam looked down at the sweater. It was burgundy because, according to her, it went better with his eyes than all the plaid and that one shirt she said should be burned. At the time he wasn't sure if she was just venting because she was upset at being confined but she was giving him a slight worried look like she might have said the wrong thing. He went with it and accepted it as a compliment and watched the worry turn to relief. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. Just you've been wearing it since she left." Dean reached for the bottle of juice while still petting the cat. He gave a grin towards his brother.

"Yeah cause it's warm and I don't need many layers," Sam explained more to hide the fact that he was missing her and he really liked it. And it went beyond what he had told everyone else. He tried to get the attention away from him by pointing out, "And I see that you are actually wearing the beanie she made you."

"Hey, I don't diss my girl's talent. And I'm wearing the socks. Might as well get use out of them." Dean grinned since he was perfectly comfortable wearing the beanie that she made with a rather cute version of a bulldog on it.

"And you're lucky she didn't design it so you were wearing the head of a bulldog," Sam countered as he adjusted his position. He fixed the sleeves of his sweater, his gaze lingering on the pattern she put on the cuffs. They were the sigils on the shirt she had made a couple of years ago and were done in that golden brown color.

Dean had nothing to say about that except that if she had, he would have protested. That would have led to her putting it on his head and Sam getting blackmail material. He had to admit that he liked Sam's sweater and he had asked her why he didn't get one. She said that he had his jacket but needed a hat. She had funny ideas but Dean knew he wouldn't have it any other way.

Looking at Sam, he realized he missed her too. Well of course he would miss his girl. It was their thing to gripe about his system when it came to his socks. It was even funnier when she explained the concept of the triangle in the kitchen. It had Bobby looking at her like she was insane and he groused saying that she better not mess up his kitchen. He asked, "You heard from Angie?"

"No. Dean, it's like nighttime over wherever she's at," Sam pointed out as he eyed the syrup she had left behind for sore throats and coughs with a slight glare before reaching for it. He poured a measurement and took it like a man even though it actually tasted better than some of the crap he had to take over the years. "She's sleeping."

"Just asking. Don't get your panties in a twist Francis," Dean replied gruffly. His voice had improved the last couple of days. Better than the day she left. "I just know she likes talking to you."

"Only because I listen."

"Keep telling yourself that Sammy."

Sam made a slight face at that. "You should try it more often. You'd be surprised at what she doesn't say and says."

It sounded a bit stupid but Dean got Sam's point. "If you mean that whole silent treatment thing when she's pissed, I get it."

"It's more than that," Sam replied with a resigned air. It was the same argument they had when he was hooked on demon blood. "Sometimes you can see what she feels." He snuggled into the blanket and stretched his length out on the couch to go to sleep and was reminded of another time he fell asleep on a couch.

Dean raised his brow at that but didn't say anything since his brother was pretty much gone in terms of getting some sleep. It was still raised when Lilah came in and made a beeline to where his brother was asleep and poked him with her nose. "He's sleeping you mutt," he groused.

"Mmm she's just checking. Leave her alone," Sam mumbled, not even opening his eyes.

Dean was going to say something when the huge dog came over and nosed his hand. He couldn't resist and reached over and rubbed her ears. He was surprised when she nosed the cat and that animal just opened one eye, gave a meow and closed it again. He looked at the dog, "Okay definitely not normal and hell on four legs made you a mom."

Lilah nosed Dean's hand again and then opened her mouth and gave a gentle nip. Dean groused, "Hey!"

"It's a love bite."

Dean over at Sam and wondered how the hell he knew that when his eyes were shut. "What do you know, princess?"

"She nipped me the first day." Sam shifted while his eyes were still closed. "Because I didn't want to take the stuff." He pulled the blanket over and attempted to get some sleep.

Dean watched his brother shift, trying to get comfortable on the couch and wondering how he was putting up with it at all in his condition. He glanced to see Lilah still looking at him with a reproachful look before she trotted off to lie on the rug near the couch. Cerebus came a few moments later and gave a slight harrumph before settling down next to his mate.

It was funny when Sam's hand shifted to rub Cerebus on the head, paying particular attention to the ears and rubbing them. His eyes were closed and he was in that realm between sleep and awake. Dean watched in amusement and decided to have some fun. Trying not to disturb Setna, who was now curled up on his lap, he reached over for his cell phone and opened it and activated the camera. He checked to make sure that Sam was still petting the dog before taking the picture. He chuckled quietly since after all this was good blackmail material for later and he figured that Angela may like something that was cute and fluffy.

Grinning, he sent it as a text message to Angela and hoped that it would cheer her up wherever she was. Granted that they were sick was the not so happy part, he knew she got a kick out of anything that made him or Sam appear cute and embarrassed and she loved exploiting it. Plus it was something that was not related to the damned Apocalypse.

A beep caught his attention and he saw that he had a reply. He opened the message and it said, _Thanks. But I liked the one with you snuggling Cerebus better._

Dean scowled but it turned into a smile. He knew she liked it. He put his phone down and adjusted his position to go back to sleep and hopefully knock this damned cold out.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sam and Kess have another talk and more brotherly talks. Stay tuned for more on Asked and Answered...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Angela stepped into the courtyard and looked around. It was the same as it had been the past few days. The browned leaves that signified autumn scuttled across the stone floor as the wind blew, playing with her locks. She looked around with a slight narrowed look as if to look for danger before moving to the center of courtyard with the air of someone who was in charge and looked around once more before relaxing her posture and closing her eyes. She just needed to think and she needed to do it without the interruptions from the Alchemists.

It was a basic meditative posture that she had learned while here and it was the same one she had assumed when Sam had been challenged in Onigen. It consisted of her hands held up in front of her and perpendicular to each other. Dean once called it the Hindu pose and it actually impressed her that he made a connection.

The point behind this pose was that it was the basis for all other forms. From this pose, she started moving into a kata. It was the most basic taught to her by Master Ru himself. It was when she learned that the Shaolin monk order really did study the ways of the old masters. Their ultimate goal was to make peace and fighting was the last resort. Most would try to argue that but… it didn't help to argue in the long run.

Angela slipped into the familiar kata poses as her arms and legs moved gracefully. It was like a dance. It was unusual to think of it as such but it worked. And it did look like one… even more so when she practiced using her weaponry. As it were though, she was just using her hands and body, focusing on breathing and technique. Onigen taught her a similar kata but that was based within his family. The different fighting styles created a unique style for her when she fought against the monsters, demons and the occasional human when a war and daily life popped up.

This one was the most relaxing and occasionally it was useful to show off. She remembered one instance when she was preparing Sam for the tournament. She had basically both Winchesters doing calisthenics and basic running around. It was the kind of thing that John Winchester would have had them do. Of course she said that she wanted to see their endurance and blah, blah. She wanted to see what they knew so she wasn't starting from the beginning and making it boring.

She got bored and while they were working out, she jumped on her homemade balance beam and began practicing her kata. She was still keeping an eye on them but it certainly had Dean grousing at her and saying that they were not there for her amusement. At the time she had executed a turn that turned into a ballet pose, which she held and looked at him. She talked to them while maintaining that pose until she released it and did the other leg. It certainly made sort of an impression.

Since she was on flat ground she was more secure in her balance but that wasn't completely true. The courtyard was an old flagstone or cobblestone type. One could easily trip and lose balance. So she was very conscientious about her foot placement but her gaze never left the space in front of her. Her eyes were forward as she moved into a warrior pose.

There was a slight rustle but the wind was blowing. It was the scent though that caught her attention. She didn't betray her knowledge but continued to practice like nothing was wrong. The scent did put her on alert and she tuned her ear to listen for anything out of the ordinary. It was business as usual.

She saw the shadows slink by but continued with what she was doing. The best way to capture prey was to lure them into a trap. Let them think that they had the edge and then pounce. It had worked a couple of times when she was practicing with Sam. Once in training and another when…

 _It was a couple of weeks after leaving the hotel and the convention and she had decided to get back into some sort of training regimen since she was pronounced fully healed and she wanted to do more than basic walking. She said she was out of shape and the Winchesters, well Dean mostly, scoffed at that. After all they did take out three ghosts in a haunted hotel._

 _"That just showed how out of shape I am," she said._

 _It was sort of true. Being severely injured in the line of duty or rather being kidnapped and tortured did a number on a person. She was healed but she needed to get it back to being used to moving around like she did. Just because she could heal faster than normal humans, that didn't mean that she was invincible. Her body was still human and needed conditioning._

 _So she started basics and that included a run in the mornings. Sam took to running with her and helping her out. She didn't question why but she enjoyed his company. The hardest though was when she told him to start trying to sneak up on her and attack. It had always been hard to get him to give more than a hundred percent and after what happened to her, he was even more reluctant to even though the chances of him actually hurting her were very low. Yet she understood where he was coming from and continued to ask._

 _She was practicing yoga of all things that day. Dean thought she was going completely hippy on them for doing that. She said that it improved flexibility and agility. She had grinned when she said it since she knew he once ogled a yoga class when they passed through a town. If she was the type to play coy and seductive, she would have used it to her advantage. She wasn't though and was more into concentration and technique and ended up not really noticing that Sam was ogling her._

 _She caught his scent and made a mental note to teach him how to approach someone with a very good sense of smell. She was impressed that he managed to shift and she lost his scent. It didn't stop her from continuing though. She would let him come close. Then… she would let him have it._

 _He came from her left and by her blind spot. She caught his scent at the last second and was able to turn gracefully like she was going into another yoga pose. She blocked Sam's upraised arm and looked up at him in the eye with a firm look and he returned it as he threw another swing which she promptly blocked but still looking her in the eye._

 _The 'battle' carried on with punches and kicks that were blocked and returned. The whole time, neither party broke eye contact with each other. She stared at Sam and felt the beginnings of a flush that had nothing to do with the sparring session. She wasn't going to give in and returned the stare, unaware that her gaze was having the same effect on Sam as it was her… until they locked arms and stood toe to toe. What happened next…_

Angela executed another position feeling as flushed as she did in that moment. It was the second time Sam kissed her that wasn't the show of affection afforded someone you cared about like family. He had looked at her and slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips on hers. She didn't resist and let him in and he deepened it. The flushed feeling she got seemed to increase the more he kissed her.

Angela could feel her skin flush more as she continued. She hadn't lost the scent and guessed they were buying their time. It was not good or maybe it was for her since she remembered that kiss down to the searing detail. If she had to describe it to Augusta, she would have given chapter and verse as the prompting continued. She remembered Sam's hands lowering and coming to settle on the swell of her hips as he continued to kiss her while her own hands rested on his chest.

She distinctly remembered how his muscles felt under her hands when she did that. It was like he had become sensitive. It encouraged her to move her hands up to his shoulders and then wrap her arms around his neck. His hands pulled on her hips to pull her closer to him but never moved from that position. And they continued to kiss…

The attack came from the right. Her hearing caught it along with the overwhelming scent. She executed a turn and saw the large bounding ball of fur hurtling towards her. Another move had her side step the mass completely and that was when she caught the second scent coming up from behind. She continued to watch the first mass of fur as it got to its feet and growled at her. She backed into a defensive posture that looked out of place considering what she was up against.

The mass charged and she gave a slight grin. She still had the second scent in her sights. She waited until the second scent charged and directly towards her. At the last moment, she stepped aside and watched as the two furry bodies collided with each other. They each gave a yelp of pain and landed with a hard thud. One of them collided with the altar and knocked over the statuette.

It was automatic for Angela to reach out with her powers to save it from toppling to the ground. She held out her other hand in a stop/calming gesture towards the pair of werewolves as she set the statuette back where it belonged. She looked at the pair as they got to their feet and looking like they were ready to charge at her. She put her hands on her hips and asked, "Do you really want to keep going?"

The werewolves gave a growl but under her stare, they both let out a whimper though the sleek grey one held out a little bit long before he too whimpered his response. They hung their heads almost pathetically. The larger one ended up getting on the ground in a submissive position.

"I thought so," Angela replied, her expression changing to a smile. "It was a good attempt though."

"How did you know we were coming milady?" Roman pulled on the pants he had put aside for himself and picked up a shirt.

"We planned it," Orin said as he shifted back, feeling more at ease shifting when he wanted to. Before, the full moon had that effect.

Angela smiled at them as they pulled on their clothes. She was going to have to talk to Freda about making them clothing that shifted with them. It was not a new thing but it was expensive and rare. She hoped that the Norse seamstress figured out a cheaper way but as it stood, only the elite shifters and the very rich received those clothes, which was really a body suit. It was an idea conceived since even in the ancient times there were people who were essentially prudes about walking without any clothes on. They would say they were naked.

Looking at the werewolf youth, Angela thought about the position she had gotten herself into. It was rare to see vampire and werewolf cooperate willingly in battle. Training together and living together was another story. Yet Orin told her that she didn't smell like the vamps that had passed through. Her scent was different. Roman said the same thing. When pressed, they said it wasn't that of a werewolf either even though she had been bitten by one and survived the encounter. Orin was like a shy boy when he said that the scent was floral.

Her scent did help Orin learning how to adjust with the shift and how to shift at will and ignore the bred hatred of his kind. It allowed him to focus on remaining cognizant since Roman did have hints of vampire in his scent. He was half and half after all. She wondered how they would take to her explanation of how she knew. "You really want to know?"

"Yes," they chorused in unison.

"Your scents gave you away."

Roman looked at Orin with a slight frown before looking back at her, "But… we approached from a downwind position. You couldn't have scented us."

Orin studied Angela for a moment as he thought about it. He glanced at the courtyard for a moment and then back at her as he realized something, "Your sense of smell." He frowned a bit at that and added, "But… that's not possible."

"One of the oldest known things is that when you use magic, the old ways, one rule stands: when one thing changes, there must be compensation." Angela looked at the boys. Her expression was somber as she remembered what had been done to her. "It isn't always taken away but it can leave effects that could be devastating."

"What was it like for you?" Roman looked at Angela as he adjusted his shirt. Having heard about her from his father and his own experiences with her, he could hardly believe something potentially bad could be done to her. Scent was a good thing but…

"In exchange for not dying like those that are made… I was given the gift of scent."

"Not dying like those that are made…" Orin thought about it as he remembered his studies. It came to him. "One of your parents was a vamp that was made. But… I've never really heard of too many of that kind."

"Because they tend to succumb to bloodlust. The Fallen," Angela explained, "And a pain in the ass when you are shot by adamantium silver." She paused a moment and looked aside at nothing in particular before looking back and adding, "I was dying from it. It's a slow poison and when the appeal was made, I was adjusted to be like the more normal kind and the process enhanced my sense of smell."

"It's interesting," Orin replied with the scholarly voice.

"Not really," Angela replied, "It is more of one thing for another. It is the ultimate rule in regards to the balance of the world." She gave a slight grin as she put her hands on their shoulders. "You should know that you were going against someone with centuries of combat experience. It's a learning process and you did very well."

"Thank you milady but…"

"Roman you don't need to call me that," Angela interrupted.

"But Father said it is one you have rightfully earned and I agree," Roman asserted. "It is only right for you. Don't belittle what respect others have for you." He gulped a little bit since he did sort of speak out of turn.

Angela had no intentions of punishing the boy. He spoke his mind and she could see that he was right. She just didn't feel worthy of it since she was just one of many who took up the same task. Maybe she was overthinking like she told Sam too often. She nodded, "Alright just, try not to do it too often."

She smiled as she watched the boys head back into the castle. It had been almost a week and things were looking well for Orin. It felt good to be teaching youngsters again and she felt a little relief from the overwhelming pressure of everything else. It still frustrated her that what she was seeking was not available and Master Ru insisted she had something to learn. And it wasn't made better because her thoughts kept going back to the Winchesters and one in particular.

"It is a great kindness you give teaching the boy," Master Ru's voice entered.

"We're all different but the same," Angela replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"True," Master Ru replied as he stepped into the courtyard. "You know as well as the rest of the Alchemists the bonds all creatures share."

"My six degrees of the supernatural." Angela chuckled as she mentioned that. She remembered the first time she mentioned it to Sam. Back then she was drawn to him and felt compelled to share and he seemed drawn to her. He certainly never wasted a moment to ask her something then. She shifted to look at the courtyard and the surrounding vegetation. Winter was technically in season and yet the magic the Alchemists used kept this part in a state of fall. It was sort of creepy and beautiful in that old way. "Much like how even we half breeds can broker deals."

"There are those that have but you are the only one to speak to them and come without being scathed."

"I was scathed when I damned Dean," she corrected. She turned to face the master. "I damned him when I brokered on his behalf and was scathed when I failed to shift the contract." She shook her head. "And I nearly went too far to do it."

"And why is that?"

Angela had started paced a little. She wanted to leave and be alone or even call Sam. Yet she wasn't going to be disrespectful to the master that taught her everything. There were some lines she wouldn't cross and doing that was one of them. She paused to look at the master and replied, "Because I love Dean. He is my family."

"I understand that but you and I both know that you will give your life easily for that."

"Because it's what I do. And the other part…" Angela paused. Her thoughts drifted to Sam. Much of what she had done to save Dean, do what she did; it was in part because of Sam. It wasn't a bad thing because she loved him. She loved him more than her affection for Dean. Yet the bad thing was what they had talked about when they were counting the hours to minutes before Dean's deal came due; how far did one go for the people they loved? "The other part because one can mean more to a person."

"Now you are attempting to sound like me. It is not a good thing for you."

"Nothing ever is." Angela shrugged and started to walk away. She walked over to where the courtyard dipped into a steep slope that over looked the valley below. It was neither a clear nor fair remark so she added, "Everything that is good and what I dare to want… it gets taken from me. It's like I am told to try but the world says otherwise."

"And that is life my pupil," Master Ru replied as he came to stand next to her to take in the view. He crossed his arms over his chest and his robes danced from the mountain breeze that filtered through. "And it is not wrong to reach for that which is good. Even those dedicated to duty deserve some happiness."

"I would really like to believe that, Master," Angela replied before turning to face him. She gave a sad kind of smile at the elderly face. "But the things we do… I just don't see how it could work. I want to believe." She turned to look away as she thought about things and her thoughts drifted to her memory of the kiss that Sam gave her during training.

Master Ru studied his former pupil. He saw that she had changed from the girl he had trained. "What is life worth if you do not take a risk?"

"At the expense of possible death?" Angela looked at her old master. "I've already seen Death take away people I love and it was like a hole to my heart when Azazel reminded me of my futile efforts."

"You are speaking of Sam Winchester aren't you?"

Angela shot a look at Master Ru. She raised her brow and silently tried to figure out how to get out of this conversation. There were some people she couldn't hide this from. Others, she was not going to share. "I speak of the fact that I try to save people much like trying to bail out a leaky boat while it's raining."

Master Ru noted the turn her tone of voice and it only added to his suspicion of things. "True that the noble of goal of trying to save everyone can seem like an impossible endeavor but to save that what you can leaves the way open for others to follow and save others. Surely you remember the days of the American Revolution?"

"Don't remind me. The right to revolt and the cost came in blood." Angela sighed as she looked over the landscape. She crossed her arms over her chest as she shifted slightly on her feet. "But, freedom isn't always given. Sometimes it has to be fought for." She hummed a little bit as she remembered, "We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal. When in the course of humans it becomes necessary to dissolve the political bands… Such strong words to echo the spirit of their hearts. Thomas was eloquent with the pen."

"Though I seem to recall that you were the words."

"Oh no. I just merely put into perspective what they had in their minds and hearts. Thomas J did the rest," Angela corrected with a chuckle. She put a hand over her mouth as she remembered how she spoke to the declaration committee. Back then it was unheard of to hear a woman speak her mind. Yet some of those members had a second life aside from normal people. "I was busy making sure that the Loyalists didn't attempt assassinations."

"Still, you have touched many even when you withdraw from people," Master Ru pointed out. "Hurtled into the chaos you fight and the world trembles, the ripples expand and touch others and they grow. Those you touch learn from you."

"You are not the first to use that metaphor with me," Angela replied as she slightly shook her head. She gave her sad smile as she said it. "I hear your words but it doesn't make the fact that there are those that are touched that think you are the devil's spawn and they try to kill you and your indifference turns once good people into ones that hate."

"It is there choice ultimately. You know as well as I that true freedom lies in the choices that we make."

Angela hummed at that. She had said that so many times because it was the one thing she had hope in. She had hope that people would make the choices and be able to live with them. "Yes and I'm sure the current situation is a good testament to that. It is nothing but a reminder of the choices I made in the past coming back to haunt me."

She had never blamed Sam for the state they were in now. She blamed herself. She often thought that if she had killed Ruby then maybe they could have avoided this situation a little bit longer. There were some things that couldn't be avoided; it was inevitable that the Apocalypse would start. After the whole thing in the church, she had started wondering how many of her past decisions could have been made differently. And it didn't help when she had been kidnapped and tortured since she felt terribly guilty about Carter and now Sam had to suffer the fact he killed a human being and not a monster. It eluded her that he had no regrets with that but his regrets were something else. She rubbed her hand on her forehead.

"Hindsight is 20/20 at best but in the end all it does is make a person full of regret that they stop living."

Angela sighed at that. She knew that Master Ru was right. She just didn't want that good thing that was Sam to die. She was tired and wanted to go home. She would just tell Sam that she didn't find anything and that she left because she was a big fat coward of her own feelings and that she was scared because she knew Crowley. "Maybe… Master Ru… I think… I don't know what I'm doing here. Actually I do and…"

Master Ru watched as she walked away. His expression was neutral as he watched his pupil leave to enter the castle. From his perspective, she knew the answers. Something was holding her back and it was glaringly obvious. It was a matter of getting her to admit it. He continued to watch and didn't make a movement as he was joined by Delilah. He did say, "I think we need to change our methods."

"Are you certain?"

Master Ru turned to look at Delilah, "She came to the Alchemists for answers she already knows and some that can only be found here. We must change things up and I think I know what to do." He gave Delilah a look.

Delilah took in the look Master Ru was giving her and she looked in the direction Angela had left in. "It is risky and there is the chance she will never forgive us."

"She will if it succeeds. If it doesn't, she won't. The Gauntlet was just the beginning."

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like Angie is teaching a werewolf pup and still thinking low of herself. Seems like Master Ru and Delilah might be up to something. Stay tuned for next time on Asked and Answered..


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sam was feeling better even though his throat was still raspy. He called Fiona since she was the only doctor he would tolerate at this point and she gave her diagnosis of post nasal drip. She said that the concoction he was taking would clear it up. That was a relief and she recommended the same thing for Dean. It was good to hear but in truth, Sam wanted to hear something different and from someone he missed.

He was sitting at the table in the kitchen nursing a glass of orange juice. He was saving that other juice that he figured was a better mixture than V8, for later. He also was nursing a bowl of soup that was warm but not scalding. It felt good on his throat. It also helped to try and steer his thoughts away from the fact that he missed Angela and was worried that she hadn't called to say anything.

He knew that he was turning into a big worry wart. He was making mountains out of molehills including the reason why she left for this place out in the middle of a European mountain range. Mostly he thought it was his fault since he did kiss her before she left. But she seemed to like it too. She responded and…

Sam's cell phone rang and he answered it, "Hello?"

 _Hi Sam. It's me._

"Hi Angie," Sam replied, aware that a large grin was starting to form on his face. "How's the research?" As much as he wanted to get into a conversation, he figured to take it slow and he didn't want to badger her with suppositions that could ruin any chance he had.

 _Slow… not productive at all. I forgot how annoying riddles can be._

Sam gave a slight chuckle at that. He understood fairly well since he had to look through obscure texts himself and they were hardly helpful at times. He replied, "Those old texts do like to through you for a spin."

 _But I like that old flowery language. It's like reading poetry._

Sam couldn't help but smile since it sounded like she was pouting and she actually was. She did like the language of the old writers. She would make literary analysis fun for kids if given the chance. He wished that when he was in school in Stanford. One of his guilty pleasures was watching her do her research and actually talk out what she discovered. She became animated about it and she looked… beautiful. That and he liked watching her knit. He would sit and keep her company while she worked on what she was doing.

Her injuries and recovery were an excuse to be near her and he learned to not pester how she was feeling. She didn't end up throwing a book at him and he got to be in her company. He remembered that was when she knitted the beanie that she hadn't given to Dean yet. He figured she was waiting for a moment to embarrass his older brother and he knew Dean would wear it though knowing his brother, he would keep it because he liked it.

Knowing that she was waiting, he replied, "I know. You sound nice when you recite it." His cheeks went red at what he just said. He closed his eyes thinking that he had said something that would embarrass her.

 _You're sweet, Sam. Thank you._

"Honest truth," Sam replied with honest feeling in his voice. He hoped she heard his feelings in his voice.

 _You're still sweet._

Sam felt his ears heat up. He heard the smile in her voice and it dared to raise his hopes up just a little. He tried to keep a calm conversation, "So… uh… how are things?"

 _Like I said. The riddles and stuff. And… I want to come home. I miss you._

"I miss you too," Sam replied before thinking out a response. It was the most honest response that was closest to revealing his feelings to her. Fiona made it sound so easy when she told him to tell Angela about how he felt. Then again she never had being the cause of the Apocalypse hanging over her head. "It's not the same without you and… I want… you… here."

That was lame to Sam's ears and it made him sound desperate. He had talked to girls before but Angela was not just any girl. She was different. She was special to him. And he just made a fool of himself on the phone in a conversation with her. That definitely was going to make things fucked up between them. He just hoped that he didn't make her embarrassed and think he was not worth her time.

 _I want to be there with you too. And I think I just might come home. As much as there is stuff here… I think what you and Dean came up with is a good idea and… there are some things I have to tell you…_

Sam heard the longing in her voice. He wasn't sure by what she meant since it could mean she just wanted to be at home but… Then he heard her tone change, like there was something she wanted to tell them but it wasn't going to be good or she feared that it would change their opinion of her. He didn't blame her for that. He knew she wasn't proud of the things she did during her darker years and she knew they didn't really agree with her even talking to the other side, like Cary. Then there were the things she thought were her fault and… "It's okay Angie," he said softly. "We'll… we'll work it out but…" He paused to think about what he wanted to say and then added, "We may need a backup plan. And you know the people you are talking to. You'll find a way."

 _Are we that desperate?_

 _Maybe. If only it is a way for you not to be hurt by this_ , Sam thought to himself. He replied, "I don't know. Maybe. Maybe your way… having a backup plan will be what makes sure we… gank the devil."

 _Maybe… just… I feel like I'm being ambushed. I forgot how… nosy they are._

Sam let out a bark of a chuckle. It sounded funny but he stifled it to not hurt her feelings. He couldn't help but smile and it grew when he heard her laugh with him. He said, "You have a way with words."

 _I was being polite._

"I know. Sometimes you just have to call it like it is."

Sam listened as he heard the gentle hum from her throat. He was still smiling at the sound of her voice. He recognized it as her being thoughtful. "It's okay to not be polite, Angie. But it is you."

 _Just a product of upbringing._

Sam heard the pleased tone in her voice. He reaffirmed with feeling, "It is you and… I wouldn't want you to change it." He swallowed a bit at that last statement since it sounded like he was being demanding.

 _You're always honest with me and… I appreciate it. It means a lot to know that there are some things about me that are not that bad. Thank you._

"Always," Sam replied, "You are a good person, Angie. That hasn't changed. Not for me."

 _Always persistent and gentle… it's you._

Sam was surprised at the statement and yet he felt warmth coming from it. He felt it hit him in the chest and it did more than all the chicken soup and her concoctions ever could. While the persistent part sounded almost like a bad thing and it had been made to seem like that by his brother, from her… it felt like it was a good thing. The gentle part made him seem girly but she made it seem like a positive quality and it was her opinion… that was an important part. It was also the same opinion about her. "I could say the same about you. You are a good person and… I mean it."

 _I know you do. You know the most honest of statements comes from the heart. Somehow one can always tell. And when you hear it… Nothing else matters._

"Which is why I know you'll find something. I know you don't like to quit especially when you feel there is a chance. Took me long enough to see that."

 _Don't beat yourself up Sam. We're not perfect. I don't expect it and I'm not one to judge. I'm the last person to do that. And I've been around awhile._

"I know." Sam didn't want the conversation to turn into a conversation about redirecting blame and all that. They had done that plenty and he knew she still beat herself up when she felt that things seemed hopeless. "So… are you going to come home?"

 _I want to. There are some things I think… no… I know you and your brother should know. I just…_

"Angie, we won't throw you out." Sam knew she was very timid about telling them about things she had done. Some of them were worse than what he and Dean had done and she had done them with the best intentions in mind and always so that she would suffer for it. " _I_ won't do that. I know that you have done things and put into gory detail would make people scream for the nuthouse but I know you and even if those were your dark days… if you truly were gone you would have done worse. I don't know how else to say it…" Sam gave a cough and took a sip of his drink. He hadn't realized how emotional he started to get.

 _You're right._

Sam wasn't sure if he heard right since she had spoken so softly. "What?"

 _You're right. I've told myself and others the same thing. Living with the things you've done is the hard part but knowing that you made the best choice possible… it makes it easier to swallow. Maybe it's why I liked being around Mac and his team so much. The things we saw in Russia and the Middle East… a soldier or warrior thing…_

Sam sat up in his seat. His soup was now long forgotten having been caught up in his conversation. "Sounds like you learned a lot from your friends."

 _Life's an experience Sam. I see the world differently because I've seen what I've seen. Though I think I learned more hanging around you and Dean than I have the past few centuries. And I rather like it. Well… I guess I'll try again in the morning and if I don't find anything, I'll come home._

"Sounds good," Sam replied, pleased that she wanted to come home. "But do what you have to do and take your time. I mean it."

 _I've been away from my boys long enough. I dread facing Dean's dirty socks._

"It's a system," Sam teased, pleased to hear her teasing laugh on the other end. "Do what you have to do Angie. It's okay."

 _Okay. Thank you, Sam. Oh by the way, I like that Lilah is getting practice with you and Dean. And we know Cerebus likes you anyway._

Sam said his good bye after getting in a few laughs at his expense once he figured out Dean must have sent her some pictures or something. He hung up after she did and sat there thinking about their conversation. Some of the things she said made him a little hopeful though they could easily suggest nothing more than a familial bond. It would be cruel to his heart if that was so but he was willing to risk it and take it that it was a little more. He would like to have more of an opportunity to talk with her and made a note to try for when she came home.

He went back to eating his soup since he wasn't about to waste good food and he could hear Angela scolding him about not eating enough and he was sick. His lip twitched at the thought since he would tease her back. He never thought it would be this difficult to talk to a woman and he usually didn't have a problem when he wasn't caught off guard. Angela was different and he wanted it to be right.

* * *

Angela hung up her phone and sighed in contentment as she rested her chin on her arms. She was lying on her bed where she had retreated after a not to appealing dinner. She took that back since Giovanni was the best chef she had ever met though he loudly proclaimed she was better. She just didn't have any appetite since her discussion with Master Ru.

Normally she would have just gone to bed stating she wasn't hungry but she remembered Sam's persistent and gentle request about not hurting herself. While she wasn't physically around them, she still felt the need to honor that simple request. Sam never asked much from her but that he did and it touched her in a way that if the same request had been made by someone else, she would have disregarded it even if she felt a kinship with them.

As it were, she shared the table with Roman and Odin, finding good company with the young werewolves, much to the surprise and disdain of a couple of vampires that had stopped there. They couldn't believe that she, a Halfling would shun her own kind to sit with the dogs. She knew that was their thoughts having been around the aristocrats long enough to know a few things. And she did know a few things too. She ended up telling them that she preferred the company of people who weren't aristocratic assholes.

Her declaration did shock a few of the Alchemists who remembered her as a sweet little girl and the truth was she never talked like that back then. She really didn't. She actually had a flair for being insulting while carrying on polite conversation to the point where the intended victim didn't know whether or not they had been insulted or they knew it and she set the situation to the point where to lash out violently would have been in poor taste. It was what fed her disdain of the elitists who thought they were better simply because of their bloodline.

Angela made no apologies for her behavior and simply stated that sometimes politeness was overrated and that Lady Godiva had the right idea. Roman and Odin ended up snorting with laughter since they knew why she used that exampled. Giovanni was also laughing since he rarely heard his beautiful bella make references like that and in good taste. Angela simply sat back down, picked up her fork and continued to eat like nothing happened.

Looking back on it, she wished the Winchesters were there. At least Dean would have appreciated it. He would have at least understood the Lady Godiva reference though she had the sneaking suspicion that it would have had more to do with the porno variety. Sam… he would get that little smile of his like he was trying to hide his shock but also blush like a school boy. She thought it rather funny and adorable since he had heard Dean's even cruder sexual references almost all his life. Though he did have a genuine laugh when he surprised Dean by being equally crude.

Adjusting her position and grabbing a pillow to rest her chin on, Angela thought more about what had happened in the past year down to the last few months. Except for the few months she couldn't remember, Sam's demeanor towards her had changed. Not in the bad way. He still got overprotective when they went into bars and the men decided she was worth it to hit on and he was the first to defend her.

Dean told her that it was bad when she had been taken by Carter. He filled in the blanks where Sam left them out and probably because he was concerned about her since she had experienced that. Yet it warmed her heart to know that they were looking for her. She wasn't sure about what to think about Sam's behavior and determination and the one man army bit since she had seen the same sort of thing from Dean when Sam got hurt. Hell she was guilty of it with both of them since she tore apart those Lupei that beat the crap out of them and her showdown with Joseph. It was hardly a good indicator of feelings.

The compliments had her nervous. Sam had always given them when he thought it merited it but after her stint of being a four year old… he offered them much more freely. The general overall being nice was enough to make her nervous and she actually considered that she might have done something despicable as her four year old self and it was basically what Dean did when he wanted to preserve the lie… like when he didn't give the whole truth about what he did to bring Sam back and then keeping her involvement to almost nonexistent.

Then there was the very close proximity of sleeping in the same space. She said that it was sharing sleeping space more to put Sam at ease. Yet when he held her after Fiona patched her up… she felt safe. It was a feeling she knew she had felt before but couldn't recall it. And she liked being close to Sam but it horrified her that it was his scent that made it hard to stay away. She worked to keep things normal but there were those times that his scent drove her crazy and Jo had to go and tell her the reason why for it and make her feel more embarrassed.

Then their first kiss. True Sam had kissed her before but it was always that brotherly peck on the cheek; polite salutes given depending on the situation like when he and Dean separated. That time after taking care of Alû… that was different. The kiss was a hard press to the lips but she could feel the emotion behind it and when he released her, it left a pleasant buzz even though he surprised her with it. And she liked it. And she made it seem like she understood Sam's reasoning for it; that it was relief but she got the feeling that was not what he wanted to hear when they had their walk and talk.

She liked it so much that it surprised herself when she responded to the second time Sam kissed her. It wasn't the sudden one like the first time. Maybe it was the heat of the moment since she did ask him to try and ambush her and then they sort of got into a fist fight. It was hardly that since the strikes were halfhearted at best… until they locked limbs. The vague memory of when she taught Sam to be a better swordsman entered her mind but washed away by the way he looked at her.

Maybe it was the close proximity or maybe the embarrassing thought that she was aroused by the heat of battle did the trick… either way, the way that he looked at her… The second time was better than the first and she didn't resist. She let him in and she went with her own instincts and feelings and returned it. And it felt good even when Sam pulled her on her hips and they were really close. The whole experience had her heady and she had wondered what would have happened if Dean hadn't come out looking for them and told them about a job. Perhaps it was best she didn't know since the experience made her want to blush.

It made her blush now because if she really wanted to be honest with herself, she wanted Sam to kiss her like that again and see where it went. She wasn't into loose relationships or that friends with benefits thing she had heard. She wasn't into one night stands like Dean. She valued her relationships and she suspected that Sam did too even though the life he led didn't leave much room for that. The more time she spent with Sam was making it harder to hide her feelings. Not that she did a good job in the first place.

Dean knew from day one when she realized her feelings and thinking about it now, he was the one that subtly and not so subtly pushed them together. She got the sneaking suspicion that some of Dean's flirting was more to annoy Sam and do that, if she were to do it, seemed petty and she wasn't going to do that. She would fight yes and probably with more violence than necessary. She did want to dismember Becky the last two times she saw the girl and it made feel ashamed and very uncomfortable that she felt that strongly and with a human.

A knock at her door caught her attention. She turned to look at the door but didn't move from her position. Her nose told her who it was as well as the shuffling outside. She smiled slightly and called out, "It's open. Come in, Orin."

The door opened and Orin walked in with a nervous look on his face mingled with a grin. "I'm not going to ask how you even knew it was me. You'll just say that it was your nose."

"You're right," Angela replied with a chuckled. She hadn't moved from her bed but she propped herself up on her elbows. "So… what has you stopping by?"

Orin shuffled a bit uneasily on his feet. He was more nervous at the fact that she was a respected knowledgeable person and he was only a boy and he was in her room. He did manage to find his voice and gave his answer, "To thank you. For standing up for me and Roman."

Angela made a slight sound that almost rude and replied in her more devil may care tone, "I can stand those pure blooded hypocritical assholes." She saw the look of shock on Orin's face and chuckled, "You've heard me say worse this past week when training. What's with the schoolboy look?"

"That you are a well-respected person and I'm here in your room… alone." He stared at her wondering if she was going to see his point anytime soon. "Alone."

"Yes and I've had men older than you alone in my room and not in the capacity you're thinking of." Angela moved to a sitting position on her bed and crossed her legs. "And I've shared sleeping space with men too. My line of work… can't always afford to be picky."

Orin blinked at her response. After a week, he still wasn't used to her lofty bluntness she used to put people at ease. He had time believing what she said when she uttered it in that manner and yet others told him it was true. "But you are respected," he finally allowed.

Angela nodded, "Which is why I am sitting instead of lying down." She put her hands in her lap and sighed. "So… any reason other than thanking me you came in here for?"

Orin shifted on his feet. He did have a reason for coming in but he didn't actually think that she would be that willing to answer any questions he had. Well he should have known since she was willing to help him out and she didn't have to. He considered the possibility that his line of questioning might make her uncomfortable. And he had to let Roman goad him into this telling him that if he wanted to know, he had to ask her directly.

"I'm waiting Orin," Angela offered softly.

Taking the bull by the horns, Orin sighed and began, "Just that… I want to know why you are here?" He gulped a little and strove to clarify, "I mean that you came here and you've done nothing but help me out. Most people who come here are here for training or searching for something. Not teaching." He fell silent since he was certain he was going to get the look that made him want to sit.

"I am searching… and running."

Orin frowned at that. "Searching and running?"

Angela looked at Orin, not sure about how to go about saying it. She took a breath and sighed, "Well I'm trying to find a way to kill the devil."

"Kill the devil?"

"Yep. Because the Apocalypse is on our doorstep and nasty things coming," she offered in her glib way. She sobered though and continued, "I am looking for a way to kill the devil because I don't like where the 'written' way is going."

"Why question what is written and known?"

"Because it doesn't always have to be that way." Angela arched her back as she stretched. "And because I like spitting in the face of dicks with wings." She looked off to the side and softly added, "And because I don't like things taken from me… even when the things I do are enough to drive them away. And I know plenty that would drive him away."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sam is feeling better now that he talked to Angie and it seems she feels the same but still has reservations. Sigh for Angie... so stubborn. This and more on Asked and Answered...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Being a werewolf was difficult when you had friends that were basically normal. Being an Alchemist in training made it even difficult and his first change on top of that. Orin thought his life was difficult but sitting there on the floor, listening to the dhampir that took it upon herself to help him deal with the change he found that there were others with a more difficult life than his. He had heard the stories of the Malachi of Absolution and the _cacciatore della notte_ and he couldn't believe that she did all those things.

Talking to her though, he got a different picture. He was well aware that the stories he heard had their embellishments but to hear them directly from the subject of those stories… it was different. For one, she didn't think herself the hero at all. Rather she belittled her accomplishments and as she told the stories, he saw someone who had seen a lot and did not see the glory in it. She was practical about a lot of things and had a low opinion of those that were full of themselves.

She was also a woman. Orin may not be the authority on the female version of any species but he had a pulse and he wasn't blind. He had his fair share of liking girls and them liking him back despite the fact that he tried to hide his true self. So he was able to tell that the woman in front of him was in love and conflicted about it. It wasn't the first time he had seen duty cross with the matters of the heart and even then he was certain that was only a piece of it. Daring to venture, he asked, "This him, is he someone special to you?"

Angela knew that she had a very bad habit of bottling things up and letting them fester. It affected her personal relationships and her working ones. It gave credence to her reputation as the Ice Queen or Ice Bitch. But that was more of a conscious decision since she believed that by being someone that would cause people to back away. For the most part it worked except for a few she made an exception for. It refused to work on Sam though.

She was right in her assessment in that he was persistent and gentle and well aware that she revealed that laced with her feelings in her phone call to Sam. While most people would say it and consider it an insult, she considered it a quality but had always been reluctant to say it since she worried that Sam would see it as an insult. She was grateful for the persistence and in that gentle way of his. True she got pissed at times but in the end, she needed it. So it hurt when he hadn't been as persistent when everyone else was when she spent her recovery at Bobby's place. Her rational side said that he was respecting her wishes and suggested that he didn't want her to become too excited while she was recuperating. The round robin of that made her frustrated more with herself because she just couldn't come out and say how she felt to him. And that was because she was a big coward.

Looking at Orin who was seated on her floor in a similar position, she twitched her lips and replied, "Very. And still is in spite of everything he has done and is accused of."

Orin looked up at her as she gave a rather sad smile but it was only a lip twitch. He shrewdly put together a few things in his mind. "You love him," he said. At her look he said, "Just observation and the fact that I've seen the vamps look at you with interest but you don't bite… like you're already taken."

"I hardly call it that. I don't even know where we stand." Angela sighed as she looked away feeling foolish discussing her issues with essentially a pup. "And I am talking about it to a relative stranger and a pup no less."

Orin normally would have bristled at that since he was near adult age in terms of humans but considering species and lifespan, he was pretty much a pup. He didn't bristle but instead adjusted his position and replied, "At least you are. It clearly bothers you… like you know the answer but still have to ask."

"And you're not the first to say that. Like a dog worrying over a bone." Angela shifted and rested her chin on her hand as it was propped on her knee. She made a slight face at that like she was humored by it.

"Then why do you do it?"

It was a simple question and yet it garnered a poignant look from Angela but it softened when she saw that Orin was going to stand firm in his bold question. She admired that. Few were that intimidated by her when she gave them that kind of look. Besides he had every right to ask; almost everyone who knew and observed her had the right since… well they cared. She wouldn't say otherwise to Ellen or Bobby since they more or less earned that right.

Angela thought about it for a moment, taking her time to mull over the question. She could be glib and end the conversation there. Orin would respect it since she was older, a legend in every sense of the meaning of lore but she sensed he would lose respect for her. And she didn't want that. In that past maybe she would have done it and not cared a bit. Things had changed; she had changed. She owed that to the people she had met these past few years.

Looking at Orin, she replied, "I guess because I am so full of doubt and self-hate that I can't contemplate how anyone would think I am worth their time." She looked at him as if to dare him to challenge that assertion.

Orin saw the challenge. He wanted to respond but he also knew he was in the presence of someone who was worthy of respect but even more so… he was in the presence of an alpha. Ever since she calmed him, his werewolf instincts screamed loud and clear that she was an alpha and to obey any request; he doubted that she gave a command but arguing semantics really wasn't the issue here. His throat convulsed slightly and he replied, "It is important to acknowledge your own thoughts and opinions but you shouldn't discount what others say. It is how they see you."

Angela chuckled after staring at the boy for a time. She was well aware that her stare was intimidating. It was meant to be and it was borderline the expression that Sam disliked heartily. It didn't reveal her thoughts readily and a good thing too since she didn't want people to know what she was thinking. "A good answer to dig yourself out of a hole."

Orin looked at her and cocked his head much like a puppy would. "Honest truth milady. You shouldn't discount what others say. Particularly the ones that meant much to you and wouldn't lie about something like that." He cleared his throat. "My apologies. I spoke out of turn." He looked away feeling embarrassed.

"I asked and you answered. And it was honest. I can't ask for anything more than that." Angela looked at the boy from her perch. When she caught his eye, she gave a smile before sighing, "And you are right but… there are a lot of things that make what seem so easy complicated. And they are things that…"

"If he is a good man then he will listen and accept it."

Angela looked at the boy, "What makes you think I am referring to anyone?"

Feeling a little bold, Orin replied, "You mentioned a 'him' before. He means something to you and more than friendship. It is in your stance, your walk… Forgive me for saying so but you walk like a female who has a mate."

"That is too bold," Angela replied in a warning tone.

"Forgive me."

Angela watched as the boy got up to leave. She didn't have to bite his head off for that. She still didn't believe Jo's assertion about her behavior and the thought of it made her panic. It wasn't Orin's fault. It was an issue regarding her. She said in a gentler tone, "Orin… It's complicated."

Orin paused at the door. He turned to look at her and blinked. Softly he replied, "I understand." He turned to go but thought better of it and turned to look back at her. He added, "A word of advice: don't resist. It makes things harder and sometimes worse."

Angela absorbed the words as she looked at Orin. It was something to think upon. Nodding, she replied, "I will consider it. I am leaving soon."

"Then I hope you have a safe journey and you find what you are looking for."

Angela watched as the boy left her room with the same quiet he had entered with. She knew he was right with what she had said. She had heard it many times over from others and yet she refused to listen. She blinked as she thought about their conversation and the one she had with Sam. She missed him and she wanted to go home. Yet she was hesitant. Sam said they wouldn't throw her out but her fear and survival instincts said otherwise… She had been told she wouldn't be rejected and had.

Sighing she fell back onto her bed and stared up at the canopy. Too many thoughts were running through her head. She was definitely onto something when she told Sam that he was thinking too much at times. She was doing the same thing; trying to apply logic to everything and… The last thing she wanted to do was to hurt Sam and as it stood… the fact that she knew Crowley and he had the power to reveal everything she did…

 _You owe me love. More than you know…_

* * *

It was tiring waking up. Angela knew she didn't sleep well and it was going to show when she worked with the boys. It didn't help much either that Morpheus wanted to see her and spent her sleep time testing her. He called it a brush up of her skills and he just wanted to see how she was doing. And he had to quiz her about Sam.

It wasn't like she could hide her feelings from those that knew her really well. Then again Dean had her figured out before she knew and their relationship was brand new at the time. And he still believed in it even after what happened that forced them to separate. She really disliked the god of dreams for bringing all that back and asking her questions. She never knew a relationship would be so hard… And she wasn't even in one! She really wanted to curse Morpheus for his meddling and keeping her up all night.

Stretching, she went to look out the window to see what the day would be like. Peering through the window she gazed out at the courtyard and noted the light of morning. Yet something was very wrong. She couldn't put her finger on it but something didn't feel right. It was confirmed when she heard a noise that wasn't a normal noise. She turned abruptly and looked at her door while listening to what was going on, her previous sleepiness forgotten.

She heard more noises and it sounded like it was coming from the outside. She walked to the window and looked out. Her eyes widened as she recognized who was there in the courtyard and he was talking to Master Ru. It couldn't be. Could it?

 _The Alchemists are neither good nor bad my bambina. They are neutral beings. Their goal is knowledge._

Angela knew the position of the Alchemists; she had known since the day her father explained it to her. It was just hard to believe here would cater to that. Then again the Alchemists had a pacifist type of view of things. They offered sanctuary to those that needed it. They offered aid, instruction and… It didn't matter who you were. Only your intentions though that seemed a little hypocritical. This was a little too much though.

 _Your mark protects you from possession and from being found by most things namely the demons._

 _But not all things_ , she thought to herself. Not the devil himself. And he couldn't find her because of what Castiel and Kesset branded on her ribs. The seal was powerful because it contained the magic of Karnak and the power of the angels. So it puzzled her how Lucifer knew to come here.

Logically, given the position of the Alchemists, Lucifer could just be there for whatever he wanted in terms of knowledge. Yet she was highly suspicious of it. And it was confirmed when Lucifer raised his hand and… She felt her breath hitch as she watched an Alchemist she didn't know very well explode like a fleshy bomb. Master Ru was looking on with a calm expression. It was all too surreal. She couldn't believe what was happening.

She didn't have long to ponder since she heard noise outside her door. If she stayed, she was trapped. She didn't have the advantage and she didn't want to know what was in store for her to be caught unawares. Her survival/battle mode switched into gear as she strode over to where she kept her blade and chakram. She gripped Absolution firmly and looked around to quickly come up with a plan. Once she had it she went to her position.

She remembered the old training well. Master Ru taught her balance but it was Leandra that taught her stealth. Sure she learned from Madame Rossi in Italy with her courtesans but Leandra was the one that taught her how to use it to her advantage even when she didn't have tactical advantage.

 _It is a natural thing for you and your kind. Even for humans. Be like the tiger that stalks his prey. Swift. Silent. Deadly. Make your own advantage._

Leandra always used the animal metaphors. She was the only one who deferred to the base instincts of humans and of vampires in general when it came to the fight for survival. She encouraged Angela to go with it when it came to what her instincts were telling her. True some seemed almost animalistic but it was what had kept her alive all those centuries.

Angela found her position and crouched ready to spring. She stilled her breathing and became still. It always impressed her partner, particularly Christian, when she would just sit there for hours keeping over watch surveillance. He said that she must be part gargoyle since she was as still as a statue. It had her spam with the Fang Boy moniker she saddled him with from the first day.

She never explained why she gave that to him. He had been happy to assume that it was because she was being a bitch. And he was partially right. She worked hard to give that impression and she didn't want to work with a partner. Back then she discouraged them and couldn't understand when some of them persisted. The other part was because when he got particularly enthusiastic with his subject matter, his fangs elongated slightly and gave the impression that he had slightly irregular canines. The first time she saw them, she wanted to laugh. She gave him the nickname and used it since thought mostly it was in good humor.

The noise was getting louder and she thought she heard snarls and growls. She immediately began to worry about Roman and Orin. They were still considered children and she felt that Orin was still not completely in control of his shift. With young werewolves, no matter which branch of the evolution tree, when they first start shifting their baser instincts often took over. It took someone with a strong personality to keep them from unintentionally lashing out at someone or giving into the bloodlust for vampires if they were nearby.

Looking back on it, it was probably foolish of her to just stride in there when she met Orin in his were form. Even though Orin said she didn't smell like other vamps, she should have been cautious. Most species of monster could make distinctions of the others. A werewolf definitely could sniff out a vampire and vice versa. He could have easily ripped her to shreds. But he said that she smelled different and that was puzzling and disturbing.

Being a dhampir, she knew the power scents had over her kind and others like her. It told you a lot. She could sense fear, aggression, happiness and definitely when Dean was in the mood for his fun. And it didn't help hers were on overdrive when she got a good whiff of Sam's scent. It still embarrassed her that she wanted to do things that she only teased Dean about; hardly things she would do because of her upbringing.

Shaking her head, she focused on her door from her position. She heard the sounds of fighting and figured that there were a couple of Alchemists who actually did have an opinion or the vamps paying a visit were getting their mojo on. Either way, whoever it was, was having a heck of a fight. That meant that she had to be a hundred percent and then some. Her hand gripped her blade as she adjusted her position, ready to spring.

The door burst open and the body flew in. Angela was immediately caught with the scent of sulfur. Her eyes flared, openly recognizing the scent of demon. Her lip twitch but she kept her fangs reeled in. It was a amazing thing dhampirs could do when tapping into their abilities. They could go part way or all the way in terms of vamping out. She knew her limits and abilities and chose how she conducted herself.

The demon that flew in started to get up but he was thrown back to the ground by another body, also a demon. It was followed by a hooded figure coming in while fighting off another two demons. They looked like they were holding their own since another demon was kicked away and collided with the doorframe.

It was about to become uneven when one of the demons that had fallen got to their feet and brandished a knife. It was sinister looking and aimed for the back of the one who was fighting off the demons. Talk about literal back stabbing.

Wasting no time, Angela made her move. Using the skills of stealth and hunting she acquired, she maneuvered to get the drop on the demon. It certainly surprised the demon when she tapped his shoulder and when he faced her she punched him in the chest hard enough to send him flying. She also managed to fend off a second who reacted to what she had done. She gave that demon something to remember and it was the last thing he ever saw.

The demon fell with a look of shock as he slipped off her blade and slumped to the ground. By then the other demons had been beaten back or smoked out of the bodies they had been possessing. Angela looked down at the demon she had just killed and thought that the face looked familiar; like she had met the person before. It held her attention and that was dangerous considering the situation at hand.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?"

Angela turned the moment she recognized the voice and came face to face with Leandra. She frowned since she was certain that the woman was human and she had heard rumors that the woman had died, and that was a long time ago. She stared at her and breathed, "Leandra?"

Leandra smirked as she studied her former pupil. She pushed back the hood she had been wearing to reveal that she was wearing a hoodie that was attached to the jacket she was wearing. It was all modern clothing and it suited the auburn coloring of her hair and vibrant blue eyes. She looked at Angela in apparent appraisal, "I see you've grown up from the little girl I knew you as. Very nice."

Angela made a slight sound that was barely audible. She knew the woman's sexual preferences and made no bones about liking the female version of the species even though she had make partners on occasion. "I don't swing that way," she replied.

"Nope. You never did but who said I can't look and admire? I always thought you were beautiful even when you were but a child."

"To most I would still be."

Leandra laughed as her blue eyes snapped with a twinkle, "Oh I have forgotten how amusing your wit is. You have no idea what it's like to be underground for so long."

"Can't possibly imagine though it doesn't make sense since you are human," Angela pointed out as she shook the blood from her blade.

"Oh didn't I tell you?" Leandra was still smirking when Angela shook her head in the negative. "I'm not completely human," she whispered conspiratorially. Straightening up, she finished with, "And I'm damn hard to kill."

"I can see that."

Leandra chuckled and gave a pat to Angela's shoulder, "You've done well for yourself." She paced around and looked at the bodies, especially the ones that Angela had dealt with. "And you've remembered a thing or two since I taught them to you. You let this one have it."

Angela looked at the demon and the blood on her blade. She could still smell the sulfur and the coppery tang that she knew so well; the scent of demon blood. She swallowed a bit hard and looked abruptly away. "Only doing what I could and I don't like it when they don't play fair."

"You knew that when taking on this job."

Angela made a noise as she shifted on her feet and looked at the bodies. She knew full well what she had gotten herself into when she started chasing demons again. She dealt with Alistair and Alighieri and they were horrible. Lenya was still out there. Lilith was gone. The small fry were out there and she had consorted with Crowley. Oh she knew definitely what the job was all about and… "I know and it sucks considering the paths I've taken."

"Your choice you know."

"I know," Angela replied after a pause. As much as she would like to be angry, she couldn't. And at the moment there was the situation at the castle. She couldn't let the Alchemists suffer. "But it's not about me. Lucifer is here and he is not looking for knowledge." She turned to look at Leandra. "He killed one of the Alchemists."

"I know. Once I realized what was happening, I made my way into the castle to try and find anyone else that his demons would try their hand on." Leandra gave a slight shrug at that since she was surprised. "Low and behold I find one of my best pupils here in this room."

"You know that this is my room. It was insisted upon by Delilah when I first came here," Angela pointed out as she paced to look around. She looked at the bodies on the ground. "You were the one that took me on in spite of what Master Ru wanted."

"Of course," Leandra replied with a smirk. "I believed that you should learn all aspects of your kind. To deny one is to deny all."

Angela made a sound at that. She cleaned off her blade and sheathed it. She started towards the open door. Leandra had the right idea so she will finish it and make her way to Lucifer and end this. If not, at least make it so that the bastard considers more of her offer. It pained her that it would come to that if Lucifer agreed but she would make it on her terms. She looked at her old mentor who was staring at her and asked, "Well, are you coming?"

Leandra grinned as she put her hand on the pommel of her short sword and brushed the other against her dagger. "Well, what are we waiting for?" She strode through the door giving a smirk at Angela. "Time's a wasting."

* * *

 **A/N:** Angie is still thinking about things and wakes up to disturbing events at the castle. Time to get down and dirty. This and more next time on Asked and Answered...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"There are too many of them."

Angela took a look at the situation while giving a reassuring pat to Giovanni's arm. "That won't be a problem. You should stay back. Me and Leandra could handle this."

Giovanni looked at Angela like she was mad. "But that is a nest of demons."

Angela looked at Giovanni with a gentle smile. She knew the cook was good in a fight but he had not fought wars. He was an Alchemist. "I've had worse. And I need to ensure that Roman and Orin are all right." She looked back around.

"Nah you just want to fight," Leandra cut in, "It's in your bones."

Angela made a rude sound and looked at master of stealth. Her eyes narrowed slightly and replied, "It is only a fool that lusts for battle."

"Keep telling yourself that. You're always fighting for something."

Angela said no more as she made a rapid calculation of what to do. She took a breath and started walking out there calmly like she was just going about her business. She was well aware that it looked fairly suicidal but… sometimes doing the stupid thing worked. Or rather crazy worked. She knew that Leandra was behind her and Giovanni wasn't going to be left behind.

She walked right up to the leader and was promptly halted. She stood there looking at the demon and said, "I am the Malachi of Absolution and I request to be head by your boss."

"Who are you?"

Angela raised her brow ever so slightly since that was not the usual response from a demon. She repeated, "The Malachi."

It was suspicious when the demon had to think about it. Then it looked at her and said, "Then you're coming with me."

Angela acted first and delivered and open palm strike to the chest of the demon. She spun to avoid a blow and used her powers emanating from both hands to send the demons flying backwards. One came charging and leapt through the air. She grabbed him with abilities and brought her fist down to slam the demon to the ground. It cleared the path to where Orin and Roman were being held captive and she strode there every bit in control.

The demons put up resistance but Angela took them out with a combination of exorcism and pulling a demon. There were still a lot left but Orin and Roman were free and Angela looked at them saying, "Go!"

Roman and Orin wasted no time in getting to their feet and began to shift. Two large werewolves filled the area and went to town on taking out the demons. With the pair added, they were able to take out the rest of the demons. Angela had the last one pinned against the wall and was looking at him in the eye. She pressed him against the wall and asked, "How many of you are there?"

The demon decided to be stubborn about it, "Not telling you a thing."

It had been a long time since Angela used physical means of interrogation. Her thing was messing with the mind in terms of interrogation. Still she couldn't resist and gave a hard punch across the face. She then slammed the demon against the wall. "I don't have time for your games."

"Time is all we have. You don't."

Angela growled, "Tell me how many and what is your boss doing here?"

The demon chuckled, finding the whole thing hilarious. He shook his head at Angela, "You should know. After all you are the one that is trying so hard to change what is written."

Angela pressed the demon harder into the wall. Her throat released a growl, a low one that clearly meant that she wasn't above ripping the demon's throat out. She narrowed her eyes in anger as she glared at the demon. "What is he doing here?"

"This is a neutral zone. Neither good nor evil. But…" The demon made a slight motion designed to be annoying. "However, you and I both know that there is a reason he would follow you here."

"Bullshit. He couldn't find me."

"Are you so certain?"

Angela knew that it was the truth. Castiel and Kesset made sure of that and her tattoo served its purpose on more than one occasion. She was not going to be manipulated into thinking that Lucifer found a way. There was no way. If it were the case the other angels and demons would have found her already. She replied, "Don't bullshit."

"Fine," the demon replied in a nonchalant way. "Might as well tell you something. It's not like you're going to let me go."

"You don't know that."

"Please. Everyone knows about you." The demon chuckled as he said that. He didn't care that he was being pressed into the wall. It didn't matter anyway. The damage to be had was yet to come. "The warrior princess, the Malachi… a hero, savior and killer. You are all these things but the one constant is that you are a killer. And he likes that."

Angela felt her throat convulse. She had been called many things but what struck a nerve was what she knew to be the truth. And it was painful that something so wonderful was associated with her. She couldn't give in though. This was what demons did but it wasn't exclusive to them. She had plenty of enemies that came back and choice made in the past came and bit her in the ass. "We are all killers."

"But you are different. You have what he wants and he is going to get it. Even if it means hitting you where it is going to hurt."

Angela took a deep breath. She slammed the demon into the wall. "You sonofabitch."

"You know it's true. Everyone you touch will be burned by you. Just go meet him and make it easier on everyone."

"No."

"It's inevitable."

Angela had enough. She slammed the demon into the wall, releasing him. She took a step back and looked at the demon as he was laughing. She raised her hand and called forth her ability to pull a demon out. It was a natural thing; she did it like it was instinct as she pulled out the essence of the demon and watched the agony the demon had being pulled out. It was almost a perverse pleasure.

The demon screeched as it was pulled out of the body that it was inhabiting. It realized that its end was near. Exorcisms were an entirely different thing. Whatever this was… it meant death for certain. There were a few demons who knew how to kill but this was something… It was a terrifying thing and the demon wondered if the others should be afraid of this being that had the potential to really deal a hard blow to them.

Angela saw nothing but the job of pulling the demon. She managed to get the last of the demon out and it was literally a ball of smoke hovering above her open palm. She looked at it with a slight inquisitive look. She said something in the old way and her eyes flared. At that instant the ball of smoke burst into flame and disappeared. The demon was gone.

She lowered her hand and stared for a moment before turning to look at the body. She went to check and was relieved that the original owner was alive. She looked at the others who were looking at her and said, "This one is alive. He'll be fine."

It didn't take much to convince someone to take the human and get to the infirmary. Giovanni was more willing. He was a little scared. Not of her but of the situation. He showed that by genuinely saying that he was impressed with her. Angela thought was certain she detected other thoughts flitting across his face. It was a look she had seen previously and most people usually kept their distance after that. Even the beings that were from their world got that feeling and stayed away of they would be polite but never friendly.

Angela sighed as she watched Giovanni leave. It seemed contradictory to what the Alchemists stood for since they were neutral beings more or less. In fact you addressed them as Alchemist. To give a name meant personalization and not the neutrality and whatever the edict was.

"Well that was impressive," Leandra said as she finished wiping her blade. There was probably going to be a lot more killing but you still took care of your gear.

"No it wasn't," Angela said as she abruptly turned and started walking. They had a ways to go if they were to reach the courtyard. It also depended how many more things were set to make their lives a living hell. "Come on. We need to get to the great hall then cut through the atrium to get to the courtyard."

No one was going to argue with that. Roman and Orin more or less were following base instincts of their kind and were following the alpha. They took up position in their human form while keeping an eye out for anything that was out to stop them. Leandra sighed and took up the middle, following Angela until she gauged enough time had passed to continue their discussion. She sidled up to Angela and ventured, "So what was that?"

"What was what?" Angela decided to be evasive on purpose.

Leandra recognized that tactic since she encouraged it. She couldn't help but grin in pride. "Well I knew your telekinetic abilities were strong. That was nothing new. I'm talking about the whole pulling the demon out. What was that?"

Angela paused to look around the corner. They were in the corridors and you had to be careful. It was easy to get lost in them. She remembered the first time she got lost in them. She was looking for her room and got turned around. Her secret was using her nose but she figured it out later. She ended up wandering around for a time and it took a couple of interesting surprises that gave her a helping hand.

Knowing that Leandra was expecting some sort of answer, Angela continued to survey and replied, "Just a new trick."

"Bullshit."

Angela looked at Leandra. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to fool the woman. Not with everything they had been through. It didn't mean that she had to tell her everything. "A new trick. Nothing more. Nothing less."

Leandra made a slight sound and countered, "That wasn't a simple trick. You forget that I can sniff out stuff like this. Who taught you how?"

Angela looked at her former mentor, "And maybe you shouldn't have. It would have saved a lot of heartache." She turned and motioned for the group to follow. "Some things shouldn't be touched."

"And you should know that what I taught you is because it is what you are. It is up to you to make it who you are. Or have you forgotten that?"

Angela paused and glanced back at Leandra. She hadn't forgotten really. Maybe a little. "It doesn't do a damn thing when it screws with everyone."

"Maybe you should stop thinking the worst. Surely there were times it helped?"

Angela paused a moment. There were times her abilities helped but she wasn't going to give the satisfaction of telling Leandra that one. She knew what she was getting at. She just didn't believe in glorifying it. She had heard too many of those tales and it wasn't her. She looked at Leandra and then offered softly, "They have helped. More than I can explain but it doesn't do away with the things that have happened or will happen."

* * *

"Well this is going to slow us down." Roman looked at the imposing figure guarding the door. His nose twitched slightly and picked up that the figure wasn't a threat.

"She's only doing what she was asked to do," Orin pointed out as he waved away Leandra since it was obvious the woman was going to have a direct approach that would end up being counterproductive to what they needed to do. "The Sphinx is the guardian of the Jaffre corridor."

"What kind of a name is that?" Leandra looked at Orin like he was an unruly pup that was preventing her from taking care of business. "And I say the direct approach is best."

Angela rubbed her forehead as she took a breath. She looked at the guardian at the door and then at Leandra who was ready to get physical. Orin was trying to hold her back and Angela could see that he was trying hard not to use his abilities though it would have been easy to. She then said, "Orin is right. We can't use the direct approach."

"Why not? I bet you and me can take that bitch down," Leandra countered by gesturing towards the guardian.

Angela felt like she was dealing with Dean again as she sighed again. She had forgotten that Leandra could be impatient at times even though she was master of stealth and infiltration; skill sets required of a patient person. It was a paradox of sorts but… Leandra was the best. In a strange way she was reminded of Dean at that moment. It was weird but… "Maybe but she is a Sphinx. They are twice as vicious as the most experienced lupine werewolf." She gestured at the boys and the guardian. "And to attack it… not the best."

"So you say."

Angela reached out to stop Leandra but she missed grabbing her. The stealth master was charging forward and withdrawing her blades and telling the guardian to step aside. It was like watching a film as the guardian only released a little bit of power but that, a flash of light, and Leandra was flying backwards. The stealth master hit the wall with a thud and fell to the ground. Angela watched and looked back at the guardian just in case the Sphinx had other ideas.

"The way forward is to have the key."

Leandra shook her head and grumbled, "Why bother? We need to get to the courtyard."

Angela kept an eye on the Sphinx while waving Leandra back. Her posture was firm and indicated that she wasn't going to tolerate anyone moving without her say so. She kept her eyes fixed on the guardian who was looking at her with a bland expression but also an inspecting gaze. "This is the quickest way to bring us around the back side. If we went the long way around, we will lose time."

"I agree," Roman said. "This is the quickest way therefore we have to pay the forfeit."

"But we need the key and…" Orin shrugged his shoulders. He had only heard of this way and it was a mystery to him. He only knew of what he had been told and studied but even he didn't know all the secrets of the castle. "I don't know…"

"The key is closer than you think," the Sphinx said.

Angela studied the woman. She was well aware of the mythological descriptions of sphinxes. The part human, part lion and part eagle part of the myths pretty much stick in any imagination. Yet in this modern age most beings learned how to blend in and that usually meant hiding in a humanoid form or they took spells and concoctions to hide. The other half just isolated themselves until the one time they could come out without fear of ridicule.

The Sphinx in front of her was human in form. The shape and posture reminded Angela of the goddesses of the Egyptian pantheon with the olive tones and darkened hair. This one had the eyeshadow to accentuate the almond eyes. She was dressed in modern clothing but it had that exotic air to it. She had seen Satet dress similarly even though sphinxes were Phoenician in general.

Angela had no idea of the capabilities of such a creature though she got the suspicion that Bobby would be able to find out. The thing was that she couldn't just call him. She couldn't expect him to find something at the drop of a hat. Especially if it was something that was rare and could be beautiful. That thought struck her as odd but then again she always admired beautiful men and women. It didn't mean she had a preference for women. It explained why she was amused and kind to women who made it obvious that they were attracted to her.

Still they needed a way into the door. She was going to have to wing it. It was something she had done previously and much more frequently before she agreed to Sam's request of being more careful with her decisions. She wasn't about to change that now so she waved for the others to stand back and advanced slowly forward. "So you know where the key is?"

"I do," the Sphinx replied with a slight nod."

"Can you tell me where? Or will there be a forfeit for my query?"

The distance would have hardly been comforting to Sam if he had been there. The distance was close enough to reach out on both sides. That meant either one of them could strike first, fast, and hard. She wasn't trying to start a fight but being around other supernatural creatures she learned that the first step was earning their respect. You had to show them that you weren't afraid to meet them on their level. But it also helped that you had a head for diplomacy too.

The Sphinx looked at Angela with a slight inquisitive look. She cocked her head to the side before starting to pace around Angela. Her gaze shifted up and down as she inspected Angela and made her assessment, "Tall, strong… proud. Strangely humble and self-deprecating. But there is goodness in there."

Angela felt her throat convulse. She was used to being scrutinized especially by the savants she had crossed and they made their assessment of her. This felt different. Then again she never had been given a look over by a Sphinx before. But the feeling was there and she wasn't sure of what to make with it. Following John's rule about saluting anything you could eat or kill, she replied, "I do what I can to help. There are plenty out there that can't fight for themselves."

"A noble thing. But you are troubled. Troubled by the choices you have made and the ones you have yet to make," the Sphinx replied as she continued to circle around Angela. She made a slight humming sound in her throat before continuing, "Into the chaos you fight and the world shifts at your feet. The smallest ripples trickle back to the source."

"Well nothing I haven't heard before."

The Sphinx made a slight sound. "Words you've heard… committed to memory… You hear but don't listen. The answers are found in front of you."

Angela felt her throat convulse slightly at that. She wasn't sure of what to say or if she should say anything. She was saved from answering by Leandra piping up, "We don't have a lot of time. So could you please tell us where the key is?"

The Sphinx looked up and her eyes flared. Her voice took on a warped timbre, "You will not interfere, thief and assassin." She held up her hand and it glowed with the threat of her power. "You have forfeited your right."

Angela saw it and held up a placating hand. Her own eyes flared in response. "Don't. I'm here and I'm listening. Please."

It was a request but it was clear to the Sphinx the power that was behind it. She turned back to look at Angela and took in the expression and the eyes. She reached out and grabbed Angela by the chin in a form but gentle grasp. She peered into the amber eyes looking up into hers. "So much fire. The sacred fire burns strong in you but it is stronger than it has been previously."

Angela let the woman look at her. "So I have been told."

"Fire has many purposes. Yours is the sacred fire. It burns within your soul and quite strongly. Only one reason for that."

Angela didn't say anything but looked at the Sphinx. The Sphinx took in the expression and thought about it for a moment. She released Angela's chin and stepped back. "But I suspect that it is involved with the choices yet to be made. Either way, you are worthy to open the door with the key." She walked back to her station.

Angela watched the woman walk. She felt her cheeks flush. She realized that her deepest secret had the potential to be revealed. She was glad that the Sphinx didn't go into it. She knew her feelings for Sam but what to do about it was what the woman was referring to and… She looked at the woman and replied, "May I ask what the key is?"

"You've realized that the key is not like any key you've used before. Intelligent as well as beautiful. I see now the attraction on both sides." The Sphinx gave a smile and a nod. She straightened up and continued, "The key is that which can only be opened by words. Arranged as such to test one's ability to think and reason."

Angela blinked. She remembered this from the stories. "You want me to answer a riddle," she replied as more of a statement rather than a question.

The Sphinx nodded, "Yes. Answer my riddle and the door will be unlocked and opened to you." She looked at the others and then added, "Of course it is a choice to answer. You may choose to answer it or not. Answer correctly and you shall pass. Answer poorly and the consequences…" She looked at Angela with a firm look.

"You mean death," Angela said after she took a moment to think about it. She barely blinked at that unaware that it was a similar movement Dean would make when he realized that he might be maneuvered into a position between a rock and a hard place.

"Essentially."

It was Angela's choice. She turned away to think about it. This was one of those moments that Sam would have reminded her to be careful. She could hear him say it in her ear in that gentle tone he always seemed to get when he talked to her specifically. She could also hear him say that there were people who needed help. It was one of those moments where the risks and rewards had to be weighed.

Knowing herself, Angela looked at nothing in particular. She then pivoted and turned to look at the Sphinx and said, "I choose to answer. May I hear it?"

The Sphinx nodded, her golden brown eyes flickering like little flames. She blinked slowly and her eyes flickered with power as she spoke, "If you break me, I do not stop working. If you touch me, I may be snared. If you lose me, nothing will matter."

If Angela had any personal thoughts about the riddle before her, she kept them to herself. Her focus was on answering and getting the door opened. She thought about it, thankful that the Sphinx was not on a time clock. It then hit her and she blinked at the answer. It was something to think about later. Looking at the Sphinx, she replied, "The heart."

The Sphinx nodded, "You have answered correctly. You may pass."

With that, the door opened and the Sphinx stepped aside. Angela was the last to go through and was stopped by the Sphinx who pressed something into her had. She tucked it into her jacket pocket after accepting it. She strode to the head of the group and continued to lead the way through the castle. She only paused when she heard noise and beckoned for the others to stay back. She caught the whiff of demon and was going to pounce on them. She whirled around the corner, prepared to knife them but she stopped. Her jaw dropped as her hand lowered upon seeing the source of the noise. "Sam?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like they hit an obstacle and Angie answers the riddle but what is this surprise? Keep watching for more on Asked and Answered...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sam was used to the strange and unusual happening. It was part of the job. Yet there were some things he was certain that couldn't obey the laws of even the supernatural. For instance, going to sleep at Bobby's place and then waking up in a place that looked like it belonged in Shakespeare time… that ranked up there. It certainly had him blinking and rubbing his eyes to make sure that he hadn't gone insane.

He had good reasons for thinking it as such. First off the location was… wherever it was and he wasn't aware of any place in the US that had a castle interior. Second, Dean wasn't there. For the most part anything involving a job or something, Dean was always there. And so was she but he knew where she was which was why he didn't include her at first. The moment he figured that she could be here too and probably going crazy, he became worried.

It was automatic for him to worry about her. He forced himself to become calm though since he didn't know anything about this place or the situation except for what was directly in front of him. It wasn't going to do him any good to worry about something that probably hadn't happened. He just had to focus on one, figuring out where he was and two, finding a way and means to get home. He could call for Castiel but he was well aware that the angel was not a hundred percent. There was the option to call Kesset.

It was better than nothing and Sam reached into his pocket to find that he didn't have his cell phone. He looked around and muttered, "Great. And praying won't really work because of…" He cleared his throat since he knew what he meant by that muttering.

There was no other choice but to wander around and find someone who could tell him where he was. He looked around and found that he was in some sort of room that looked a bit like a hideaway or secret room or something. There were a bunch of dusty shelves and books along with odds and ends that gave the impression of being tools of the hunting trade but the appearance made Sam question that assertion. He also questioned how the hell he ended up in there but systematically made his way through the room to get to the door.

Going up a flight of stairs found himself in a hall of sorts. He had no idea he was on the second level of corridors and they were even worse than the third I terms that one could get lost. He took a logical approach and opened doors but stayed on the main hall. He wasn't about to get himself hopelessly lost if he could help it. His plan worked fairly well since most of the doors opened to larger rooms and there wasn't a point in going into them. There was also the sneaking suspicion that some of them were more than meets the eye having learned to be more diligent from Angela.

He only came to difficulty when he came to a crossroads of corridors. He had to make a choice of either left or right or straight ahead. As it were, he had no plan to decide that. He knew his brother would just pick one and go with no real sense in logic and only because 'it felt right' or something like that. Sam was inclined to think things through and come to some form of logic when it came to his choices. Unfortunately there were no criteria since they all looked the same. It wasn't like one of them was the creepy hall that was in the movies and the idiot walks down it anyway.

Sam was at a loss and decided to take a leaf out of Dean's book and pick one. It seemed to work for his brother half the time and he didn't have a super sniffer like Angela. He was on his own. So he looked down the halls and tried to pick one. It was then he got the little push that occurred at random so much that he thought it was a fluke. It was telling him to take the right corridor.

The first time he got that feeling was when Angela had accidentally killed herself and he and Dean were rescuing her body from the morgue. He didn't read the tags or start pulling out drawers at random intervals. He just… knew. It was odd and rarely surfaced except when he was certain he was close to her when they were rescuing her from being kidnapped. Thing was it was random enough to be counted as a fluke. He wasn't sure of what to make of it now but…

The tug was stronger, urging him to go right. Sam looked at the walls to see if there was anything that may influence that decision. There wasn't. Not even a scratch to mark a trail or anything. He stared down the corridor while coming to a decision. He wasn't sure of why but… he was going to go with it. He only hoped that it wasn't going to turn around and bite him in the ass. So he started down the right corridor but after he marked the wall of the crossroad… just in case.

Continuing what he had previously done, Sam checked the doors that were on either side of the hall. It was better than nothing and he was bound to come across someone sooner or later. And he got the slight feeling that it might be Angela though it had more to do with the tingly feeling he got that prodded him in this direction in the first place. It was crazy on some level but hey… crazy works. Maybe not all the time but it had its uses. Right now he was feeling that he was going crazy since he was starting to think that he might be going in circles.

His luck, if it could be called that, was about to change when he came across a door on the right side. He opened it and found a few individuals in there. At first he thought he may have found people who would have been able to point him in the right direction. It changed when they looked at him and the manner they looked at him had him think otherwise.

"Well, well, well," the tallest of the three said, "What have we here?"

The shortest, which turned out to be a woman, piped up, "Looks like we found him."

"Who?"

The woman slapped the two men. "Don't be stupid." She got a smug grin on her face. "Sam Winchester. We've been looking for you and here you are."

At that moment, Sam knew he was in trouble. He didn't have any weapons to help him out. He wouldn't have been able to find a kitchen to get salt and he wasn't even sure about what things in the building had iron in them. Still, he wasn't going to go down without a fight and he grabbed the nearest thing he could get his hands on to be a weapon. It was a rather ornate short sword that had been mounted on a shield. It was better than nothing.

The demoness laughed, "You really think that thing is going to help you?"

They could laugh all they want but Sam was not going to let them think they had him. As soon as one came near, he took a swing. Then the fight was on. He had been ganged up on before and it was a stark realization that there was no one coming to help. Not Dean or Angela. It was another harsh reminder of what he had taken for granted and one he had been working on.

It was like back in the tournament when she was there, just watching, but her advice from training kicked in. He had to play this smart and he knew that his choice in weapon was not iron. Silver, maybe, but he wasn't going to count on it. He waited until they made their move before countering and managed to give a few good blows. Until one of them managed to wrench his weapon away and gave him a right across the face.

Sam was used to getting hit and hard. The hardest hit he would ever admit to taking was that last sparring bout before the tournament and it was Angela that delivered. He didn't know it was her at the time since her head was covered and Christian had his trainees do the same thing so they were all alike. He remembered Dean mentioning that they looked like a bunch of freaking ninjas… and they moved like it too when they were on the move. It made it seem like there were more than there really were at the time and that was the point of the exercise.

She never used her fists on him or Dean but rather an open palm strike. Even though she used her palm, it still hurt. The cuff to his head was nothing. He steadied himself and backed into a loose defensive stance. It was three on one and they were demons, meaning that at some point they were going to cheat. And cheat they did.

The female demon decided to catch him off guard and she used her powers to fling him aside. Sam landed on the ground after hitting the wall with an 'oomph'. He was back on his feet and ready to fight but he knew that he didn't stand a chance unless he made an advantage. Unfortunately it was going to be perceived in a negative fashion.

 _Sometimes the best defense is a good offense. For the most part it is running away to find a position of advantage._

Sam remembered that lesson full well and decided it was best to lose the demons. He turned and ran and he heard the demons laughing and mocking him. It burned in his ears but it was better to get a good advantage since he was on his own. The downside was that he was running blind. His method of searching was lost as he blindly ran through the corridors and soon he was lost but the demons were close behind him. It felt like he was going in circles and he was going to have to change it up and figure something out.

He picked a door at random and opened it, finding that it opened into another hall. He blinked since he found that most unusual. He really didn't like this place wherever he was and he just wanted to get out.

"Sammy, come out, come out."

Sam turned towards the sound of the voice. They were getting closer and he was no closer to a solution of what to do. He didn't have his powers anymore and he wasn't going to go that route. Not ever again. Not after what happened.

The demons came in sight. The woman, who was the leader, grinned when she caught sight of him holding the door open. "Come on Sammy. You know running away isn't much fun. Don't be a coward." She stopped and stood there expectantly.

Normally the words would rankle him but Sam wasn't going to rise to the bait. He took a hesitant step as if he were going to face them but then stepped back. He watched them and noticed that they didn't like it that he was that close to the doorway into the hall that he came across. He couldn't tell if there were demon wards around that would prevent them but the niggling feeling that there was something in there that scared demons meant that he shouldn't go through the door also reared its head. He was stuck and if he didn't make it quick, the demons would make it for him.

"Sam, come with us, say yes and it will be all over," the female demon was saying.

 _Like that's gonna happen_. Sam was not going to ever say yes. "No."

"It's gonna end bloody one way or another. At least you'll have some say in who gets caught in the crossfire."

It was low and typical to play upon that which would drive him. Sam knew that if it were feasible, he would do what he had to keep his brother and her safe. He was determined though not to go down that path that got them there in the first place. He wasn't going to fuck that up. He couldn't go towards the demons but he couldn't really go through that door either. The reaction of the demons told him that there was probably something there that could kill him.

He debated internally what to do. It was then that he felt that trickle he had felt when trying to find his way through the corridors. It felt familiar and right and it overrode his concerns about going through the door. Giving a look at the demons, he turned and ran through the door and he heard the frustrated growls of the demons but they didn't give chase. That was some relief but that didn't mean things were all and well with him. He was running blindly so he stopped and took a moment.

The pull encouraged him where to move. He couldn't explain it and didn't want to try but he got the distinct feeling that maybe Angela was there. It was probably a bad idea but he couldn't discount what had happened in the past even though it was probably a fluke. It was all he had though and he was going to go with it. He ended up regretting it the moment he rounded another corner since he had given up navigating the other way.

It was like being thrust into the past when he came across a huge form and one he knew too well. Sam was not one to freeze when it came to dangerous situations. In hunting, freezing could get you killed. Yet he froze and it was only because he was thrust back into a place that he really didn't want to think about as he stared at the Lupei that was looking at him like he was a snack.

He remembered that time in the cave, the damage done to his body from sharp claws and being a punching bag. This creature wasn't Joseph since he remembered that bastard but seeing the Lupei, it was enough to send his thoughts out of control and he ended up going with reaction. He turned and ran; a stupid thing to do since the thing gave chase.

Sam ran blindly through the corridors, going in circles. The Lupei was still giving chase and he was pretty much toast. He had no idea what he was going to do since he didn't have anything to fight with. He made another turn and the corridor suddenly changed to a different look. He didn't have time to stop and wonder since the Lupei was still following him. He ran past a crossroads and something came out and tackled the Lupei.

Sam didn't stop to see what it was but continued to run until he was flung off his feet and hit the wall. He dropped and looked up briefly to see another demon. Great. He got to his feet and tried to run again but the demon stopped him. Then it became more like a game of tossing Sam. It was not a good day and he felt stupid for listening to his tick feeling thing.

The last throw ended up with him hitting a door and falling into a room. Sam was surprised he didn't break anything since the door looked like oak and it was one of the hardest of woods out there. He slowly got to his feet and stumbled away from the demon but he could tell it was after him. He rubbed his shoulder feeling that it was probably bruised and he was frustrated because he still had no idea where he was or even the why and he didn't have the first clue how to get out.

He bumped into something and made noise, cursing himself. He was going to give himself away. And he did that when he came face to face with the one person that occupied his thoughts more than anything else. He stood there as he heard, "Sam?"

Sam looked at Angela with her upraised arm holding the knife she used in lieu of her sword when the job called for it. He didn't have time to say anything since her surprised expression changed into an aggressive one and she threw her knife. It whizzed by his face and he heard a shriek. He turned to see the demon that had been chasing him fall back with the knife embedded in the demon's chest and the familiar glow of it being killed emitted as the demon dropped to the floor.

Sam looked up from the fallen demon towards Angela. She was looking at the demon with a look that was angry but not quite and her shoulders were heaving. He watched her get it under control as her gaze shifted to look at him and she stepped forward and looked at him like she was inspecting fruit for bad spots. It wasn't bad or uncomfortable since he was used to it. What he wasn't used to was her leaning forward and kissing him on the mouth. He was distinctly aware that she had pressed her hands on his chest to giver herself leverage but the kiss itself had him stunned and it looked like it stunned her too.

He watched as her cheeks went red and she cleared her throat and looked down. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

"So this is the headquarters of the Alchemists?"

Angela gave a nod as her eyes darted around for any sign of trouble as she led the way through the corridor. "Pretty much though they live just about anywhere and they all can be assholes on occasion."

"Hey."

Sam turned to look at the dark skinned Orin who looked indignant at being called an asshole on occasion. He looked at the others. He had recognized Roman right off having had previous encounters with the boy and learned that he was there to gain training from the Alchemists for his guardian training for the school he was going to. Orin was an Alchemist in training, as Angela worded it. Leandra… he was uncomfortable being around and it had nothing to do with the fact that she was a thief and assassin.

"Don't take it personally, kid," Leandra was saying, "She calls me something along the lines of a thieving bitch."

Angela made a slight sound at that. Sam looked at her and got the impression that she was uncomfortable at being there. Or she wasn't comfortable with him being there. It was ridiculous but he knew full well that her reaction to things wasn't along the mainstream. He pressed gently, "You okay?"

Angela sighed as she paused, "No. And it's not you it's… everything else."

Sam knew that they had to get to the courtyard if they were to take back the castle and save the Alchemists. More importantly it was to rescue this Master Ru whom he guessed was special to Angela. He could get that this wasn't exactly what she had in mind when she came here to find answers and she did seem nervous around him after their kiss.

The rational part told him not to worry about it. After all he knew that she was not good at showing her feelings when it came to people she cared about. Though, his heart argued, she showed it a lot better to others like Ellen and Jo and even Dean but with him… He brushed it aside since it wasn't his feelings that were the issue. He reached out and touched her shoulder to stop her. Once she was looking at him, he asked, "You wanna… talk about it?"

Angela blinked and looked down. She still felt embarrassed that she had kissed Sam like that. She was just relieved he was okay and that was after she got pissed that the demon was going to blindside him. It was automatic for her to throw her knife and go with it. She was relieved and happy to see him and she embarrassed herself by doing that. Her skin still felt flush and it didn't help that her normal body temp was the equivalent of a mild fever for humans. Now it felt like she was feverish but she wasn't sick… and she didn't like the fact that Leandra picked right up on it and…

"Angie?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Angela cleared her throat and said, "Sorry. I just… I just don't like the feeling of this place. Something is off about it."

"Like what?"

 _And there he goes being persistent._ Angela knew she wouldn't have him any other way but with everything going on… She looked up at him and replied, "I don't know. It's the same place but it's… not." She looked down the corridor more to avoid looking at Sam since her cheeks were still flushed or they felt hot.

Sam tried not to be hurt by her manner and it became easier when he saw the flush on her cheeks. He suppressed the smile that threatened; he liked the look on her. Instead he focused on the fact that she was also agitated and it had nothing to do with him. He tried familiar grounding, "What do you think makes it not…" He stopped since he thought it sounded ridiculous.

Angela looked up and saw Sam frowning slightly as if puzzling what to say. She couldn't help but smile. He was always trying to reach out to her and in ways that would have annoyed her if it had been any other. She replied, "I'm not sure. It doesn't feel right but my other senses are telling me what is before us. Demons are here… with Lucifer." She looked down the corridor they were walking. They hadn't come across any trouble and it worried her. "And yet the way they move about the castle… it's not like what I know."

"Well, all I can say is that I am being cheated out of excitement. Just let

me scout ahead and you two can work out this lover bird crap," Leandra piped up.

Sam cleared his throat and noted that the blush had returned to Angela's face as she looked down but her body was also quivering in anger. As much as she seemed to know this person, it seemed she was annoyed or disliked being in her presence. Being diplomatic, he said, "That'll work. Go ahead… Leandra. Right?"

Leandra smirked as she sauntered up to Sam and said, "You're good… sweet thing." She then sauntered past him for a few steps and then started to sprint down the hall.

"Sometimes I wonder why the bloody hell I even bothered to learn anything from her," Angela said as she rubbed her forehead like she did when she was getting a headache.

"It was a wise choice," Roman said as he stepped forward. "She is not the patient kind." He had offered it as a means to cover up the embarrassment that had been felt.

"I know. A paradox to the skill set," Angela replied as she lowered her hand feel a little better but she still had a slight blush on her cheek. "And she never was good at holding her tongue." She gave a slight snort that was ladylike while conveying her displeasure.

Sam thought she was putting it lightly but that was Angela. She was always polite even when she was showing her displeasure. He for one was glad that the assassin/thief or whoever she was had gone ahead. "And some are too good at it," he said without thinking.

Angela looked at Sam when he said that. She knew he wasn't being mean but rather pointing out the obvious. She was guilty of that herself. "Right. But it is effective," she pointed out and grinned. She actually felt a little better about this whole thing even though she got the feeling that something was off about this place. She looked at Orin and Roman, "Shall we?"

"Knowing you, milady, this will be interesting," Roman said as he took point followed by Orin.

Sam waited until they passed before asking, "So are you…" He didn't finish since it sounded like he was repeating himself. He tried again, "So what is the plan."

Angela looked ahead and rotated her shoulders. "Until I can figure out why things look right but they aren't, I'm going to do what was my plan in the first place. Save the bloody Alchemists." She gave a slight smile to indicate that she was not being mean about her reference. Her expression became somber as she added, "I can't let anything happen to Master Ru."

Normally Sam would have started in on the questions but he sensed that then was not the time to ask. He did get the sense that Master Ru was important to her. There were a lot of people they had met that meant something to her and it really did put into perspective the question of who didn't know her. Nodding he replied, "I'm with you."

"Not like you had much of a choice."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle. They seemed to be back on the easy footing they had before. He wasn't naïve to think that it was forgotten though. _He_ couldn't forget that kiss and it made him wonder and hope. "No I didn't. I just woke up here and…"

"I would blame a trickster but I know those bastards' tendencies."

"I'll agree with you on that."

It allowed them both to chuckle a little bit and it lightened the mood considerably. It even allowed Sam to feel like he could handle Leandra when she came back to give her report that the way out of the Jaffre Corridor was clear. He ignored her as Angela took the lead and followed the path Leandra had come.

They only stopped when Angela did and her body tensed. Sam knew what that meant and looked around for anything. Then it came out, the giant Lupei that chased him came around the corner and it looked pissed. It looked at them and roared. Angela looked at it and said, "And you said it was clear."

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like we had a couple of surprises. What was that between Angie and Sam? Looks like things are going to get interesting. This and more on Asked and Answered...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Angie!"

Angela felt herself being wrapped in a bear hug, or maybe a body tackle, and fell to the ground. She hit the ground but the grunt was from Sam as they hit the deck. She looked up to see the tail end of a bushy tail fly over and heard the growls and snapping of jaws. She felt Sam's arms tighten around her in a protective gesture as their bodies slid along the ground a bit.

"You okay?"

Angela turned to look at Sam who was looking at her in concern. She nodded, "I'm good."

Sam nodded and was on his feet, ignoring the ache on the back of his shoulders and extended his hand towards Angela. He pulled her to her feet just as Roman was flung aside by the Lupei and into the wall. He turned to look at the thing as it rounded on Orin and cuffed him hard and then it turned to round on them. Sam had no idea what to do except to use a blade but that meant getting in close and…

"Bloody dog," Angela muttered as she tensed her body and observed the Lupei. "At least he's not mad." She gave a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"And that isn't exactly reassuring," Sam muttered in reply. He was seeing nothing but the large claws and remembered how it felt when they ripped through his leg. He shifted like he was going to run but he stayed there. He wasn't going to leave her alone. "So uh… any ideas apart from running?"

Angela was thinking the same thing and she hadn't failed to notice Sam's reaction to the Lupei. It wasn't like she could forget either. She stitched him up after that and she remembered that fight. She didn't blame Sam really for being wary of this species of lycanthrope or lycanthropes in general.

She didn't have many ideas and after watching Roman and Orin get tossed around… She huffed slightly and said, "I have one and I know you're not going to like it."

"If it involves you probably getting hurt, then yeah," Sam retorted while keeping his eye on the Lupei. He glanced at her and added, "Don't… don't do anything to hurt yourself."

Angela heard the plea in Sam's voice. She always kept his request in mind but when he reminded her, she knew that he was especially concerned. She looked at him and saw a look she hadn't really seen before on his face and it made her pause. It wasn't a bad look but it was one that made her thoughtful and brought that fluttering feeling she liked. She didn't want to make him worry but they had a situation. She felt her throat convulse slightly as she replied, "I only know one way. Remember Nikolai. What I did?"

Sam knew what she meant. He shook his head, "Angie… no. It's too risky."

"Roman and Orin are too young and Leandra…" She glanced where Leandra was putting pressure on a wound on her arm. She reached out and grabbed his sleeve and held it like she always did. "It's worth it."

Sam looked at her and glanced at the Lupei. Roman was stalling as best as he could as well as Orin but they needed a more permanent solution. He knew what she was talking about and… He gave a nod but not before he took the hand she had grasped his sleeve and gave a gentle squeeze. He just wanted to reassure her that he had her back.

Angela said nothing when she felt his fingers around her hand. Slowly she undid her chakram and gave it to him. She always had faith in his abilities and she trusted him now in how to use her weapon. She was surprised when his fingers brushed her hand once more as he took her chakram. She gave a smile that was more reassuring than she felt. When turned to face the Lupei, there was nothing but a calm and firm expression.

The Lupei had just thrown aside Orin and Angela could see him whimper while trying to get to his feet. Roman had hit the corridor and it was a wonder the hall hadn't collapsed. Then again the place had stood for hundreds of years and through things ten times worse… She focused on the Lupei as it snarled and barked, "Hey!"

The Lupei turned and its eyes lighted on her. She recognized the familiar look of anger and hate. It was bred into the werewolves. And to think that they were once allies with the vamps. That was another story all together. Angela kept her focus on the Lupei as he growled, its teeth showing. She watched as it loped towards her.

Lupei looked similar to their full lupine cousins but their forearms were slightly longer and more anthropomorphic to allow for easy grabbing. They moved fast on two legs but twice as fast on all fours and even then, they loped. The movements were comparable to modern gorillas and even yetis. When they came barreling at you, it was an impressive sight and a scary one too. Angela stood her ground and didn't reach for any of her weapons.

Looking at the Lupei, Angela raised her hand as she had done before and barked, "Stop!"

It wasn't as firm as Sam remembered when she barked at the three ghostly brats. It was more… like her normal speech. He had observed her with her quieter tones with Nikolai and he recalled how she told him about the crazy Lupei when she had been taken into that fight club scene. That had him wanting to pester her but he resisted just as he was resisting now to jump in. Part of it was his wariness around Lupeis in general since his experience with Joseph and the other part was because he had to show her he trusted her.

He couldn't count the times she had asked him to trust her. He said he did but looking back, it felt like lip service. It was one thing to say it but another to show it. She knew he wasn't comfortable with this plan and yet he was… letting her do this. He wouldn't call it letting but it seemed to fit. She was also trusting him to exercise his judgment as she did many times before by giving him her chakram. The way he saw it, it was building their relationship. Silently he breathed, _Be careful Angie._

Angela saw that she didn't have an effect on the Lupei, not as much as she would like. She did see the flickers of doubt though. She had observed it enough with Orin when she forced him to agitation in his wolf state and then barked at him. It wasn't enough and she knew she had to put more into her command. This wasn't like her ordering Cerebus or Lilah around… and she still couldn't explain why they followed even though they generally didn't like vamps.

The Lupei shook its head and looked at her. It had eyes only for her and growled more, baring its teeth. It loped on all fours towards her, testing to see if she would spring or move. It was ready to kill. After a few moments, it moved towards her faster, the bred hatred of her kind taking over.

"STOP!"

It looked like one of those cartoons to the point you almost heard the squeal of breaks as the Lupei halted in its tracks. It looked puzzled as it stared at Angela and rumbled. Shaking its head, it reverted back to the growling and tentatively put out its clawed hand/foot.

Angela growled back, more out of habit when dealing with Fiona, Augusta or even Jo when they made comments about jumping on Sam. Her eyes flared as she let it out and let her own fangs show. She watched with a firm look as the Lupei put a paw out again and she growled a warning at it. She didn't understand why she was bothering with growls instead of words but it felt right and she was getting a lot more response out of the Lupei, which puzzled her.

The Lupei looked comical since it couldn't decide if she was friend or foe. The confusion was clear on its face and in the end it whimpered more out of frustration and not sure of what to do. Roman and Orin started to move forward but Angela looked at them and said, "Stay back."

It was definitely not comfortable for Sam to watch as she approached the Lupei just standing there while whimpering. Looking at it, it looked like a really big puppy… not that it inspired much confidence to him. He felt his throat convulse as he watched her approach, her teeth receding but her eyes still glittering orbs. They weren't as intense as before but he could tell she was still in her mode.

Angela looked at the Lupei. There was something puzzling about it. It looked like an overgrown puppy or a puppy trapped in an adult body. True she had met autistic and people with Down syndrome previously but this didn't quite feel right. This whole experience was off to her but she couldn't afford to let it show. She studied the Lupei and outstretched her hand, "Easy, there. Sit."

It was a simple command but the best there was. The only thing that seemed out of place was the fact that Sam was laughing. Angela waited until she had a hand on the top of the Lupei's snout before daring to look. Her focus was on the Lupei that was now sitting. She glanced at Sam and asked, "What's so funny?"

Sam hadn't expected to laugh at all since they were in a dangerous situation but he couldn't help it. Having been around dogs, and very unusual dogs, lately, he knew basic commands and he had given orders to Cerebus, Lilah and Sasha. So it wasn't the command that was funny. It was the reaction. The Lupei he expected since Angela had its attention. What he didn't expect was to see Roman and Orin obey the same command and he watched as they put their butts to the stone floor and sat.

Seeing that he might have made things a little awkward and maybe screwed things up, he tried to get himself under control. It was Leandra though who said, "Ah he's just laughing because your pups there also listened to you."

Angela blinked at that and was relieved that the Lupei was rumbling but in a more content way under her hand. She looked to see Roman and Orin sitting like obedient children and waiting for the next lesson. She blinked and her surprise turned to panic. She felt the Lupei rumble in response to her emotions and she reached up to pet and rubbed his ears. Her skin flushed like she was blushing as she said, "Roman, Orin, you can stop that."

"Sorry," they replied in unison.

Sam had managed to stop laughing and noticed the sudden change. He also noticed that the Lupei was becoming confused at her change of demeanor and that could spell trouble. He especially noticed her demeanor and felt like an ass. It was a risk but he took it despite the fact that he wasn't exactly wanting to be first in line to get near a Lupei. He did it though for her.

Angela knew that her emotional state was confusing the Lupei and the first instinct was to run and hide. It was cowardly but the only thing she knew since she didn't understand what was going on with her and she knew Sam wasn't laughing at her but it felt like it and to top it off her feelings…

"I'm not laughing at you."

Angela looked up to see Sam with one hand on the Lupei and looking at her. It surprised her that he was even that close since he didn't exactly express a dislike for Lupeis, he wasn't the first in line to be BFFs with them and she didn't blame him. Yet here he was boldly putting his hand on the Lupei's snout in the same manner she had to exert dominance and the Lupei was responding. She realized though why he was doing it and his outright statement said more than the usual statements leading up to it. "I know. It's just…"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Sam wasn't going to let it end there. He looked at the Lupei that was looking at him expectantly and he removed his hand. It then lowered itself to the ground in a clear visual form of 'I submit'. He blinked at it since he wasn't exactly sure on the how or why. Still it assuaged him that the Lupei wasn't going to attack them while he had a conversation with Angela. Looking at Roman he gestured over towards Leandra and was relieved that Roman nodded and dragged Orin over once they shifted back to their human form. He then turned to look at Angela. He took her hand to keep her from leaving.

Angela looked as Sam grasped her hand. She watched his fingers play with her palm, dancing across it, his thumb pressed gently on the top of her hand. She had always liked his touch even before she realized her feelings for him. Something about it was soothing and… "I'm okay, Sam," she said, "I was just… startled by… everything."

Sam became aware of the effect the simple gesture of holding her hand was having on her. He watched her visibly calm down and was relieved she wasn't going to run away like a scared deer. He repeated, "I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you. Just… just seeing Roman and Orin react even though your focus was all on the Lupei… It reminded me of the last time you did that. You were small."

Angela felt her throat convulse as she reveled in Sam's touch. There were no expectations, just his way of trying to soothe her agitation. It allowed her to listen to what he said. She queried, "When I was small."

"Yeah. You uh… basically told a demon to sit down and shut up. Scared the crap out of me but it was you being you," Sam replied honestly as he recalled those times. "Another was when you told Lenya to stop. She didn't like it."

"She never likes anything I do that thwarts her plans," Angela scoffed and managed a chuckle. What Sam said though made her thoughtful. "So I… did that…" She gestured to indicate what had just happened.

Sam nodded, "Yeah. I was laughing because when you told the demon to sit… Cerebus looked like he wanted to and… I think everyone in the room wanted to." He gave a slight smile and a chuckle.

Angela searched Sam's face as she thought about it. "I didn't mean to."

"I know." Sam rubbed his thumb gently over the top of her hand. He felt lucky to even be allowed this one gesture since it was fairy intimate even if it was done in the manner a friend would do though that was stretching it in his mind. He watched her expression and noticed the uncertainty cross her face. "It's you though. You jump in because it's in you to protect people."

It was overly simple since Angela knew that Sam and his brother disliked it when she became the overprotective watchdog and vice versa. Still it was a nice gesture and he summed up the why to the question she kept asking herself. Her lip twitched into a smile, "Thanks."

"Honest truth."

Angela looked up at Sam and saw an expression in his eyes that she had seen before ever since she returned to her normal size. It was one that baffled and frightened her since it was coupled with actions that conveyed more than brotherly affection. She felt her heart quicken in its beating and her skin started to flush again and she felt the heat rise up and she could feel it in her ears. "You've always been honest with me. Thank you," she offered once she got control of herself. Regretfully she pulled her hand out of his and turned to lead once again. The sooner they finished this, the sooner she could get back home and have that long overdue talk that she wanted to have but couldn't. Things were just complicated.

* * *

"Go!"

Angela looked back at Leandra as she stood to face the demons that were coming while the fighting was going on. She replied, "We're in this fight together."

Leandra looked at Angela and Sam while they were flanked by the Lupei of all things. She smirked, "Yeah except my place is here. In case you haven't noticed, we've got a little problem here." She gestured towards the fighting going on in the main hall.

They had made through the corridors and down to the main hall. Along the way, they managed to set free the Alchemists and the visiting vamps from the demons. The vamps were pissed and ready to fight. It was surprising to see them willing to fight together considering that they didn't overly like those with werewolf blood. Then again, in Sam's opinion, most people knew better than to cross Angela when she was in a mood. And she was that good at getting people to cooperate.

One of the vamps did take an interest in her and it didn't sit well with Sam. It didn't matter that it was a conversation to discuss strategy… it just didn't sit well and Sam knew he was going to have to put up and shut up about it. He had no claim to her though his heart had other ideas. He stood there and let them converse and then tried not to sound so jealous when he asked her what was going on.

"Just that his group was willing to follow me even though I hang out with dogs," she replied as she looked around. "His words. Not mine."

"I figured that." Sam studied her as she looked around. "So… we still going through the main hall?" He resisted asking her what the plan was. He felt that to ask was treading that path of taking her for granted and it was something that he didn't want to go through with again if he could help it.

Angela noted Sam's choice of words but didn't comment on it. She had noticed that he refrained from asking directly if she had a plan or not. It was puzzling to her. She put it aside and answered his question, "It's still the quickest way to the courtyard."

"Then what are we waiting for? These dogs stink."

The snide comments were to be expected and Angela couldn't help but roll her eyes at that statement. She expected it as much but it still irked her. She muttered loud enough for Sam to hear, "And I thought we were getting along so well."

"Takes all kinds Angie. You showed that," Sam offered with a shrug.

"But sometimes…" Angela didn't finish what she was going to say. Her hand was gently squeezed in reassurance by Sam's larger one. It helped and her lip twitched in response. "Let's go."

They made it to the hall but discovered that there were a bunch of demons. The numbers were larger than what Leandra handled to battle her way towards Angela's room. It would require a group effort. Sam watched as Angela surveyed the situation and could tell she was thinking the best way to do this without wasting life. He admired that she wanted to minimize casualties, but he was concerned about when the time would come where she was going to have to go with a decision where the worst thing occurred no matter what.

She had given her advice in the past but Sam picked up that she was quick to disregard her own advice at times; like she wasn't worthy of it or some equally ridiculous idea. He figured that it was because she felt she was the only one to go the 'suicide mission' route. It was still there but she did as he asked and she considered others but he started wondering if he did her a disservice asking that since she looked almost… indecisive.

He and Dean both had heard stories about the great general, the tactician. Mostly they were the kind of things found in myths and legends but Austin and Christian had a few things to say. Maybe it was selfish on his part but Sam cared about her then and maybe felt as he did now but just didn't realize it. If that made him the selfish bastard Dean had called him on a few occasions then so be it. She was a treasure.

"Hey, you awake?"

Sam jerked out of his thoughts to find Angela looking at him like a doctor would a patient. "I'm good. Just… thinking."

"Now we're in trouble," Angela replied with a teasing grin. She cleared her throat and looked at the others. "The direct approach is best. Orin, you lead off the Alchemists and Quin, you know what to do."

"At least a vamp is leading us. Even if it is a Halfling," one of the elder vampires spoke before Quin could."

Angela merely blinked and gave that bland stare that Sam hated. "And I'm sure you have a better plan," she dropped. When she received no response she continued, "Good. Standard charge…"

"So is it for the kill or have you gone soft?" The elder vampire looked at Angela with a discerning eye.

Sam would have liked to have said something but he got the impression that she wouldn't appreciate it and it was her fight in the first place. He didn't like the implication but he kept his mouth shut. He watched and was ready to be there if she needed him.

"They're demons," Angela said flatly as she crossed her arms. "Besides the hosts are long gone."

"And you can tell that how?"

Angela raised her brow and shifted like a petulant teenager would. Sam knew that she always had a thing for the supernatural. As Dean said, she had a super sniffer. He never really asked her how she could tell and truth be told, he felt that was borderline private. That she could distinguish who was who… that gave him some idea.

"It's all in the nose. Even you should know that," Angela replied as she turned towards the rest of the group. "So everyone knows we charge straight down, take out anything that is a demon and head towards the courtyard and rescue Master Ru and any other senior Alchemists."

"A well-conceived plan," a sultry voice entered, "But I like it."

Sam looked at the woman that entered and thought she looked like something from an exotic land. He noticed that Angela took it in a stride but then again she seemed to do that all the time. She did reveal that she knew the woman when she asked, "Joining in? Thought you had a door to guard."

"I got bored after you solved my riddle." The woman then looked at Sam and added, "And I wanted to see things outside the corridors." She sauntered up to stand in front of Angela and looked at the dhampir. "Do you require my assistance?"

"We could use the help," Angela replied with a respectful nod.

"Oh I am happy to help," the woman said as she rubbed a slim finger on Angela's chin. She smirked at her as she glanced briefly at Sam. "Anything for the one with so much fire in them. Reminds me of home."

Angela took the caress in a stride though Sam felt like he was witnessing something that was the equivalent of porn. He knew his brother would see it that way. He knew that men and women could be attracted to Angela and it was… It felt uncomfortable to witness it unless it was a male ogling her. He resisted saying anything as he watched Angela look at the strange woman and directed her where to go.

Angela led the charge into the hall. Rather she walked in and then all hell decided to break loose. Everyone was fighting and taking care of the demons that just continued to appear. It had Sam take a trip down memory lane when he and Dean were in that jail; that was when Angela accidentally killed herself and a memory he was not proud of.

Sam and Angela managed to make it through the main hall but their group diminished as their attention was being taken up by demons. He stopped when the woman that joined them last got thrown out a window. Angela retaliated using her abilities and it was impressive as it was in that nightclub full of vampires and hey made it through but they were in danger of being overrun. It was why Leandra was telling them to go along with the Lupei that refused to change.

Sam watched as Angela debated and looked like she was prepared to argue but Leandra made her case. Angela nodded and turned. Sam thought she looked a little sad but determined. He didn't say anything but followed. Together they continued towards the courtyard until Sam felt himself being yanked off his feet and he was slammed into the wall and pinned.

The Lupei growled and leapt at whoever it was and was slammed into another wall. Sam heard the whimper and looked for Angela. She was in front of him, trying to get him off the wall. "Angie…"

"Don't Sam," she said as she tried to get him free.

There was the opening of a door. Sam looked up and felt his breath hitch. There was no way… It was just…

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

* * *

 **A/N:** More fluff and looks like a fight. Now who is it that pinned Sam? Keep watching for more Asked and Answered...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Angela stopped what she was doing and turned to face a sight she hadn't seen since she had been made to go through the Gauntlet. Her eyes widened for a moment but she kept a straight posture. She took a step forward and looked at… "I thought there was something off about this place."

The newcomer was the spitting image of Angela. At first Sam thought it was Elena since he remembered that experience all too well. It changed the moment he noticed the eyes. It was like a cruel joke since the eyes were not the beautiful tawny eyes but the pitch black of a demon. He looked at the doppelganger and then Angela.

Angela blinked sadly as she looked at herself. Her double was just smirking at her. She asked, "Is this a test?"

"What do you think?"

The doppelganger stood in front of Angela giving a smirk. She hummed as she looked at Angela and then Sam. Sam noticed that she was dressed like when he first met Angela on the very job they worked together on; not the dress but the other outfit. The hair was shoulder length and it was down. She was the spitting image of Angela. It was just the eyes.

Angela looked at her double as she pondered the response, "Well it could be a figment of my imagination. After all I've been subjected to being drugged, tortured and on top of that a grand old age that puts me at risk for insanity."

"Mere trivialities," the doppelganger replied with a saucy toss of the shoulder. She paced in front of the pair. "You know as well as I that those are the smaller pieces to the whole."

Angela snorted and turned back towards Sam. Focusing she tried to get him off the wall. He didn't budge. She could physically pull him off but that would hurt him. She could severely injure him with her strength and she was not willing to do that. She could use her own ability but again the risk of hurting Sam was great.

"Worried about hurting him? Tsk… you have become weak," the doppelganger mocked Angela as she watched. She chuckled at the flushed skin and the tensing of the shoulders. "You used to never care over much for humans. After all they don't like us. We are the freaks after all." She smirked as she watched the reaction.

Sam looked at Angela as she was trying hard to control her temper. He also noticed the flushing of her skin at the barbs. He knew that they were stuck and since Angela wasn't doing any of her own mojo to get him down like she had done before, he figured that she was outmatched. How that was possible was lost on him since the doppelganger looked exactly like her. So it stood to reason that it have the same abilities.

Angela was trying not to get into a confrontation with her double. It was only going to prove disastrous and yet her double seemed to have the goal of just doing that. It also was puzzling her that her double seemed stronger. That didn't make sense in her view if it was to be an exact copy of her. As it were, Sam was stuck where he was pinned. He didn't seem to be in any pain but that didn't mean that it would stay like that.

"I'm good Angie," Sam said once he realized what she was doing. He caught her eye and said, "Do what you have to do."

Angela looked at Sam. She had heard that phrase quite often throughout her life. She knew what it meant in terms of the consequences of making that choice. She say the good, the bad and the ugly with it. She had come to hate it because in the end… who else was going to do it? It changed drastically when someone you loved was thrown into the mix and was the essential bargaining chip. Sam was the bargaining chip and…

Angela shook her head slightly and whispered so only Sam could hear, "I can't do that. Not with you like this."

"You have to," Sam replied in a whisper. He glanced over to make sure that the double wasn't listening. "I can't do anything like this but you can. I trust you."

Angela paused in her protest the moment she heard Sam say that he trusted her. She looked up into his mossy greens and saw the firmness in his eyes. It was the truth and that meant a lot more to her than most things. "Sam…"

"Angie, I _trust_ you," Sam repeated and firmly to make I clear that he did. "I always have and always will."

"What is this? A make out session? Pfft, you really are pathetic. Choosing a mortal over someone like yourself or a full blooded." The doppelganger crossed her arms over her chest with a look of disgust clearly written upon it. "He's not even worth killing despite the rumors about him and his brother and not to mention that a certain devil is interested in him."

Sam glared at the double and then looked down at Angela. At least he still had her attention. "Hey," he said softly, "You got this. You always do. I'll be okay."

Angela heard the words and she desperately wanted to believe them. Yet she knew that at any given time Sam could be used against her. Then that would show truly how far she had gone from what she was before. And yet… her feelings for Sam her work for humanity… it was a beautiful thing to her. She was not one to let it go so easily. She had to do this.

Giving a slight nod, she looked up and saw Sam staring at her. She stared at him and nodded. "Okay."

Sam managed a slight smile. It was encouragement enough and Angela planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. She didn't care if her double saw it or not. She was what she was going to get. Turning she looked at her double with a stern countenance. "What do you want?"

"Now don't play this game. You know what the stakes are. You've done them before."

Angela looked at the double. By that time the Lupei had gotten to its feet and was prepared to charge. Angela knew that it was a bad idea and she held her hand out towards the Lupei. It was the silent signal for him to stay put. She was not going to put anyone at undue risk especially from herself. She took a couple of steps forward. "I know that I've met you before. At the Gauntlet."

"Pfft. The Gauntlet is child's play and you know it." The double crossed her arms and grinned saucily at Angela. "It is merely a mild form here… It's all me. Or you." It gave a shrug of the shoulders.

"Then what is there to tell? I know I hate myself for things that I've done and regret to this day. Some of it was beyond my control and I feel guilty for it anyway." Angela mimicked her double's movements to indicate she wasn't impressed even though deep down she was worried about what would happen if it didn't play out exactly right.

"Well that is what we would say since you did do the Gauntlet but do you really know all of yourself? Could I ask that of Sam?" The double gestured with her head towards Sam but her gaze never left Angela. At the look she continued, "Let me put it this way: You want to go through the door but the truth is that you can't. You need the key."

"Then give it to me. I have no desire to fight you."

"Ah there lies the rub. You fight me every single day." The double chuckled and started to pace in front of Angela. "You fight me every time you look at those you save… every time you look at him." She pointed at Sam.

Sam figured that this doppelganger was a means of slowing Angela down. When he looked at her though… "Angie?"

Angela's back was towards Sam but she felt his eyes on her. She tilted her head back in acknowledgment but she was looking at her double. She felt the familiar tightness in her chest that was associated with tears and sobbing. She choked it back as she replied in a calm voice, "I left that part behind."

"Not very well. After all you did give Alistair a taste of his own medicine and you even showed Dean all the fun we had. Do you not remember those days?" The double stepped forward until she was toe to toe with Angela. "The fear the other side felt when they realized that there was someone bigger and more badass than they were out there. The respect from those simpering fools of the Centurion that looked down on us because we are a 'filthy half breed.'"

Angela took a breath as her throat convulsed. It was reaction to hit back. It was what she wanted to do; to hit this double for daring to bring up that part of her. She didn't though. Looking at her double she replied, "It wasn't respect for what I've done. Merely confirmation that we are violent. I channeled it to something useful…"

"And they dared to exploit it when the demons became a problem. They used you and dumped you."

"And a good thing too," Angela countered quietly, "Because the wrong sort was chosen after the first vampires. And I am still paying for that."

"Yes chasing them down but they multiply like rabbits. They are gunning for you now."

"And it's the price I pay," Angela countered forcefully as she gestured towards herself. She was glaring at herself and she knew Sam was listening to every word. She kept a lot of her personal grief hidden from the Winchesters; it was something she thought was better left for her to deal with alone. Looking at her double she continued, "It's the price I pay for short sighted thinking."

"Keep telling yourself that," the double replied with a smirk. "Because there's no denying that you enjoyed giving those demons what they deserved." The double then gave a hard backhand that sent Angela flying. She looked at her and added, "You remember it all now?"

Angela hit the ground hard and took a moment to catch her breath. She rubbed her lip where she had been hit. She felt the coppery taste of blood and heard the words in her ears. She looked at her double and narrowed her eyes. She stood up slowly and her muscles glided into a familiar posture. She gritted her teeth and returned the favor with a hard punch.

Sam watched the initial exchange between the two. It pained him that he couldn't do anything being trapped there. He watched as the two threw punches at each other. He knew Angela could throw a punch and if her doubled wasn't holding back… He winced when he witnessed Angela get a harsh blow to her side and he thought her heard the crack of bones. He couldn't help it, "You bitch!"

The double gave another backhand to Angela and sent her flying into the wall. She looked at Sam and with a smirk marched up towards him. "Now is that me or… me?" She chuckled at her joke as she reached up and started playing with his hair. "Who is the bitch, Sammy?"

"It's Sam," Sam grunted as he glared at the double. "And you're the bitch."

The double hummed as she smiled as her fingers raked Sam's hair. "You are amusing. I would have thought you'd have figured it out by now." She leaned on Sam like he was a prop. "By now you would have seen that me and her are the same. So who's the bitch?" She simpered at Sam as she watched his glare. "You can't make distinctions here Sam."

"Leave… him… alone."

The double turned to see Angela standing up and breathing a little heavily. Sam looked at Angela and noticed the bruises forming. Ridiculously he thought about when she joked about herself being out of shape. He took in her heaving breaths but she was on her feet and she was not going to quit.

Angela narrowed her eyes at her double and repeated her earlier statement but much firmer, "Leave him alone."

The double turned towards Angela. "Or what? You'll kill me?" She chuckled before reaching back and ruffled Sam's hair. "Or are you afraid that Sam here will realize the truth you already know. That I am you and you are me." She smirked as she shifted on her feet. "That I am a product of all that pain, that suffering, fear, loneliness… death. I am what you made me and it all began when you came back." She opened her arms as if to dare Angela to challenge that.

"No. I am not afraid of that," Angela replied as she straightened into a defensive posture. "Since it is because of you that I changed and for the better." She approached as her eyes narrowed dangerously, "Now… get away from him!" As she approached she made a swiping motion with her hand and sent the double flying into the wall. Angela looked at her double as she stood looking at her double before glancing at Sam and tried again to release him.

Sam felt his body drop to the ground and he landed on his feet. He crouched to maintain his balance and straightened up. He looked at Angela but didn't say anything. Her attention was on the double.

The double was looking at Angela mostly but at the pair in general. She giggled as she stood up. "Now there is the part of me I miss. Or did you miss me?"

"Don't mistake that as affection," Angela warned with a raised finger. "You may be a part of me but not the part that controls me."

"That's not what you thought when you greeted me like an old friend. For twenty-two years we courted each other." The double stood up and gave a feral smile. "You courted me when you chased after the one that killed her." The double pointed at Sam and continued, "Did you tell him that?"

Angela felt her throat constrict and swallowed to breathe. She had talked about this with Sam and Dean before. Both brothers knew that she had known their parents and the circumstances of her involvement… more or less. It was a matter she let lie until… recent events. Not looking at Sam, she swallowed slightly and replied, "I know what happened to Mary. I let my thirst for vengeance condemn another boy to a life of vengeance."

Sam didn't hold anything against Angela and her involvement with his parents. From what she had been able to tell him and what he had read from her journals… It was guilt that Angela carried. It was guilt from the fact that the demon that killed them both was the one that she had been tricked into setting free. He knew that feeling well since he was responsible for the situation they were in now. What he did take issue with was the fact that she was still thinking about Carter. As far as he was concerned, she didn't need to feel guilty about what happened; he made a choice.

The double mocked Angela by simpering, "He was weak and you know it." At the look that she was getting she continued, "Don't lie. You were thinking that when you were dangling there. And that was after you decided to cut everyone off. You wanted to die."

Sam couldn't be silent any longer, "Angie."

Angela knew that there were some things that had to be made clear. She looked at her double but she couldn't quite look at Sam just yet. But she was going to have to face him at some point. If she was ever going to know what she truly wanted, she was going to have to say something. She began, "I have said that with physical torture… it becomes nothing. And it was."

"Of course. We perfected torture," the double added.

"Hey, shut up," Sam barked. He glared at the double and then looked at Angela. She had turned so he could see her profile. She looked so sad. "Angie… please."

Angela looked at Sam and then at her double. She sighed and continued, "I… did want to die… when I realized who it was." She looked at Sam and continued, "And nothing is more torturous than being reminded of the mistakes made that led him there."

"He made a choice, Angie," Sam protested.

"Yes, yes," the double interrupted, "He made a choice but there's no denying that our desire for revenge led you to meeting Carter's father, Carter himself… You let the boy's father die for you."

"He shoved me out of the way and took my place," Angela replied calmly. She blinked as she remembered everything, "The thing we were hunting… It was a trap set by Azazel. I went on my own because I knew he had a son." She shook her head. "He followed me and…"

"Like a pitiful fool he jumped right in and took the killing blow."

"He was not pitiful!" Angela turned to glare at her double. "Justin was not pitiful but a loving and caring father. He was also a hunter determined to protect his son from the world I'm from. I saw it and tried to turn him away and in the best way I knew possible." Angela choked on a chuckle before continuing, "But he persisted and his son persisted in getting to know me."

"And they held you down. You abandoned them the first chance you got." The double crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey," Sam growled in warning.

"Sam," Angela entered. Her hand was raised towards him in a placating gesture. She looked at him with a pensive expression. "I took Carter to some friends. It was better than an orphanage or foster care. He was safe and out of the life."

"But he found us didn't he? And we couldn't resist. He wasn't as pitiful as daddy."

Angela continued on as if she hadn't been interrupted. She looked at her double, "He found me." She nodded and her eyes hardened in their gaze. "He dropped in just when I needed a helping hand. From there… I trained him. Taught him about hunting until the day I lost him. I thought he was dead and I searched for days." She glanced at Sam and then turned back towards her double and started walking towards her. "It pained me to lose him and I mourned him. And like everyone else whom I've had the privilege to meet… I blamed myself for their fate."

"You shouldn't," Sam said, "They… Angie… remember what you said about choices?" It didn't seem too adequate but it was the best he could do.

Angela looked at Sam and smiled, "I know. It's why I can look at myself in the mirror." She glanced at her double and then back at Sam. Gesturing behind her, she continued, "She is… what she says she is. She is me. That part of me that…" She shrugged her shoulders. She sighed and looked down. "I fight her yes but I can't kill her."

"Of course not. I'm you and you're me. You can't kill what is a part of you… Unless you are all dead."

Angela shook her head and gave a slight eye roll. "No I can't kill you. But I can acknowledge you." She turned to look at her double. "I won't fight you."

Sam thought she was crazy. Yet he figured she had a point to this. He just had to be patient about it. It was eventually made when Angela walked up to her double and… hugged her. Sam could only stare at that since not long ago Angela was fighting herself. With the hug though the double disappeared and to Sam the double looked… relieved? He watched as it disappeared and then heard the unmistakable sound of a door being unlocked.

"So it was the key," Angela murmured. She looked at the door and then walked towards the Lupei and gave him a pat.

"Angie?"

There was a lot to that question and it wasn't even a question but calling her name. Sam was nervous about asking but was relieved when she looked at him and said, "It'll be okay for now."

"So…" Sam didn't want to sound accusatory or anything like that. The only thing that he got out was, "So this is what you meant when you understood both sides."

Angela felt her lip twitch. She nodded as she looked up at Sam, "Yeah. I didn't think Lucifer was capable of such a thing but… then again…"

"It's not okay to make you go through that."

"Maybe but… sometimes it has to be done." Angela looked up at Sam. Things felt like they might be awkward now that Sam knew she was still thinking about her kidnapping and torture. The awkward and awful feeling was that she was insistent she was fine. "Reminds you why you do what you do and… keeps you pointing in that direction of doing one good thing for nothing but for the fact that it was right."

Sam listened to what she said but he was concerned about what he had learned. "So you were still thinking about when… you were tortured," he said more as a statement rather than a question.

"I didn't mean to keep it from you but I didn't want you, Dean or anyone else to worry."

"Angie we worry because we care about you. You mean a lot to me." Sam looked at her and felt like an ass. He didn't want to get into a shouting match with her, not that she would. "I saw what he and his goons did to you. I know it's not the same since you felt it and went through but…"

"I know," she interrupted softly, "And I am sorry. You mean a lot to me and…" She paused since she was certain that if she didn't think about what she said, she was going to blurt it out. She made a slight clicking sound with her tongue against her teeth before continuing, "Because of that, I think about it every day whether or not I am leading you to hell literally." She sighed and rubbed her hand over her forehead, "This is a lot to go through and not what should be said."

"There is always taking a walk," Sam offered. Somehow he got the feeling that there was a lot more to what she wanted to say. Unfortunately it wasn't the time or the place. "Perhaps after we take back the castle and go home?"

Angela looked up and saw Sam looking at her with a plaintive expression. It wasn't the puppy eyes though he could have used them on her. Then again he always beseeched her without resorting to that and it did more than manipulation. Besides, it was a chance to spend time with him and it wasn't like he outright rejected her. Nodding she replied, "I'd like that."

It was enough for now and Angela led the way forward by pushing the door open. They had made it to the courtyard. Well the pathway that led to it. Angela tensed as she felt the prickles of a possible threat and pulled out her blade. Sam had her chakram and the Lupei had his claws and teeth. They were covered somewhat.

The pathway was empty but she couldn't shake that sense that the other shoe was going to drop. After everything that had happened to get here… Her eyes darted to cover all angles as she moved forward cautiously. It was like being back in Altay with her old friends in the SAS. Of course the same thing occurred in a couple of areas where she was a part of military presence. She suspected that was why John Winchester listened to her more readily aside from her saving his boys on more than one occasion. She understood the soldier life and lived it… sort of.

They entered the courtyard to find it empty except for a medallion that Angela recognized as Master Ru's. She kneeled to look at it. That feeling she had earlier when things weren't sitting right about the place in general came back and brought full force when she heard, "Impressive. I didn't think that you'd be able to get past your self-loathing."

Angela stood up and turned to look at the one she had come to see more or less. She noted Sam tense up and didn't blame him. She didn't react but looked calmly forward and replied, "If you really knew me then you would have tried harder… Lucifer."

* * *

 **A/N:** Angie comes face to face with herself and some sort of understanding between her and Sam pop up. But it's not over yet. Keep watching for more Asked and Answered...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 _If you really knew me then you would have tried harder… Lucifer._

There were a lot of things that Angela wanted to say to the devil. Some of it related to the current situation and others that would seem outright ridiculous but then again how often did one converse with the one responsible for the fall of about half of the heavenly host? Also she had a few things to say since she knew that Sam was Lucifer's vessel and she felt that whatever force had brought him here was doing it to piss her off and tempt fate.

"I do know you though I am surprised that you brought my vessel right to me," Lucifer replied with the suave grin. He then said patronizing, "Well done, my pretty."

Angela snorted at that, "I am not nor shall I ever be your pretty." She paused to look at the expression that looked confused but deep down she knew that it wasn't so. Not with Lucifer. "And like I would ever bring Sam to you."

Lucifer smiled at Angela, amused at her. He motioned to the side and out came his demons holding onto Master Ru and Delilah and a few senior Alchemists that remained. "Well, can't say I didn't try. So you've made it and now you're here to claim your prize. Here."

Angela didn't move. She didn't trust Lucifer to just let them go like that. Too many years being put into that position instilled it and she held fast to it. She looked at the Alchemists and didn't expect much in terms of reaction. Most of them didn't do that. Master Ru was especially noteworthy of this.

"What's the matter? You won."

Angela shifted her gaze from the Alchemists to Lucifer. "And somehow I have a difficult time believing that. Considering it is you."

Lucifer gave a slight pout but he was still giving that grin of his that made Angela want to slap it off. It sounded funny in her head but it was the best way to describe it. And she really did want to kick his ass. Lucifer looked at her still pouting and asked, "Is that the way you treat someone who is willing to consider your offer?"

Angela didn't react and couldn't do anything about it since Sam heard it and asked her, "Angie, what is he talking about?"

Sam's question brought a look of surprise and delight to Lucifer's face. He looked at Sam and then Angela and noted her posture. He could tell that she was trying hard not to react. He asked her, "So… you never told Sam about our little nighttime conversations? After the first time you interrupted us?"

Angela didn't want to say anything but to say nothing would invite other accusations that could be a twisting of the truth. Yet she knew that Lucifer didn't need to twist anything. He could just come out and say it. Defiantly she stood there with a narrowed look at Lucifer.

Lucifer for his part smiled in satisfaction, "So you haven't told him that one. Well my little pretty, now is your chance to tell him." He started pacing in front of her and the other Alchemist. "In fact why not just tell everyone who you said should take Sam's place?"

The way how it sounded made it seem like Angela was callous and uncaring of people around her. Sam knew though that it wasn't her but even he had to acknowledge that she had to be tough to make hard decisions. But to decide if someone should take the place of another… He looked at her along with the Alchemists.

Angela was well aware of the faces looking at her. She couldn't deny it. It was still something she was willing to gamble with. And she knew what the reaction was going to be. She might as well come out and say it. Sam wouldn't appreciate anything less. "Me."

Sam blinked at what she had said. It really shouldn't have surprised him that she would do that. He couldn't help but feel the indignation that she would do something like this as if she didn't mean anything but deep down he knew that she didn't see it that way. She would tell him that she had considered them all and that this was a better choice. It sucked but it was better. He still hated it though.

He held back anything that would start a fight as he approached her. "Angie… is it… Is what he said true?"

Angela looked at Sam. She could see he was trying very hard not to lash out at her in the heat of the moment. It was his right to since essentially it could be seen as her throwing aside her word that she would be more considerate. She was rash on occasion but this one she had given thought and it had no good outlook and had learned long ago that most things ended up being that way. It was one of those times she actually followed her advice and it sucked royally. And the honest truth was that she was doing for both Winchesters. She sensed that Dean wouldn't care to raise a killing blow against his brother; this was an alternative… much like other things. Looking at Sam, she replied, "I asked Lucifer to consider me as a vessel."

It wasn't denial; Sam knew that. Yet it didn't feel like an affirmation. Knowing her though… "Why?" It was the simplest question and it opened the door for her to say a lot or just enough. Sam looked at her, his expression asking her to explain.

"Because… I can," Angela offered, knowing that it was not the whole truth. She looked at Sam after making sure Lucifer wasn't going to try anything. She continued, "I can because of what I am."

"Oh you had me surprised. The whole craving for power thing," Lucifer drawled.

Angela's eyes snapped with anger as she pointed a warning finger at the devil, "That was Lenya talking as well as that hell bitch Ruby."

"Don't lie, my pretty. You and I both know that you can't win this without get… a little helping hand." Lucifer chuckled as he continued to pace in front of the senior Alchemists. "After all you are known for going above and beyond the call of duty; doing whatever it takes. Wasn't that the whole point with your slayers?"

"Noble intentions that were twisted because of guilt and anger," she replied, "And one that I regret and am still paying for."

"Oh yes. I heard. Little Carter was recruited and became head of his group. Got the drop on you. Kidnapped and tortured you." Lucifer paused to look at her. He was still smirking but he was also mocking concern. "How was it going down memory lane?"

"It was torture."

"Ah but you remember all the fun you had with my now dead favorite Alistair. He was a good one. But so is Lenya." Lucifer gave a shrug of his shoulders. "So please tell me that is why you offered to take Sam's place. It's the power right?"

Angela looked at Lucifer with a look of pure loathing. "No," she said firmly. She adjusted her stance since she had the urge to want to kick the devil's ass completely. "That is not why I asked to be considered but you and I both know that it is possible."

"Please," Lucifer scoffed as he strode towards her and shoved Sam out of the way. "You have always fought against the darker, your darker nature and look at the results you've had. Blood on your hands so where does being the nice guy get you?"

"I'm aware of what I've d…"

"You want to be my vessel because you know deep down you'll have the power to fix things. Isn't that what you want?"

Angela started to grow agitated at the devil circling her. Something was off about the whole thing and she didn't like the fact that Sam had to watch what she went through internally every day. He didn't need to see her problems. "You are being ridiculous."

"Please. You of all people should know that there is a unique characteristic to your kind and your full blooded kin. It's all in the blood is the saying you use," Lucifer said as he mocked her by pretending to think about it before giving her the answer.

Angela looked sharply at Lucifer and took a step back. It seemed to encourage him and he stepped closer into her personal space. She didn't like where this was going and stepped back more. She tried to stay firm but it was difficult when you felt your personal space was being violated. "That statement is said because it is the truly mostly."

"Oh my little pretty you really just like arguing semantics now do you? Don't get that your silver tongue is not going to get you out of this?" Lucifer took another step forward.

Angela took another step back. "But even you should know that what is said is just as binding. Like I said, I asked you to consider me."

"And I ask you why," Lucifer countered. He stopped advancing and gestured towards Sam, "I'm sure Sam would like to know. Why are you willing to house me and quite possibly be killed by his brother? Sacrificial knife perhaps?"

Angela glanced at Sam and then at Lucifer. She tried again, "I asked to be considered so that you'd leave Sam alone. And for the fact that you deserve to stay locked in that cage." It was sheer bravado on her end. She was fast losing ground and she knew Sam was not going to let this go so easily. She knew him well. It had been a strong statement but it sounded weak in her ears.

And it sounded weak to Lucifer since he gave that knowing grin, "Bold words but we both know that there is more to it than that."

"No. Just doing what is right and if it takes this sucky choice then…"

Lucifer shook his head while wearing that grin of his. "You are persistent. Makes me wonder if you truly are the one I have heard about through the whispers. The legendary princess that is capable of making a decision and sometimes without any thought to consequences."

"Now I know you have been told crap." Angela saw that this was going to go downhill. She was going to do what she could to stave off disaster. But even she could see that it probably spell doom in terms of her relationship with the brothers and Sam especially.

 _Maybe it is for the best._

 _But even you know that is not what you want._

The internal monologue was the same one she had danced to since she started working with the Winchesters and even more so when she realized the depth of her feelings for Sam. It was the driving force that kept her from saying what she wanted to say but she felt was right because of the things she had done, will done and what she was. It was enough to drive the sanest person crazy.

Trying to keep that bravado up, she continued, "I made those decisions because it was the best I could do with what I had. And it sucked. Plain and simple." She made a slicing motion to emphasize her point. "And not a day goes by that I think of how I could have done it differently. If it looks hard ass it is because there was little to no choice."

It was always painful to justify yourself especially when you were certain that you were guilty and deserved the worst fate possible. Angela knew that all too well and had her bouts of depression when she thought about it long enough. Yet in the end she rallied once she convinced herself that she had done the right thing. Later when it was brought up, it stung but didn't beat her down; she took it and like her friend Mac said, like a soldier.

Lucifer took in her posture and couldn't help but laugh at her. "You are really full of bull shit my pretty. Always trying to convince yourself and others." He tsked at her as he turned to look around. "You dance around, giving an answer but not _the_ answer."

"I gave you the truth."

"No," Lucifer replied in a firm tone that was enough to scare someone that was made of tough stuff. He pointed at her, "You gave an answer but not the truth. It's all you ever do and you are content with it, using to push people away…"

Angela listened to Lucifer starting to find the conversation a little peculiar. It wasn't like previous conversations and it sounded like she was arguing with herself but in a different form. She studied the scene and tried not to give away her confusion as she gave her answers. She noticed that Sam was looking a little confused too.

It was out of left field when Lucifer moved lightning fast, considering what he was, and had Sam in his hold. Before she could react, Lucifer said, "I can't have him then neither can you," and snapped Sam's neck.

* * *

Sam jerked wide awake and found himself falling. He landed on the floor with a thump with his legs still on the couch where he had been sleeping. He gasped as he struggled with the blanket that was wrapped around his legs and ended up landing completely on the floor. "Crap."

"Mmm keep it down Sammy. Having a good time here," Dean's voice sleepily sounded through the darkness.

Sam twisted since he was still tangled in the blanket and saw his brother was asleep in the chair that helped him to breathe. He heaved a sigh and turned his attention to trying to get his legs free without waking his brother. He managed to get himself free and that was after Cerebus came and nosed him to see if he was okay in his hell hound/dog way.

Finally free of the blanket, Sam paused since it felt he had gone ten rounds with a demon really and took a breath. He rubbed Cerebus' head to reassure the hell mutt as he stared up at the ceiling. It was a really disturbing dream he had. At least he thought it was.

When he felt able, he got up and made his way to the kitchen. A beer would have been nice but it didn't have that much of an appeal. Plus he got the idea that if he did that, he would regret it later if he did manage to get back to sleep. Instead, he got a glass of water and took a sip. It was better than nothing and he wanted to save the last of the juice concoction Angela made for Dean. He took another sip and stood in the kitchen staring out the window thinking about his rather strange dream that sort of turned into a nightmare.

"I can see how this could be a common occurrence for you."

Sam almost choked on his water and refrained from shouting, "Fuck Kess. What the hell?"

Kesset looked at Sam and made sure he wasn't suffering from choking on water before replying, "Patrol."

"And does that include sneaking up on me?"

Kesset raised his brow in confusion, "I don't sneak. If a mission requires stealth, I execute stealth maneuvers but I never sneak."

Sam knew the distinction would be lost on the Avian. Sometimes Kesset was more like Castiel and other times he seemed to grasp the nuances of being human fairly well. It was a vast improvement over Castiel who was clueless no matter how you tried to explain it. He let it go as he set the glass on the counter and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Patrol," Kesset repeated as he rotated his shoulders. For the sake of the tight space, he suppressed his wings but ever since he had gotten used to having them out, it felt like they were getting cramped. "The princess asked for me to keep…"

"Right," Sam interrupted when he remembered, "But why are you here now. In the kitchen?"

"I require sustenance," Kesset answered in a matter of fact tone as he scanned the room. Finding what he needed, he walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. He pulled out a slab of raw meat, a steak. "The elder has been keeping a stock. For some odd reason he didn't like the fact that I was taking care of his rodent problem."

Sam got the picture and made a slight face. On one hand it made sense since birds of prey ate smaller birds and rodents. On the other… it did sound pretty gross since he viewed the Avian as near human as possible. "I think I get it Kess," he offered. He watched as the Avian pulled out a knife and started slicing the steak into strips. When it was obvious that Kesset was going to swallow the strip raw, he asked, "Aren't you going to cook it?"

"Why?"

Sam was beginning to understand why Bobby would have a problem with Kesset dealing with the rodent problem that was pretty much now nonexistent. "Um… most people actually cook their meat first before eating it."

"I'm not human."

"Right." Sam wondered if this was how it was for Dean when he spent time with the angel when they were separated. "But for the most part you appear human. And humans don't eat meat raw."

Kesset looked at Sam and considered what he had said. It started to make sense now why Bobby would scold him for holding dead rats like they were a delicacy. "I see your point. If it makes you feel better I will endeavor to be more human. Though it doesn't quite taste the same."

Sam gave a slight smile at that. Kesset sounded like a little kid but he knew the Avian was only doing it to make others feel comfortable. He said, "Only if you are around humans. When you're by yourself or with others used to it… go to town."

"I don't understand that reference but may I presume that you are giving permission to, as you say, be myself when I am around those comfortable with my eating raw meat?"

"Yeah." Sam wasn't going to try to go into an elaborate explanation since that would probably confuse the Avian more or it would go into a discussion on other human nuances. The nice thing about trying to explain to Kesset about being human was the fact that he could get technical about it. There was almost a scientific tone to the conversations and it had Dean wondering what the hell they were talking about at times.

Kesset accepted it and went to where Bobby kept the pots and pans and pulled out a serviceable one and started up the stove. It had Sam say, "Uh, you might…"

"The princess stated that as long as I clean up I am welcome to use it. Though I think she made that stipulation with you in mind."

"You mean she doesn't mind you eating a rodent in front of her?" It was blunt but Sam found it worked better when talking to the Avian.

Kesset turned to look at Sam as he put his strips of meat into the pain. "No." He turned back to what he was doing and reached for the seasoning. "She would have seen my father."

"Oh."

It felt like an awkward silence but Kesset wasn't bothered by it. It was just a fact. He focused on added the acceptable flavor he liked on cooked meat. It made it easier to swallow though he did like jerky. That was different. He turned to see Sam standing there looking not sure of what to do. "What is it?"

"Just watching. You look like you've had practice," Sam offered as he gestured towards the frying meat.

"Had to. Cooked meat doesn't have the same taste. Kate showed me."

"Kate?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

It was still strange to hear that Kesset had a girl and a human one. Also she wasn't freaked out that he wasn't human. Still Sam was actually happy for the Avian. From what he gathered, Kesset had few good moments in his life and he deserved it. For him though, he wanted to move forward but it had him scared and after that dream…

"You had a bad dream."

Sam looked up at the Avian who had speared a cooked strip on his knife was prepared to eat it off the knife. He looked like those badasses that liked to show off how tough they were but Sam knew better. It was just odd to see. "Uh yeah. Kess, don't you want a plate?"

"No," the Avian replied after looking at the arrangement. "Unless you want me to."

"No, just asking." Sam took a breath and cleared his throat. He glanced in the direction where Dean was sleeping, amazed that the smell of cooking red meat hadn't woken him up. He looked back at the Avian who was picking pieces off the speared piece. He decided to go with it and got back to the topic, "I actually had a strange dream really."

"What about?" Kesset swallowed the piece he had been chewing. He was well aware that talking while chewing food was rude and gross. It was a lament of the princess when she spoke to Dean about it. So he would respect that. He looked at Sam as he picked a napkin up and wiped his face to make sure he was presentable.

"Well… It was a dream. Angie was in it… at that castle she went to. And I was there but…"

"Something wrong?"

"It felt real. Like I was there." Sam frowned since it sounded weird to him. He had dream walked before and that shit was as real as it could get but you could also shape reality. He had that firsthand experience a year ago. This though felt different. "I mean I was talking with Angie and I touched her and it felt real."

"Touched as in holding hands or how Dean implies?"

Sam shot a look at the Avian. Sometimes Kesset had a wicked sense of humor and it was often difficult to tell if he meant to be funny or not. Seeing though that he was looking for clarification, Sam relented and explained, "Well hand holding kind of thing. And the castle was taken over by Lucifer and his demons and we were fighting to take it back."

Kesset listened with interest as Sam described the dream that rapidly turned into a nightmare. When Sam got to the part where Angela was facing herself and Lucifer, his interest turned up more and noted the confusion on Sam's face as he said, "And she's still thinking about Carter. She's not pissed at what he did but sad… like it's her fault for his making the choice."

"She did have a hand in his training."

"Yeah and she showed me and Dean a thing or two but we aren't trying to torture her." Sam rubbed his forehead to think. "And then Lucifer asking her the real reason she offered to be his vessel. Thing is I know her. Kess… does she want… to… end it?"

Kesset looked at the younger Winchester. The distress was clear on his face that if the princess were to do something with the end result of dying… that was devastation. Listening to Sam's description, he could see where that line of reasoning would sound logical. But there was another reason and while Kesset was not obliged to keep it from Sam, he did it out of respect but he didn't want to see his other commander go down the wrong path. "The princess only does what she does to relieve burdens from others because she cares," he offered. "Am I right?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Whoa looks like Lucifer wanted to make Angie miserable. WTH though? Was it a dream? Stay tuned for the conclusion of Asked and Answered...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The headache was pounding and Angela put a hand to her temple as she stared up at the ceiling. She recognized that she was still in the castle but not where she actually remembered being at. She watched as Delilah came into view and she recalled everything… Everything after Lucifer killed Sam.

With a feral growl, Angela launched herself forward and attempted to tackle the elder Alchemist but was stopped and held suspended in midair. She glared at Delilah, "What the fuck did you do?"

"Calm yourself," Master Ru's gentle timbre entered.

"Calm? You fucking sent me on a dreamscape and without my permission." Angela struggled to break free using every technique she had learned.

It would have unnerved the most senior of Alchemists at the rate things started shaking in the room. The curio nick knacks were shaking in their places on the various tables and the doors to cabinets were rattling. It was reflective of how angry Angela was and it showed as she glared at the pair while struggling to be freed of her bonds.

"Calm yourself, little one," Master Ru repeated with a firmer tone.

Angela continued to glare but the tone was enough to make her realize that she was rattling everything and if she wasn't careful, it would spell trouble in general. She toned it down but they were still rattling to indicate displeasure. In controlled breaths, she demanded, "What… did… you… do?"

Master Ru had experience dealing with temper tantrums from the various beings that came to the castle. He rarely if ever had to deal with one from the pupil that was one of his favorites. So it was a surprise that her minor countenance was now full of fury. He knew she would be angry once she figured it out but this… it was different. Calmly he replied, "As you said, you were in the dreamscape." He held up his hand to silence her. "Do you remember it all?"

"Of course I fucking do." Angela continued to glare, aware of her eyes starting to water. She remembered everything: her traverse through the corridor maze, the demons, the Lupei, the Sphinx, and most of all… Sam. She remembered everything, the conversations and what she had told him. And it all felt so real. "Right up to when I kicked fake Lucifer's ass for killing Sam. Which by the way filled me in that the whole thing was not real. Nice work… sodding assholes." She gritted her teeth as her growl rose in her throat.

"Keep yourself calm, little one," Master Ru said after the rattling increased ever so slightly. "That is good that you do remember."

"I do because you got Lucifer all wrong. That's what woke me out of it."

"You know that's not the case with a dreamscape," Delilah's voice entered. "We can only instigate it. Your mind does the rest."

That seemed to end it and Angela found herself free. She landed on the ground and took a couple of breaths. She glared at both elder Alchemists before storming out of the room, slamming the wooden door with a bang. She stomped her way down to the courtyard and began pacing. She was angry but mostly it was directed at what she had admitted to once before and kept hidden because of the nature of her job.

She had started to realize that Lucifer wasn't who he was when he started going on taunting her as how she would berate herself. It bore his tone and mannerisms but it wasn't him and then when he snapped Sam's neck… that sealed it. She knew that Lucifer would never readily destroy the one who was supposedly his true vessel. That was like the equivalent of suicide or something similar. Still she couldn't help but react.

She remembered screeching or screaming and she saw red. It felt like she was literally seeing read as she charged at Lucifer and… She looked at her hands, first the backs and then the palms. Her nose twitched as the faint scent of blood filled her nostrils and she thought she could see bloodstains. But it wasn't just Lucifer's; there were the demons she fought to get there. She had forgotten how real the dreamscape could be. Hell she could smell and feel Sam being there.

She did remember why she hated it. She stared at her hands and her gaze shifted to the tattoos that were on the underside of her wrists; the marks of healers. She turned her hands and saw her mark of royalty. Marks of what she was to people and things on both sides and in between. Sighing she raised a hand and started rubbing her head. "Why? Why does my life feel so miserable?"

"That would be a good question," a familiar voice entered along with its owner, "And one I am sure you know the answer to."

Angela stared at the woman that she was certain was a figment of her imagination and said, "Okay, so I am really going crazy." She made a gesture at the woman and continued, "I never a Sphinx before until that experience and low and behold I have one standing in front of me unless it's a bad joke by the Alchemists."

The Sphinx stared at Angela with a bemused expression. "I find that interesting myself," she offered. She paced a little. "I am a guardian of this castle, one of its many halls but we have never met. And yet you know what I am."

"I could blame it on Master Ru and Delilah," Angela offered as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I know enough about dreamscapes to know that the setting is set by those that instigate it."

"True," the Sphinx offered, "But you know the castle well yourself. You had a hand in how things played out. Of course…"

"Yeah Morpheus had hand. God of dreams… And he said he liked me."

"Perhaps it was a means of making you stronger."

Angela looked at the Sphinx. The woman had come closer and while most women who were straight would probably cringe at the close proximity and the intimate nature of it, she didn't mind. She always made it clear that she wasn't into that kind of thing but she wasn't going to make them feel uncomfortable and she did have a few gay guys that were like Sam and defended her virtue with extreme prejudice. So she was at ease when she replied, "That's what he told me when he taught me dream walking."

The Sphinx gave a gentle smile as she reached out and stroked Angela's cheek. "But you know that he is bound by the tenets when called upon to activate the dreamscape. So it wasn't personal."

"Oh it became personal when Sam was involved," Angela countered as she accepted the Sphinx's administrations. It was soothing but it wasn't really helpful. "I warned Morpheus about that."

"And why is that?"

Angela had her eyes closed when the Sphinx asked the question. Opening them, she took a step back and away from the woman and stared at her. It wasn't the first time someone asked her that question and she got the feeling that it wasn't going to be the last. She didn't like being asked the question but she understood why she was asked it. She also knew what prevented her from saying it out loud and that made her a coward… not some hero as she was made out to be.

Angela was quiet for a moment before saying, "Because I care about the Winchesters and… I love Sam." She stared defiantly at the Sphinx before turning away to give her attention to some roses. She fingered one of the flowers. It was still in the bud but she knew that they would open soon even though it was winter. "I love him so much that it terrifies me."

"What he'll say?"

"That and… what I am willing to do because I love him." Angela looked at the Sphinx as she continued to finger the bud. "I have seen what people have done in the name of love. The lengths and I always thought to avoid it by not getting too close; not allowing myself to fall in love. But I did and…"

"You can't help who you love. At least from my understanding. And you have a blessing. You are free to love whom you choose." The Sphinx stepped forward and reached out to touch Angela on the face, her thumb caressing the cheek. "My kind are not so free. And there are so few of us left," she added with a saddened sigh. "You truly are lucky." She leaned forward and rubbed her face on Angela's neck like a cat being soothing.

Angela took the rubbing like it was nothing. It didn't bother her actually since she knew what the gesture was for what it was. It was comforting and it did calm her down for what Master Ru and Delilah did. "I am lucky?"

The Sphinx stepped back and she caressed Angela's cheek with her hand. "Oh yes." She smiled at Angela as she stepped back. "My kind… we are arranged."

Angela studied the Sphinx. She knew that there were species out there that were selected because of ancient laws or just the way species were. She could see the appeal but… "I don't think so. People I dare to care about end to end up hurt or worse and… I've already seen both Winchesters die." She sighed and looked at nothing in particular, "And I don't know if I'll be able to… and if I tell Sam…"

The Sphinx recognized the beginnings of panic and acted. Putting her hands on Angela's shoulders she said, "It is a terrible thing should the worst happen but it is the risk you all take. But let me ask you something: would you want this Sam of yours doing anything other than what he is?"

Angela studied the Sphinx. It was a question she had not considered but in a way she had but mostly to herself. She knew that she couldn't ask Sam to change and neither would she do that of Dean and she knew Sam tried to leave the life and she did too. She couldn't leave it mostly because she felt guilty about other hunters, even if they were experienced, out there alone when she could help them. At first she got out but then she got weaseled back in with a tip here and one there. Sam got out because he wanted normal. It was enough to make her balk since she was anything but normal. She voiced, "It's not that because I'm in a similar position when it comes to hunting."

The Sphinx looked at the girl. "But it is a concern."

"A concern always because it's the job," Angela replied with a half-smile and a shrug. "Just… I am afraid. I'm afraid if I told Sam how I feel… I might not like what I hear." It was not the whole of it but certainly more than what she was willing to admit to. "And there is the fact I am not human. Big turn off."

"What is it you're really afraid of?"

Angela looked at the Sphinx and took in the expression. As much as she wanted to retort to that, she didn't. She got angry because she didn't want people to know but it was futile since they saw that she had more than platonic feelings for Sam Winchester. It was a question that had been asked of her and she had answered it. She knew what it was.

It was later in her room as she looked at the package she had gotten more as a peace offering from Delilah. She had her talk with the woman and her plans were made. She even finished what training Master Ru had left for her. It had been an interesting week and in the end… she had some answers but the ones that she needed them to… those she needed to eventually address.

Her phone rang and she picked it up to check the ID. She smiled as she answered, "Morning Sam. Feeling better?"

 _Yeah and Dean is bugging the shit out of me._

"Let me guess: when I'm coming home and it's not just him asking the question." Angela opened the package, trying not to make too much noise with the paper. She gave a slight grin as she looked at the items. She wasn't even going to ask how Delilah knew _that_ particular package was there at the castle and in a place she was certain that no one knew about. After all she had learned the ins and outs of the place when she was a child. Then again…

 _More or less… yeah. Dean…_

 _Angie, please tell me you've found whatever ancient mumbo jumbo and are coming back. Samantha here is driving me insane._

 _You're full of shit Dean._

Angela chuckled as she listened to the slightly raspy voices over the phone arguing. She picked out the first item and put it in her lap and ran her fingers over it. "I take it that Bobby is out?"

 _He's not getting involved with… Angie, how are you doing?_

Angela picked up a sewing kit and selected what she needed while holding her phone between her shoulder and ear. She started working and talking, "I'm fine."

 _Did you… find what you needed?_

Angela gave a slight smile as she worked with what she was doing. "Sort of. You know those dusty books."

 _Yeah… and you can usually pick out that out faster than me… Bobby even._

Angela hummed a little at that, "Nice of you to think that Sam."

 _Well… uh…_

"I didn't find anything we already didn't know," she said, "So… I'll be leaving soon. I should be back tomorrow and in time for Christmas."

 _Wow… that's… that's great. Um… Angie… when you get back… could we talk?_

Angela paused as she looked at what she was working on as she processed that Sam wanted to talk to her. Her usual response was to think of the logical processes followed closely by working herself into a paranoia. She stared at what was in her lap and what was in the package as she thought about what to say while she kept Sam on the line.

* * *

Sam closed the phone and held it in his hands before reaching for the glass of water. A lot of what he wanted to say had flown out the window the moment he dialed her number and she picked up. Instead he ended up chatting, which was the norm and he liked it, and he ended up asking to talk and made it sound like he was ending a relationship, which was unlikely since they weren't in one. In other words, he sounded like he was going to drop the ax on her neck. And he felt like an ass.

He hadn't meant for it to sound like that and it was the last thing he wanted to do. He just wanted to ask about the dream he had. It felt very real and in his conversation with Kesset, the Avian mentioned that there was such a thing called a dreamscape. Other cultures called them spirit visions in that they took on life like proportions and looked and felt very real. The idea was to test the dreamer, the dreamer was to go on a journey through their life choices and in the end determine what their life path would be. That was the basics and was pretty much what the lore said.

What had him was that he didn't recall saying yes or no to anyone. He was confused as to how he could be pulled into her dreamscape or whatever it was. He knew dream walking and that she claimed he had been pulled into hers the first time they met but… He wanted to talk to her in private when she came back, feeling that it was too sensitive to talk about over the phone. The way he said it… He didn't like the hesitation and was worried he had scared her off but she said she would and that she had something she wanted to tell him too. It was a start.

So he was resigned to wait until she came back. He told Dean when to expect her and went to go about waiting, which consisted mostly of being company for Lilah and Cerebus. The waiting made him a little anxious to the point where he made himself exhausted and spent most of the day hiding under the blanket and sleeping, not caring that it amused his brother to no end. He didn't really care that it had started to snow. He just slept until Dean woke him up for another round of cough syrup though he didn't really need it anymore along with that juice concoction.

That day seemed to have put Dean into a thoughtful mood since he brought up past Christmases after acknowledging that it was snowing. It had Sam wondering what was going on but figured that it was after a week without Angela around being the bossy nag about them talking, it seemed like Dean was taking her advice. Sam indulged even though it did bring up some painful memories and internally he wished he had treated her better. Things seemed to perk up when a package arrived along with a dirty German Shepherd mix and Sam was too tired to chase a stray out.

As it turned out, the package was a gift that was a spell that made them relive their best memories. Well relive wasn't the best choice, more like reviewed them and in high definition. It certainly brought back good times and gave Sam confidence that his brother may have forgiven him a little; just enough to not carry out his threat. He had more pressing concerns about the fact that they had another dog, roughly a year old maybe in size, and it looked inclined to stay. Sam wasn't looking forward to that conversation with Bobby, which most assuredly would end up with shouting and the grizzled hunter saying something that he wasn't running a damned menagerie.

It was worth keeping the dog since it brought a smile to Angela's face when it made its presence known. Sam liked seeing her happy and it was a sort of goal to get her to smile like that. He didn't care if it was for him or not. Besides he knew Bobby would be wheedled into submission since she named it and as Dean put it, when she named something, they had to keep it. It wasn't like she was going to give it up anyway since the dog was from her past though it was unusual since she said the dog died years ago and that he was a hunter's dog. It also made her curious since they told her about their spell gift. It had her go a little crazy but more like trying to make sure nothing funny was going on.

Sam understood the reasoning perfectly since the spell was something nice and it was rare that someone decided to be nice to them about things. She ended up letting it go and made the most out of the fact that she had an old friend and he was relieved since Cerebus and Lilah seemed to take to him. He wasn't sure how they would have handled it if hell on four legs decided to go all alpha and kick the pup out despite the fact that Angela said the dog was kosher.

As it were, it really seemed to lighten the mood and Dean was happy that he was getting his supply of pie and egg nog again. Sam looked over to see his brother asleep and cuddling that battered stuffed dog he had gotten when he was a kid. Not able to resist, he pulled out his phone and took a picture. He was certain Dean had a few on him since he knew he had done some blackmail worthy material with Cerebus and Lilah.

He had just finished when he heard, "I take it that it will be payback in the future."

Sam turned to see Angela holding a mug, the opaque one he had given her, and staring as if not sure what to do next. It wasn't the one he didn't like and that was a good thing but the fact that she seemed so unsure of herself… "Pretty much. Dean has plenty from this past week of me."

Angela nodded at him and held her mug. "So… is this a good time to talk?"

She was putting the ball in his court and he recognized that. For his part, now that she was asking, a part of him wanted to put it off until morning. But that felt cowardly and he didn't want to give her any more anxiety over it. It was better to get it over with and just remember that it was talking, not a shouting match. "Yeah. Take a walk?"

It was hardly ideal since it was snowing outside but they were bundled up, him more than her. They walked around the salvage yard, Sam watched as his breath came out in puffs of smoke as he watched her drink her hot drink. It was hot since the steam was coming off it. The thought that it was heated blood…

"It's warm milk with vanilla," she explained as if she heard his thoughts. "Helps me sleep sometimes."

"Oh."

"I know you were thinking the other stuff," she offered, "I would too but… it was clean and it's a mug. Hot stuff. Mug. There you go." She gave a shrug of her shoulders like it was nothing.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle since it was so light hearted and it eased tension without any effort from her. "Makes sense," he replied trying to get the chuckle under control. "Uh… so… um… what was it like being… wherever you were?"

"About the same," Angela replied with a shrug. "The Alchemists can be bastards and they aren't. Didn't find much of anything but plenty to think about."

Sam nodded, not sure how to ask, "So… any dreams?" He stopped to turn and look at her. "I mean like… dream… walking or…"

The reaction on her face was one that he didn't quite expect. She looked like she had her hopes dashed, like she was hoping he wouldn't ask. He started on an explanation that he was certain was rambling, "Well in this dream, I was in a castle and I'm assuming that it was where you were at and that you were trying to take it back and…"

Sam ran through the entire dream down to the part where he felt like Lucifer was snapping his neck and he woke up. His gaze never left hers and she stared back, listening to everything that he said. He thought she would interrupt at some point but when she didn't and kept listening, it dawned on him that she knew what he was talking about and it occurred to him that it wasn't just a dream in the normal sense…

When he finished, there was a slight pause and Angela said softly, "It was all real. As far as the dreamscape goes… it was real. And… it is true that I gave that suggestion to Lucifer. About being a substitute vessel." She looked at the ground, her fingers nervously tapping the sides of the mug.

If Sam expected anything like evasive lying or anything like that, he was in for a surprise. She just came right out and said it and it had him speechless for a moment but it did confirm that he wasn't imagining things. It also allowed him to ask, "Can I ask why?"

Angela took a breath before replying, "Short answer, to get him to leave you alone. Longer, more complicated answer… partially being me in taking the burden of things so others don't and… you're special to me."

Sam noted the redness appear and was willing to play it off as the cold making her cheeks redden if only to not have her turn tail and run because she looked like a scared deer. It was a relief that she wasn't out to commit suicide but still… "So it's not because you… want it to end?"

"No," she replied as it registered what he meant. "I may get tired of all the crap but… I'm not going to check out. Not like that. I'd rather go down swinging."

It was a relief to hear that and it eased Sam's mind as his shoulders lost the tension in them. "That's good. Good in that…" He made a slight face at that.

"I know what you mean," she rescued him with a slight smile. She sobered immediately and continued, "I'm sorry for… keeping that. I wasn't even sure if it was possible. More like bluffing my way through it. And it was like my not too brilliant plan of going back to hell to rescue Dean."

Sam studied her for a moment before replying, "And I get it. And it's okay." He didn't like that she wasn't looking at him and gently used his hand to grasp her chin and turn her head to look at him. "It's okay," he repeated. At her stunned look he explained, "It shows you care and… I know you wouldn't do anything stupid without considering all possibilities." He released her chin.

Angela continued to look at him like she couldn't believe he said that. It then occurred to him that her disbelief was like his when she said it didn't matter. Finally she said, "Thank you."

"You're… you're special to me too." It was offered as an explanation but the honest truth.

Sam watched as the small smile bloomed on her face. Her cheeks were still red and his might have been red too. She grew serious though and said, "I hope it doesn't change with what I want to tell you." She continued when Sam indicated she should, "I… kind of know the demon we are after."

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like Sam and Angie have a talk about what happened. Tie ins to a couple of one shots for the holidays. Virtual cookies for those who figure it out. What is next on the road for our heroes? Find out in 4.12 The End of the Beginning...


End file.
